I Was Unconscious Most of the Time
by Chellerbelle
Summary: Sequel to "We Probably Should Have Locked the Door". First chapter recaps previous stories for those who couldn't be bothered re reading them. The Wedding of Rogue and Gambit.
1. Recap

In keeping with movieverse canon, Gambit's eyes alter colour when he's using his powers. In keeping with comicverse canon, both iris and sclera change colour, not just iris. In hindsight I wish I hadn't gone there, but I did so I'm stuck with it for this series now, haha.

Also in keeping with movieverse canon, Rogue has _not_ been adopted by Mystique in this series.

**Previously in **_**Don't Ruin The Upholstery...**_

In **But What a Way to Go**,Rogue had been attempting to reconcile with her family when the news came out that the Cure was wearing off. She decided to get out before they kicked her out and met Gambit at a local bar. He found out about her plans to return to Xaviers and - having no particular plans himself – decided to go with her. This was convenient for Rogue as she was a little short of resources.

They didn't get far when they were abducted by someone whom Gambit had recently stolen from, who wanted to get his property back. Being the awesome people that they are, Rogue and Gambit escaped captivity. They decided to lay low in a hotel room for a couple of nights, during which Gambit acquired a new motorcycle.

The second day back on the road, Gambit's enemy caught up with them on the highway. This was evidenced by the fact that they started shooting at them on said highway. The chase ended once and for all when Gambit's charged cards forced them off the road: permanently.

That evening, Rogue was attacked by the Professor, who was still alive as he transferred his mind to the body of his identical twin brother at Muir Island when Jean destroyed his original body. The Professor attempted to torment Rogue with her fears, but was foiled by her many psyches, who confused the issue. Gambit was also able to help by talking to her and Rogue succeeded in driving the Professor away.

Rogue and Gambit finally arrived at Xavier's the next day and when they got there, they discovered that everyone had been disabled by the Professor, who also attacked them as soon as he sensed their arrival. He was only able penetrate Gambit's mind briefly, but he did get into Rogue's again with little trouble. Rogue was fortunately able to expel him long enough to absorb Kurt and teleport into Cerebro, where she also absorbed the Professor. It was then that she realised that it was in fact the Professor's dark side who was responsible for everyone's state. Together they drove his dark side back into his cage.

Rogue, Gambit and the Professor then set about the task of restoring their friends back to new, after suffering at the Professor's dark side for two days. Rogue introduced Gambit to everyone and he and Storm caught up. Gambit decided to stay for awhile.

Logan returned to Xaviers in **This is a Battle not a Tango**, and was reunited with Rogue after they returned from battling the Brotherhood. He also caught up with Gambit, whom he only vaguely remembered. He was initially concerned about Rogue and Gambit's relationship, which involved "dates as friends" and a good deal of flirting, but he was confident in Rogue's ability to look after herself.

Rogue, Gambit, Bobby, Logan and Storm got involved in another fight with the Brotherhood, during which Rogue absorbed Pyro and picked up a sole clue: "Genosha". There were rumours that mutants there were being used as slaves. The flirting between Rogue and Gambit got heavier as Rogue became more daring.

The X-men had another confrontation with the Brotherhood during a Christmas parade. They tried to piece together what the Brotherhood were up to, but with no results until yet another attack shortly after Christmas. Unfortunately, this attack led to Rogue, Gambit, Bobby and Jubilee being abducted by Genoshan slavers.

Rogue, Gambit, Bobby and Jubilee woke up in flight to Genosha. They were able to free themselves from the shackles thanks to Gambit's lock picking skills, however, they also discovered their powers were shut off by the Genoshan Slave collars about their necks. Rogue took advantage of the situation to kiss Gambit and - having nothing else to do until the plane landed - decided to continue making out, much to Jubilee and Bobby's discomfort. Unfortunately, when the plane did land, their escape attempt was foiled by their captors and they found themselves being assessed and doing hard labour.

That night, Gambit assessed what he learned during the day about their situation, which included the presence of a mutant collaborator named Trans. In the morning he kissed Rogue just as their powers were switched back on. In addition to his memories and powers, Rogue also absorbed his diabolical not-so-evil scheme.

The man in charge of the mutants, Wilson, accepted Rogue's defection. He also arranged for a certain mutant, Ms Marvel, to be transported to his keeping so that Rogue could borrow her powers in order to speed up production. Satisfied with her day's work, Wilson allowed Rogue to take Gambit to her room that night, where she passed on the key to the collars, which she stole from Wilson when he exchanged her standard collar to her new collaborator collar. Rogue and Gambit both finally admitted that they loved each other.

The following morning Gambit organised to get the key passed around so that they could unlock as many collars as possible. Unfortunately, Wilson discovered his missing key before all the collars could be unlocked and those still with locked collars were being attacked by the pain setting while the X-men and the other freed slaves were fighting. The X-men succeed in taking out the guards and the officials, but not before Wilson destroyed the main controls for the collars.

Rogue headed to a nearby signal tower in order to take it out and cut the collar communications line. She was almost there when she was intercepted by Trans. Trans activated the pain setting on Rogue's collar, and only Ms Marvel's invulnerability - which was unaffected by the collar - kept her alive. She succeeded in taking out both the tower and Trans by triggering the tamper control on the collar, which set off an explosion.

The other slaves were finally freed from their collars, while Gambit and Bobby rescued Rogue from the rubble. She was naked and hairless on account of the explosion, but otherwise unharmed thanks to Ms Marval's invulnerability. Upon return to base, the three discovered that the rest of the X-men and the Brotherhood have arrived. Thanks to Ms Marvel's prior investigations, Rogue was able to provide Magneto with information about the collars. The Brotherhood stayed to help free the rest of Genosha, while the X-men returned home, promising to send volunteers to help them once they had taken care of Rogue, Gambit, Jubilee and Bobby. Ms Marvel was comatose and Rogue permanently retained her powers.

Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty, Pete and Logan returned from assisting the liberation of Genosha in **I Mock Your Shiny Toothpicks**. They learned about a string of mutant murders that had been happening while they were away.

Rogue and Gambit's make out session was interrupted by an intruder who turned out to be Pulse. Pulse was offered the opportunity to stay at the mansion (as long as he behaved himself). As he was instantly attracted to Rogue, he decided to stay. After he learned that Rogue couldn't control her powers, Pulse took up turning them off occasionally and touching her skin. Rogue misinterpreted this as being taunted until Gambit (much to his amusement) pointed out that Pulse was attracted to her. Suffice to say Gambit and Pulse did not get along.

Rogue, Gambit, Bobby, Kitty, Pete, Jubilee and Pulse decided to have a game of poker where they gambled with truths, dares and chores. The next day they cashed in their winnings, which included:  
>- Rogue being forced to admit that Gambit charges up her clothes when they make out (Bobby)<br>- Jubilee and Bobby kissing (Rogue)  
>- Jubilee and Gambit kissing (Pulse)<br>- Rogue and Pulse kissing (Pulse)  
>- Pulse being forced to do something that really should never be done in public, but did make for an amusing list of descriptions for it (Gambit)<br>- Pulse having to turn Rogue's powers off for ten minutes, most of which she spent kissing Gambit (Kitty)

Rogue told Pulse off for turning her powers off all the time. Gambit, on the other hand, was approached by a telekinetic by the name of Jessica, whom had met him at a casino and had taken a liking to him. Naturally he rejected her advances.

Gambit and Logan decided to check out a bar that was rumoured to be mutant-friendly. While they were there, they found out a new drug on the market called "Overdrive", which was designed to be used by those with healing factors, enhanced metabolisms and endurance or durability and invulnerability, etc. It was fatal to anyone with a less than adequate physiology.

During a game of Capture the Flag in the Danger Room, Pulse turned off Rogue's powers and then - after landing on top of her - kissed her. Rogue was understandably ticked off about this and handed his butt to him, figuratively speaking. After a girls night out, Rogue and Gambit had a good long chat, which culminated in Rogue revealing the one good thing about Pulse fiddling with her powers: being able to tell the difference between how they felt when they were turn off as compared to how they feel when they're turned on. Rogue even succeeded in touching Gambit for a few seconds before her powers kicked in.

The following day, Rogue and Gambit decided to celebrate. During the day, they narrowly avoid Jessica whom Gambit described as being a female version of Pulse. Gambit also bought Rogue a new dress to wear when she has her powers under control. When Rogue practised on Gambit later on, she absorbed a memory of Jessica using her telekinesis on Gambit to force her suit. They decided to get some of their own back at the casino. Rogue absorbed Jessica and then used her own telekinesis against her at the craps table. Rogue also learned that Jessica was a little obsessed with Gambit.

Rogue and Gambit went to Europe for two months, most of which was spent in France, although the last couple of weeks was spent in Monte Carlo. In between sight-seeing, Gambit did a job for the Guild, Rogue learned about Gambit's first meeting with Sabretooth and they made significant progress on Rogue's power control. They also met up with Henri, Mercy and their daughter Gigi (they were busy pulling a con) and discussed Gambit's exile, Marius' heart attacks, Bella Donna practically running the Assassins Guild, and the idea of Jean-Luc actually retiring. Henri was also rather impressed to learn that Gambit and Rogue had been together for months _and_ that Gambit had been celibate.

Back at Xaviers, the X-men managed to apprehend an Overdrive junkie by the name of Blockbuster. When Gambit and Rogue returned, Gambit recognised him as one of the Marauders involved with the Morlock Massacre and was understandably upset by his presence. After pumping him for information, the X-men sent Blockbuster to Genosha, where they had been dealing with their own Overdrive problem. Notably, Sabretooth had become an addict.

Their investigation led them to the von Struckers. Kitty and Pulse broke into their office the same night that the Professor, Storm, Gambit, Rogue, Jubilee and Bobby attended a charity dinner which the von Struckers were hosting. When the Professor realised that there was a psionic dampening field in place, Gambit succeeded in getting Rogue to the twins and she managed to absorb Andreas von Strucker.

In addition to the lab floor layout and information about their team of addicts, Rogue also learned from Andreas the whole truth about Overdrive. After Andreas had walked in on his twin sister Andrea (whom he loved just a little _too_ much) having a one-night stand with Gambit, he had him fired. Unfortunately, the thieves they hired after Gambit were not of his high standard, and seeking both revenge and to regain Gambit's skills, Andreas came up with Overdrive as a way to control him. When Andreas saw Gambit at the dinner, he called in his team of addicts, but the X-men left before they could arrive.

Logan found out about Rogue learning to control her powers. Later, when Bobby and Jubilee started arguing again, everyone decided that they should start dating despite Bobby and Jubilee's protests that they weren't interested in each other like that. In the following conversation, Logan suggested that they get together the day that Rogue gets her powers under control, to which Bobby and Jubilee agreed.

Pulse and Kitty were able to learn the locations of all the Overdrive manufacturing plants, data backup location and the lab where it was developed from the information they secured from the von Strucker's office. They combined forces with the Genoshans and took down all the plants and the lab simultaneously.

After that, the X-men invaded the home of the von Struckers team of addicts, of which there were five. In the inevitable fight, Bobby was shattered in ice form, Jubilee was critically injured and Gambit was captured by Jessica, who turned out to be one of the supervisors. Bobby was fortunately able to reform himself. Gambit, however, was force-fed Overdrive by Jessica who wanted to take advantage of its aphrodisiac properties to have her way with him. Gambit killed her and was able to keep Overdrive from properly releasing into his system by charging the tablet.

Back at the med lab, Kitty was able to phase the Overdrive tablet out of Gambit's body. Jubilee's life was also saved when she received a donation of Logan's blood, which healed her. The five Overdrive addicts were sent to Genosha for rehabilitation.

The manufacture of Overdrive was finally put to an end when Gambit informed Andrea that Andreas was responsible for her husband's death and provided her with proof of the matter.

Rogue finally succeeded in gaining complete control over her power. This was proved when she and Gambit are finally able to have sex. They told - or rather showed – everyone at the party the X-men held to celebrate their success over Overdrive when Rogue walked into the room wearing the new dress that Gambit had bought her all those months ago and bearing more skin than anyone had ever seen her bare before. Bobby and Jubilee were forced to concede and start dating.

In **We Probably Should Have Locked the Door**, Gambit received an urgent call for help from Marrow, whom he originally rescued from the Morlock Massacre. Gambit felt some responsibility for Marrow's current situation and his response was to immediately join her and her friends in Illinois. What was left of "Gene Nation" however, was reduced from over thirty to only four people: Marrow, Erg, Psylocke and recovering Overdrive junkie, Anole.

Gene Nation had been investigating the Purifiers who were working on some sort of attack involving missiles being used against Genosha. Gambit was able to destroy the manufacturing plant, but not before putting a tracking device on one of the missiles before it was taken to the second base where the 'delivery system' was being built. Although he lost the signal initially, he was later able to track it to the Florida Keys.

Gene Nation, the X-men and the Brotherhood (Pietro, Havok, Domino, Skids and Pyro) investigated Florida Keys, and the island where the Purifiers had set up their base. Unfortunately, the Purifiers recognised Gambit from what security footage they had been able to pull from their plant in Illinois. They had also discovered that his mutant powers could amplify the explosive potential of the missiles. This in mind, they arranged to have Gene Nation captured. Psylocke was able to escape, but Gambit was bound to the delivery system, which included a power amplifier. Their plan was to have Gambit supercharge the missiles and disburse them over the capital city of Genosha, Hammer Bay. Marrow and Erg succeeded in freeing themselves and they took out the Purifiers responsible for the launch. However, instead of freeing Gambit as well, Marrow decided to use the opportunity to wipe out Chicago instead. She told Gambit that she knew of his involvement with the Morlock Massacre.

Psylocke succeeded in rousing the X-men and the Brotherhood and the teams invaded the Purifier base but they didn't get to the launch bay in time to stop the delivery system from leaving. Rogue absorbed Pietro and flew after Gambit. Gambit had succeeded in escaping his prison and was in free fall when Rogue arrived. Rogue threw the delivery system into space and rescued Gambit from plummeting to his death. Gambit had suffered some burns from using his powers in too-close range.

Erg decided to go to Genosha with the Brotherhood. Marrow, Psylocke and Anole chose to stay with the X-men.

After an attempt on his life, which was nullified by Rogue, Warren decided to work on improving mutant opinion by getting the X-men involved in charity work, specifically building homes for the homeless. Warren also talked to Psylocke about restoring her modelling career. Both the attempt on his life and the charity work led to Warren and Rogue being picked as a couple by the media, much to the displeasure of both parties.

Gambit received the news that his exile from New Orleans had been revoked. In his excitement, he proposed to Rogue, who refused to answer on the grounds that he was high on excitement and she wanted him to actually think about it first. Suffice to say that things were a little awkward between them afterwards, but they came to an understanding and agreed to start talking about getting married, which they hadn't done before.

Gambit and Rogue went to New Orleans to celebrate the lifting of his exile and Rogue finally got to meet Jean-Luc. During this time, both of them decided on their own that they really wanted to marry the other and when they finally sat down to have a real talk about it, Gambit proposed again. This time, Rogue accepted.

And now for **I Was Unconscious Most of the Time**...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rogue and Gambit sat in the rec room, Rogue practically in his lap, watching TV with some of their friends. The mail had just arrived and any minute now someone was going to find a little surprise. They were both feeling eager to see everyone's reactions.

"Omigod!"

A grin twitched at the corners of Rogue's mouth as she heard Kitty's voice float into the rec room. She fought to compose her expression when she spotted Kitty walk into the rec room, and tried to pretend she wasn't watching Kitty head towards them.

"Rogue? Remy?" Kitty said, holding a piece of paper in one hand, and the rest of her mail in the other. "Is there something you haven't told us?"

"Like what, sugah?" Rogue asked, trying to cover up her smile by tucking a lock of her chin-length hair behind her ear.

"Oh, I don't know," Kitty replied in a poor attempt to sound casual, "like...how long you've been engaged for?"

"Engaged?" Jubilee repeated, ears pricking up at the very word.

"Well, let's see," Gambit replied, in a successful attempt to sound casual, "How long has it been since we got back from New Orleans?"

"About three weeks," Rogue replied.

"Hmm, so I'd say it's been about three weeks."

"Omigod! You're engaged!" Jubilee shrieked, practically jumping off the lounge. "And you didn't tell me?"

"No," Kitty said, holding out the paper. "It seems they decided to tell everyone through an invitation to their engagement party."

Jubilee stopped, looked at the invitation, squealed high enough to make everyone in the room wince, and then raced out towards the mail room, yelling "Get out of the way!"

Rogue looked up at Gambit, who was grinning.

"So worth it," she said.

Gambit chuckled.

"You guys are really engaged?" Bobby asked.

"Uh huh," said Rogue and then fished out the engagement ring, which she had been wearing on a chain around her neck. "And now ta put this where it belongs."

"Ooh, can I see?" asked Kitty, sitting down beside her.

"Sure."

Rogue put the ring on her finger, and then held it out to Kitty. Jubilee came squealing back into the re room.

"Yes! Absolutely I can come! I RSVP right now," Jubilee declared, bounding back over to them. "So, how did you propose, Remy? Didja do the ring in the champagne glass, like I suggested? Didja, didja?"

"Non," Gambit replied.

"He recreated our first date," Rogue said. "Well, our sort-of first date."

"Awwwww!" Jubilee swooned. "That's sooooo romantic!"

Within the hour everyone at Xavier's School had learned of Rogue and Gambit's engagement. Everyone made a point of coming out to congratulate them, or otherwise berate them for not saying something earlier. In fact, they were so inundated with well wishers that they gave up on watching the TV and Gambit almost didn't hear his phone ring:

"Gambit."

"So, tell me mon frère," came the voice of his brother, Henri, "is this a real engagement, or are yo' just trying t' taunt Père?"

"It's a real engagement, and if Père feels like I'm taunting him, all the better," Gambit replied cheerfully.

Rogue giggled.

"So, Rogue actually accepted your proposal this time," Henri said wickedly. "Or...did _she_ propose t' _yo'?_"

"I proposed," Gambit said, "on our way back home."

"That was trois weeks ago."

"Oui."

"And this is your way o' telling us?"

"It's our way o' telling everyone," Gambit replied cheerfully. "We even timed everything so dat everyone would get their invitations on the same day."

"Nice. Well, I shall RSVP now and tell you we're all coming," Henri said.

"Bon."

"And as much as I'd love t' keep chatting, I have work t' do. And I also need t' taunt Père."

Gambit chuckled.

"Mark my words, Remy," said Henri. "If yo' don't hear back from him by the end of the day, I'll eat my hat."

"Yo' don't wear a hat," Gambit replied cheerfully. "Although, yo' probably should start t'inking about getting a toupée, no?"

"I'll buy a hat, and den eat dat," Henri said. "And Mercy happens t' love my bald head."

"She doesn't count. She married yo'," Gambit said mischievously. "She has t' say dat."

"Yeah? Well, when yo' start going bald—"

"Bite your tongue."

"—I'm gonna remind yo' o' dat when Rogue says she likes your bald head."

"Will never happen," Gambit said confidently.

Henri chuckled wickedly.

"I thought yo' had work t' do," Gambit said.

"I do," Henri replied with an exasperated sigh. "Fortunately, I have the joys o' taunting Père ahead. Congratulations, Remy, and t' Rogue as well.

"Thanks."

They hung up shortly after that, and Gambit passed on Henri's congratulations to Rogue.

There was just one person who wasn't all that happy about the news: Marrow. It wasn't anything against Rogue, although the seventeen year age difference did put her off. No, rather it was that Gambit was turning out not to be the person Marrow thought she knew.

Marrow would have scoffed at the idea of a love/hate relationship, if she was not stuck in one with Gambit. He had saved her on multiple occasions, taught her how to pick pockets and other stealing techniques, and often brought food for her and those she considered family any time he visited. He hadn't been around often enough for her to consider him a true 'father figure', but at the same time, Marrow couldn't think of anyone else in her life that would better fit that role.

Despite all the help and support he had given her over the years, however, Marrow had figured out that Gambit had been with the Marauders when they had slaughtered the Morlocks. For the murder of her family, she hated him, even though he had saved her from the Massacre. She considered his acts of kindness to be no more than trying to assuage his guilt or something, and often convinced herself that he didn't really care about her.

It wasn't until a few weeks ago—back at the beginning of the year—that Marrow had learned the truth of Gambit's role in the Massacre. The Purifiers had been building missiles, and had discovered that Gambit's mutant powers could increase the destructive potential of their missiles. They had planned to use him to wipe out Hammer Bay, the capital of Genosha. Marrow had redirected the delivery system to Chicago, intending to blow up the Purifier base there, with no regards for the thousands of innocent people who would also be killed in the process. Such an action would have taken Gambit's life as well, and Marrow told herself it was no more than he deserved.

Afterwards, when the delivery system was stopped and Gambit rescued, he told no one of what she did. Marrow had often thought since then that she would have preferred that he had rather than endure the private talk they had later. She didn't like hearing why Gambit had signed up with Sinister, the man behind the Marauders. She hated being compared to Sinister even more. She didn't want to think of herself as a monster.

And for some reason that Marrow couldn't understand, she didn't want Gambit to think of her as a monster either. For some inexplicable reason, she found she wanted his approval, and was incredibly frustrated that she wanted him to think well of her so badly.

She hated that he was so happy and in love. She hated that he could walk down the street without being treated like a monster. She hated that he had a family that loved and accepted him. She hated that, ever since their talk, Gambit had all but turned his back on her completely. And she really, really hated that Gambit had become so important to her that she couldn't just walk away from him as easily as he could walk away from her.

Later, when it was quiet, Marrow worked up the nerve to check her mailbox (after spending most of her life living in sewers, having a mailbox was quite the novelty). She didn't know whether she was angry or relieved that there was an invitation waiting for her too.

* * *

><p>Warren arrived at the Xavier Institute at about dinner time. He invited himself to the staff table and sat backwards in his chair.<p>

"So," he said. "You guys ready for a big day of house building tomorrow?"

"Ugh," said Bobby. "No offence, Warren, it's a good cause and all but...ugh."

"I believe what Bobby is attempting to express," said Hank, "is that there are only so many hours of one's personal time they can devote to the same task before it starts becoming a chore."

Warren chuckled.

"You can bow out at any time, Bobby," Warren said, grinning at him. "At the end of the day, if you're only doing it for the PR and not because you actually want to help people, you probably shouldn't be there."

"Hang on," said Gambit. "Aren't _you_ only doing it for the PR?"

"What? I can't do it for both?" Warren asked mischievously. "But seriously, in terms of PR, the enthusiasm is going to start dying down sooner or later, probably sooner unless something happens. I'm already working on a ton of other projects to help get mutants into the spotlight in a good way."

"Care to divulge?" Kitty asked.

"Not just yet," Warren replied. "Which reminds me... Betsy?"

"Yeah?" Psylocke asked, looking up at him from her dinner plate.

Warren reached over the table with a thick, rolled up document in his hand. "You might want this."

Psylocke raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow as she accepted the document. She smiled when she unrolled it and discovered a modelling contract.

"You actually got it," she said.

"Doubted I'd come through?" Warren asked, grinning broadly at her.

"Let's just say I'm used to people breaking promises," Psylocke replied. "Thank you so much."

"Aww, congratulations Betsy," Rogue said, beaming at her from across the table. "Ah'm so happy for you."

"Thank you."

"Oh, and speaking of congratulations," Warren said, looking towards Rogue and Gambit. "I got your invitation today. I had no idea you guys were engaged."

"Neither did we until today," Jubilee grumbled. "They held out on us."

"It was more fun this way," Gambit said, grinning wickedly.

"Well, congratulations, and yes, I can come," Warren said.

"Great," Rogue replied.

"Hey Jubes," Kitty said with a mischievous tone. "What do you suppose the odds are of someone seeing Rogue's engagement ring tomorrow and thinking that she and Warren are engaged?"

Jubilee giggled. They weren't the only two who were greatly entertained by the media's misconception that Rogue and Warren were dating.

"Zilch," Rogue said blandly. "Ah'm not planning on wearing muh engagement ring while doing hard labour. At least, not on muh finger."

"Aww, spoilsport," Jubilee replied. "It would have been hilarious."

"Maybe for you," Rogue said.

Gambit chuckled.

"You realise you wouldn't have this problem if Remy actually stuck around when the cameras showed up," Pete said, looking right at Gambit.

"I keep telling yo'," said Gambit with a straight face. "Wit' this handsome face I'd be inundated with modelling contracts. I just don't want t' deal wit' dat."

"Don't blame you," Warren said, chuckling.

"And of course it has nothing to do with you being a thief," Storm said slyly.

"Absolument," Gambit said. "Nothing at all t' do wit' being a t'ief or having any kind o' reason t' be concerned about former clients, targets or law enforcement recognising me. Zero. Nada. Zilch."

"Methinks you protest too much," Bobby said, nodding sagely.

"I think it's for the best though," Kitty said seriously. "The last thing we need is a repeat of Overdrive."

"I sense I am never going t' live dat down," Gambit said, smirking.

"Not until long after the last addict has gotten over their addiction," Kitty said.

Wisely, no one looked at Anole. Anole didn't say anything, he just concentrated on his dinner. In the midst of the chatter and eating that followed, someone's phone rang. It took Rogue a moment to realise it was her phone that was ringing. She snatched it up and answered it quickly, having no idea who could be calling, as the most likely people to ring her were all sitting at the table.

"Hello?"

"It's about time!"

"Uhh...who is this?"

"I t'ink I should be offended yo' don't know the voice o' your future father-in-law."

"Jean-Luc?" Rogue queried, and Gambit turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"What? Yo' have some other future father-in-law I don't know about?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Uhh, no... How did you get muh number?"

"I t'ink the better question is: why didn't yo' take better care o' your t'ings when yo' knew yo' were going t' be staying wit' a family o' t'ieves?"

"Because Ah had faith—apparently foolishly—that muh boyfriend's family would have more respect for me than ta go through muh things," Rogue replied glibly.

Jean-Luc laughed.

"I had t', chère," he said cheerfully. "Remy wouldn't give it t' me. Something about not being trustworthy."

"Hmm, Ah wonder why he might have thought that?"

"I have no idea," Jean-Luc replied. "And why, if you had every intention of marrying Remy, why didn't you accept his first proposal?"

"Bad timing. Ah wanted ta make sure he was sincere," Rogue said. "Ah don't know if you're aware, but marriage is a lot of work. Ah wanted ta be sure that we were both willing ta put in the effort ta make it work."

"Ha! I have...a feeling dat you'd need not worry about it working, chère," Jean-Luc said confidently. "Now, about dis wedding..."

"Sugah, if you were serious about any of the so-called wedding ideas ya were spouting off when we came over ta visit, you'll be lucky if we let ya anywhere near the planning process," Rogue replied, her smirk evident in her voice.

Gambit chuckled.

"Actually, I was going t' ask if yo' knew where yo' wanted t' have it," Jean-Luc said. "And when, fo' dat matter. After all, yo' were planning on returning here fo' the summer."

"We-ell," Rogue said, with a glance around the table before landing her eyes on Gambit. "We were thinking about June, before people start splittin' up for the break. We thought we might go on our honeymoon and then go stay with y'all."

Rogue was well aware that people were very interested in her conversation right now.

"June hein? Isn't dat pushing it a bit?" Jean-Luc asked.

"That's why we haven't set anything in stone just yet," Rogue replied. "If it's not feasible, it's not feasible."

"Well, just as long as I'm invited."

"Of course."

"Bon. Is Remy there?"

"Uh huh. Hang on," Rogue said and held her phone out to Gambit. "Your dad wants ta talk ta ya."

"Merci," Gambit said. He accepted the phone and put it to his ear. "Bonjour Père. I see yo' managed t' get Roguey's number after all."

Jean-Luc chuckled.

"Gigi trusts me more than yo'," Jean-Luc said mischievously.

"Uh huh. Roguey?" Gambit said.

"Yeah?"

"Did yo' give your number t' Gigi?"

"Yeah..." Rogue said, and then nodded. "Ahh."

"Heh," Gambit said, grinning at her. "So, Père, how badly did Henri tease yo' wit' the news?"

"It was horrendous, Remy!" Jean-Luc declared. "First, he sang the 'I know something yo' don't know' song."

"Mon dieu!"

"And den he just stood there and smiled at me wit' dat _knowing_ smile o' his."

"The cad!"

"And den... den he said... 'I'll tell yo' t'morrow.'"

"He didn't," Gambit said, attempting to sound shocked.

"He did! And just t' make it worse he said 'oh and by the way we're going t' New York next weekend.'"

"How dare he rub it in like dat," Gambit said, amusement plainly written all over his face.

"So o' course I asked why and he replied... and dis is just too terrible t' bear, Remy," Jean-Luc said dramatically.

"What did he say?"

"He said 'I'll tell yo' when we get there.'"

"Mon dieu, however did yo' survive?" Gambit asked, stifling his laughter.

"I nearly didn't," Jean-Luc said merrily. "Fortunately, an Angel o' Mercy came t' my rescue."

"An Angel _o'_ Mercy, or an angel _named_ Mercy?"

"Hey, this is my story, I'll tell it the way I want," Jean-Luc replied. "And oui."

"My bad," Gambit said with false sincerity. "Please, go on."

"Mercy asked Henri if he'd given me the invitation t' your engagement yet."

Silence.

"And?" Gambit prompted.

Jean-Luc chuckled wickedly. Gambit made clicking noises with his tongue.

"And yo' complain when Henri does it t' yo'," Gambit said dryly. "Let me guess the ending t' this story. Either yo' did a happy dance and Mercy figured out dat she'd ruined all o' Henri's fun. Or, yo' accused both o' dem o' taunting yo' after yo' tried to torment me wit' your absurd wedding ideas when I told yo' I proposed."

"Yo' guessed correctly," Jean-Luc replied mischievously.

"Yeah? Which one?"

"The one dat was right."

"Ah ha! Yo' admit I was right," Gambit said.

"Yo' were also wrong," Jean-Luc replied.

"Not a chance," Gambit said smugly. "I was either half right, or I was completely right. 'Cause if I was right about the accusation, yo' still would have done a happy dance, and either way Mercy would have figured out she spoiled Henri's fun... probably on purpose."

Jean-Luc laughed.

Gambit and Jean-Luc chatted a little longer before hanging up. Gambit gave Rogue her phone back and returned to his dinner.

"Soooo Rogue," said Jubilee. "Have you happened to have decided who you want for bridesmaids yet?"

Jubilee batted her eyelids at Rogue. Rogue snickered.

"Would you like to be a bridesmaid, Jubes?" Rogue asked.

"Yes!" Jubilee replied excitedly. "Oh goody, goody, goody!"

Rogue chuckled and then grinned at Kitty.

"Kitty?" she said. "Would you like ta be muh maid of honour?"

"Me?" Kitty said, looking at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, of course," Rogue replied.

"Even though I used to object to you guys dating, even _before_ you started dating?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, even then," Rogue said. "You did stop giving us a hard time when we did start dating. And Ah really appreciate how supportive you've been, even though the age difference squicks ya."

"Well, it doesn't bother me nearly as much as it used to," said Kitty. "It's a little hard to object when you're so clearly in love with each other. Sure, I'd love to be your maid of honour."

"Thanks, sugah," Rogue said and turned her head towards Marrow. "Sarah? Would you like ta be a bridesmaid?"

Marrow stared at Rogue. Her eyes flickered towards Gambit, who seemed to find his food far more interesting than she, and then looked back at Rogue.

"You should ask Betsy," Marrow said, almost rudely. "She's the one that likes dressing up."

Marrow stood and started to take off, paused, then grabbed her plate and left the dining hall as quickly as she could without spilling anything.

"Hmm. Ah had a feeling Ah should have asked her in private," Rogue said ruefully.

"Ask her again later," Psylocke advised. "I'm sure she'll come around."

"Yeah," Kitty said, nodding her head. "So, what about you, Remy? Got your groomsmen all picked out yet?"

Gambit chewed and swallowed his mouthful of food.

"Well, I was going t' ask mon frère, Henri t' be my best man. I was also going t' ask mon cousin, Emil," Gambit said, then glanced over at Logan. "And well, Logan? Since yo' have t' wear a suit anyway, care t' be one of my groomsmen?"

"Sure," Logan replied. "Why not?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bright and early the next morning, the X-men departed for their latest house building project. The team, both mutant and human, had been working away for an hour or two when protesters started setting up on the footpath. Or what qualified as the footpath. Protesters didn't always show up at their work sites, but they did it just often enough to be irritating.

"Hmm, well, dat just guarantees the news crew is going t' show up," Gambit said when he noticed them.

"That's your cue ta leave, huh?" Rogue said, grinning at him.

"Mmmhmm," Gambit said, leaning over to give her a quick kiss. "Try not t' get caught in too many compromising positions wit' Warren, okay chère?"

Rogue laughed. "Oh believe me, Ah will."

Gambit grinned at her, and then departed the premises through the back way.

Sure enough, not long after the protesters got busy with their anti-mutant signs, a news crew did show up. The team did notice the news crew talking with the protesters for a while. The protesters then booed and jeered at Warren when he arrived. The news crew then swooped in on Warren and those that had come with him.

Finally, Warren and his people came onsite.

"Protesters, huh?" Psylocke said as he approached.

"Ignore them," Warren advised. "They're just sore because the incidences of Overdrive addict related crime has finally died down."

"Yeah, seriously," said Rogue, "protestin' charity work just makes 'em look irrational."

"They _are_ irrational," Psylocke said.

"Touché."

"Anyway," said Warren, rubbing his hands together. "Best get to work. I can't tell you how much I've been looking forward to this."

"Oh?" Psylocke asked. "More surprises planned?"

"Not really. Well, I did tell them about a charity benefit show I was planning," Warren said, gesturing to the news crew with his thumb, and then to the work place with his other hand. "But it's more that I'm finding doing this is surprisingly relaxing after a hard week at the office. Especially one that involved me having to do a stupid photo shoot."

"Decided to give the modelling thing a try after all?" Rogue asked mischievously.

"No, it turns out businessmen aren't immune to having their picture taken for magazines, go figure," Warren replied with a shrug.

Rogue laughed.

* * *

><p>Marrow was not used to having a room to herself. Marrow wasn't used to having anything even remotely resembling privacy, so when she did come across time alone she valued it greatly. The bedroom she had been given was a little daunting by her standards. It was clean, for one thing. The bed covers were actually in good condition, for another. Not that she actually slept on the bed; it was far too soft for her, so she usually just slept on the floor. The furniture was complete; no missing drawers or chipped sides or broken legs.<p>

It was unnerving and Marrow didn't like it at all. She felt completely out of place. They'd even given her brand new clothing, which even fit properly, and she had no idea why anyone even bothered wasting their money. Half of the clothes had holes in them already from her bones growing in all the wrong places.

There was a knock at the door, and Marrow looked up from where she was lying on the floor.

"Uhh..." Marrow said, hurriedly pushing the magazine she'd been looking at under the bed. "Yeah, what?"

"It's Rogue, may Ah come in?"

Marrow grumbled to herself.

"Yeah, whatever," she said.

Marrow sat up on the edge of the bed as Rogue opened the door and stepped inside.

"Ah was wondering if Ah could talk ta ya about the wedding," Rogue said, closing the door behind her.

"What about the wedding?" Marrow said, scowling and folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, Ah was honestly hoping that you'd reconsider being one of muh bridesmaids," Rogue said.

"Why?" Marrow asked, eyeing her with obvious distrust and suspicion.

"Because Ah know you're important ta Remy, and that makes ya important ta me too," Rogue replied firmly.

Marrow snorted contemptuously.

"Ah mean it, sugah," Rogue said seriously. "And Ah thought that Remy was important ta you too. Ah thought ya might like ta be involved."

"I don't need your charity—"

"It ain't charity—"

"—or your misplaced sympathies," Marrow snapped at her. "And I'm especially not interested in sating your pathetic desire to have ugly bridesmaids to make you look pretty."

"Umm, excuse me?" Rogue said, glaring at her. "Ah assure you the thought never even crossed muh mind."

"Oh realllly?" Marrow said scornfully. "Then why didn't you ask Betsy?"

"Ah don't know her that well, and she makes Remy uncomfortable," Rogue replied. "Are you calling Kitty and Jubilee ugly now?"

"I..."

"Ya know what? Forget Ah even asked," Rogue cut in. "Ah'm gonna ask Storm instead. Ah know her better and she and Remy are old friends. Here's a clue, Marrow; get a new attitude."

And before Marrow could say another word, Rogue turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Gambit busied himself kissing Rogue's neck while she ranted about her encounter with Marrow. He had thought that when they finally retired to their bedroom that night, that they'd actually be doing 'bedroom' things.<p>

Gambit wasn't entirely certain what to do about Marrow. He was glad she decided to stay with the X-men, even more so that she had agreed to help Warren out with building homes for the homeless. What he wasn't sure about was how he should deal with her. Ever since she had attempted to use him to wipe out Chicago, he had remained distant from her deliberately, but he still cared about her and still felt responsible for her. He couldn't turn his back on her.

"You're not gonna say anything?" Rogue demanded when silence followed her ranting.

"What do yo' want me t' say?" Gambit asked between kisses. "Sarah's idea of a special occasion is one where she doesn't have to eat refuse."

Rogue pulled a face.

"I doubt she's ever been t' a wedding in her life," Gambit went on, lifting his head to look at Rogue. "Not a legally binding one anyway, not unless it was t' scavenge food after the reception."

"That's not the point," Rogue said stubborn. "And there's no excuse for accusing me of only asking her 'cause Ah thought she was ugly."

Gambit gave a shrug. "Sarah's spent her entire life believing she's an ugly monster. If everyone tells her dat, why should she think any different?"

"That's still no excuse."

"Says the woman who's always told she's beautiful."

Rogue glared at him. "That's not what -"

Gambit put his finger on her lips.

"I know dat your reasons fo' asking Sarah were sincere, but I'll be honest, ma chère," he said gently. "I would have been very surprised if she had said yes."

"Hmph."

Gambit kissed her lips gently.

"And on a not entirely unrelated note," he said. "While yo' were still working on the house t'day, I had a chat wit' the Professor, and he thought we might like t' move int' the boathouse when we get married."

"The boathouse?"

"It seems to be in pretty good nick," Gambit replied. "Needs a little doing up t' be liveable, but it might be nice t' have a little place o' our own. Not t' mention a bit more room."

"Is there a bathroom in there?" Rogue asked dubiously.

"Non, we'll have t' put one in," he said. "I don't think we should count on being able t' move in straight after the wedding."

"Well, we've still got the honeymoon, and then we'll be visiting your family, so Ah think that's a fair bet," she said with a smile.

"Good point."

* * *

><p>Rogue cut herself off mid sentence and lifted her head as the school bell rang. She looked over at her small class, gathered around her and the car engine.<p>

"Alright folks," she said. "And since y'all been so co-operative, no homework today."

She grinned at the cheers and picked up a rag to wipe her hands while the students departed for their next class. She didn't have any more classes that day, and there weren't any cars up for servicing at the moment, so Rogue had the rest of the day off.

Rogue finished wiping most of the grease off, then washed her hands properly and made her way inside. She'd have an early lunch, she decided, and then start working on wedding plans. On her way to the dining hall, she passed by the mailroom, and decided she may as well see if anything had come in for her.

Each box was labelled with both mutant name and birth name. For people like Rogue, this was rather important. Although most people knew her as Rogue, she had to retain the use of her birth name for legal purposes, and most of her mail was addressed to that name. It was with little surprise that the one letter in her mailbox was therefore addressed to Marie D'Ancanto.

What was a surprise was that the letter was handwritten. Rogue turned it over to open it, and stopped short when she saw the sender's name on the back: Priscilla D'Ancanto.

Rogue just started at her mother's name and address for a good five minutes before she finally—with shaking fingers—unsealed the envelope.

_Dear Marie,_

_I'm not sure if this will reach you, or if you'll even read this if you get it. But if you are reading this, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. Your father and I are both sorry. I know we didn't handle things the best when your mutation manifested. I hope you can understand our fears and concerns after what happened to David._

_If you are willing, your father and I would very much like to see if we can work things out. I miss you, sweetheart. Please call._

_Love, Mama_

Rogue read the letter over three or four times, scarcely believing what she was reading. The last time she had seen her parents was after she had taken the Cure. She had tried to reconcile with them, but the whole attempt had just been awkward. Then the news came out that the Cure was wearing off, and Rogue left before they could kick her out...again. She had told them where she had been staying, but she never expected to hear from them again, and yet, here she was holding a letter from her mother in her hand.

Rather than go to the dining hall for an early lunch, Rogue headed to her bedroom. She sat down on the edge of the double bed she shared with Gambit and read over the letter once more. Priscilla had kindly left the phone number below her name, but Rogue still remembered it. She took a deep breath, pulled out her phone and dialled. She couldn't believe she was actually nervous about this.

The phone seemed to ring forever on the other end. Just when Rogue was starting to think that no one was home, someone picked up:

"Hello?" said the familiar voice of Priscilla D'Ancanto.

"Mama?" said Rogue.

"Marie?"

"Yeah, it's me," Rogue said. "Ah got your letter. Ah've missed you too."

"Oh sugah, it's so good to hear your voice," Priscilla said with a warm tone. "Ah wasn't sure if Ah'd hear back from you or not."

"Well, you did," Rogue said, trying to sound more cheerful and less like she was going to cry. "Ah never expected ta hear from y'all again."

"Ah know, and Ah really am sorry, sweetheart," Priscilla said. "It's just, well, you know what happened ta David."

"Yeah, Ah know. But Ah've good news, Mama," Rogue said. "Ah got muh powers under control now. Ah can touch people without hurtin' 'em. For real this time, not like with the Cure."

There was a pause and then: "That certainly is wonderful news."

Rogue hesitated. She also wanted to tell her about the engagement, but what with her parents unlikely to make it to the party the following day, she decided not to mention it just yet. Besides, in this case it was probably better in person.

"Would Ah... Would Ah be able ta come down and visit y'all?" Rogue asked tentatively. "Maybe not this weekend, but the one after?"

"Of course, sugah. Your father and Ah would love ta see you again," Priscilla replied.

"Great," Rogue said. "Ah might uhh, bring a...friend, if that's okay?"

"Absolutely," Priscilla said, and Rogue was encouraged by her mother's pleased voice. "It's a little cramped for company here, though, so Ah might call Carrie and see if she has a spare bed available."

"That would be great," Rogue replied, knowing that her Aunt Carrie ran a Bed and Breakfast. "Did you want muh number?"

"That would be good, just let me get a pen."

* * *

><p>Gambit grinned, seeing Rogue come floating into the rec room sometime later.<p>

"Someone's in a good mood," he said.

"I spoke ta Mama today," Rogue said happily, pulling Gambit off the lounge so she should hug him.

Gambit blinked. "Yo' what? Run dat by me again?"

Rogue giggled.

"Ah got a letter from Mama today. She said that she and Daddy were sorry about what happened and they missed me and wanted ta patch things up," Rogue said excitedly. "So Ah called and spoke to her. Oh and Ah arranged ta go visit them next weekend. You'll come with me, right?"

"O' course I will, chère," Gambit said, and he gave her a quick kiss. "This is certainly out o' the blue, ain't it?"

"Yeah, but the best timing," Rogue replied enthusiastically. "This means they can come ta our wedding, and Daddy can walk me down the aisle."

Gambit laughed lightly. "Yo' sure he deserves the privilege, ma chère? He did disown you a few years ago."

"It ain't about him," Rogue said flippantly. "Before Ah found out Ah was a mutant, Ah always expected muh parents ta be there when Ah got married. And now they can be."

* * *

><p>Jean-Luc, Henri, Mercy, Gigi and Emil arrived in New York the next day. Gambit took the day off to spend time with them, and they helped him set up for the engagement party in the hall he and Rogue had rented downtown for the occasion.<p>

"Hey everyone," Rogue said when she arrived mid preparation.

"HI Rogue," said Mercy, who was standing on a chair. "Yo' arrived just in time. Could yo' give me a hand wit' the banner?"

"Sure."

While Mercy stood on the chair to tie one end of the banner to the hook, Rogue flew up with the other side of the banner. Mercy took a long look at Rogue, and then at the empty space beneath her.

"Right," she said. "I forgot yo' could fly."

Rogue chuckled.

"Show off," Mercy added.

"Yup," Rogue replied merrily.

Rogue tied up her end of the banner, and then Gigi entered with some more decorations.

"Hey Rogue," Gigi greeted.

"Hi Gigi," Rogue replied, floating back down to the ground. "Ah understand ya gave Jean-Luc muh number."

Gigi shrugged. "He asked for it, and I figured Oncle Remy can't protect yo' from Grand-père forever."

"I can try!" Gambit called.

Rogue chuckled.

"By the way," Gigi went on. "I know you're marrying Oncle Remy and all, but you're not expecting me t' call yo' Tante Rogue, are yo'?"

"Uh, no," Rogue said. She hadn't even considered the idea. "That would just be weird."

"See, dat's what I thought," Gigi nodded. "You're not that much older than me."

"Exactly."

"What about Aunt Rogue?" Gambit suggested mischievously.

"Same thing, different language," Gigi retorted. "Still weird."

"Agreed," Rogue said with a nod.

"So," Gigi said gleefully, pulling out some balloons. "Yo' planning on going Bridezilla?"

"Uhh, no," Rogue said.

"What? Yo' mean, you're not planning on yelling at the seamstress when she makes your gown in egg shell white instead o' seashell white?" Gigi asked cheekily, sitting down on a nearby chair.

"Ah'm really not that pedantic," Rogue said, sitting down beside her with some more balloons.

Gigi sighed. "I suppose you're not gonna make your bridesmaids sign legal agreements saying dey're not allowed t' gain weight between now and the big day either?"

"Definitely not!"

"But it's all the rage," Gigi said, grinning at her.

"Ah pity your future bridesmaids," Rogue replied.

"Nah, by the time I get married, it'll either be out of fashion, or it'll have gotten worse."

Rogue snickered, and the two started blowing up balloons.

They finished their decorating, bummed around for awhile, and then pulled out the finger food. Not long thereafter, the other guests began arriving. Gambit put on some music.

Most of their guests had already expressed their congratulations (and a few 'about time's, to which Rogue felt the need to point out that Kitty and Piotr had been dating longer). Between general chatter, Rogue quite happily talked about the big white wedding she wanted.

The only one not getting into the spirit of things was Marrow. Although he pretended not to, Gambit did notice her sitting in the corner all alone, except when she decided to scavenge food from the buffet. Gambit couldn't help but wonder if Marrow had only come for the food. He considered going to talk to her, but decided that this evening was about himself and Rogue, and he wasn't going to let Marrow spoil it.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:**

I based Rogue's family (Owen, Priscilla and Carrie) on what was written in Rogue series 3, with some modification made to allow for established movieverse canon and what had previously been said in this series so far. Plus a ton of creative license to fill in the gaps, heh.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The engagement party was like a starting gun, signalling for Rogue and Gambit to get a move on actually making wedding plans if they were serious about getting married in June. They sat down and had a good chat about what they wanted and didn't want. Gambit was adamant about no spandex, no dancing midgets and no abductions. After he was done being silly, they got down to business.

On the subject of budget, Gambit told Rogue to spend whatever she wanted. Part of Rogue felt a little weird about spending what would predominantly be Gambit's money (although he did point out it was soon to be her money too), but also relieved that there was one less thing to worry about.

Rogue and Gambit had already been looking around for prospective venues prior to the party (and subsequently blanched at the waiting periods for certain places). Rogue wasn't all that enthusiastic about a long engagement, but kept some of these places in mind in case she couldn't get anywhere for a June wedding. Fortunately, they were able to find places for both ceremony and reception fairly soon after the engagement party.

The ceremony was going to be held in a quaint, little-but-not-too-little church. The minister thereof had no problems with marrying a Catholic boy and a lapsed Southern Baptist, but did insist they do a six-week marriage course with him first. Rogue was surprised by Gambit's willingness.

"A good t'ief always cases the place first," was his reply. "I find it strange you're so reluctant, especially when yo' have such strong opinions about making our marriage work."

For the reception, they found a hall with a waterview. The hall itself wasn't anything spectacular, but the waterview would be good for photos.

* * *

><p>Rogue and Gambit took a flight from New York to Mississippi on Friday afternoon and it was well after eight by the time they'd finally arrived at Carrie's Bed and Breakfast. Rogue concluded as she looked around the lounge in all its Southern charm that the place hadn't changed a bit.<p>

"Ah thought Ah heard someone come in," said a portly, middle-aged blonde upon her entry into the lounge from the side door. "About time ya got here, Marie."

"Hi Aunt Carrie," Rogue replied with a smile.

Rogue walked over to greet Carrie properly with a hug, but stopped at the last moment. This wasn't because she was worried that her aunt might be scared of her mutation, but rather because Carrie just wasn't much of a hugger to begin with.

"And who's this?" Carrie asked, gesturing to Gambit. "Living up North too long making you forget your manners?"

"Sorry," Rogue said sincerely. "Remy, this is muh Aunt Carrie. Aunt Carrie, this is Remy... Muh fiancé."

"Fiancé?" Carrie repeated, her face lighting up with delight.

"Yeah," Rogue said, not entirely encouraged by her aunt's reaction due to the sly gleam in Carrie's eye.

"A pleasure t' meet yo', madame," Gambit said politely.

Carrie smiled as Gambit kissed the back of her hand.

"Delighted," she replied, looking him over admiringly. "And how did you meet muh niece?"

"Go ahead," Rogue said. "Tell her all about how ya rescued me three times."

Gambit grinned as he let go of Carrie's hand.

"We actually met in a bar not too far away from here about deux years ago," Gambit began.

"A bar?" Carrie repeated, looking at Rogue. "Two years ago? What were you doing in a bar then, young lady?"

"Uhh...not drinking alcohol?" Rogue replied awkwardly.

"Better not have been."

"She was upset about the Cure wearing off and everything wit' her parents," Gambit went on, "so the first thing I rescued her from was her own misery."

"Uh huh, and just how did you do that?" Carrie drawled.

"I used my infallible charm," Gambit replied cheerfully. "Den I rescued her from trois thugs –"

"Where'd these 'thugs' come from?" Carrie asked, looking towards Rogue.

"One of them found out Ah was a mutant and he brought his friends along to ahh...well...yeah..." Rogue said.

"Mmmhmm," Carrie said, and looked back at Gambit. "So, you rescued muh reckless niece from trouble, then?"

"Oui," Gambit replied with a nod. "And den I discovered dat she had no place t' go fo' the night, so I took her back wit' me and escorted her back t' New York."

"Escorted, huh?" Carrie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"After dealing wit' the thugs, I didn't think it would be right fo' me not t' take her home and make sure she was safe," Gambit said with a slight smile. "Besides, I found out that she was living wit' an old friend o' mine."

"Convenient," Carrie said, took a deep breath and looked back at Rogue again. "So, you actually managed ta find yourself a Southern gentleman. There might be some hope for you yet."

"Thanks, Aunt Carrie," Rogue replied cynically.

Gambit just smiled and chose not to mention he wasn't much of a gentleman.

"Ah haven't told Mama and Daddy about our engagement yet," Rogue went on. "Ah thought it be better done in person."

"Oh, Ah couldn't agree more, sugah," Carrie replied with a smug tone. "Now, why don't Ah show y'all ta your room?"

* * *

><p>After Gambit was done complimenting Carrie for the fine breakfast she provided the next morning ("You weren't joking about that infallible charm were you, boy? Now git!"), Rogue took him on a tour around her hometown. Rogue showed him the church she used to attend, and where she went to school, and the numerous places she used to hang out at with her friends. At first Gambit teased her about the tour, but Rogue simply pointed out that he had done the same thing when they were in New Orleans, and that silenced him. They weren't meeting Rogue's parents until lunch time, but the tour took up most of the waiting time since they were walking to each destination.<p>

At around 11:50am, Rogue and Gambit arrived at her old childhood home. Rogue couldn't believe quite how loudly her head was pounding in her chest, and was quite certain that Gambit could hear it. They walked up the pathway to the front door, and Rogue pressed the doorbell.

There was a long wait before the door finally opened, and a big, hopeful smile appeared on Rogue's face as she laid eyes on her father.

"Hi Daddy," she said.

"Hi Marie," Owen replied and glanced over at Gambit, frowning slightly. "Who's this?"

"Oh, uhh, this is Remy," Rogue replied.

"Pleasure t' meet yo'," Gambit said, holding out his hand.

"Ah'm sure," Owen replied with a tight smile on his face as he shook Gambit's hand. "Come on in."

Rogue took a deep breath and glanced at Gambit as her father stepped away from the door. Gambit followed Rogue inside. He wasn't concerned about Rogue not introducing him as her fiancé straight away, realising that she wanted to announce their engagement to both parents at once.

"Your mother's in the kitchen," Owen said. "Lunch should be ready soon."

"Great," Rogue replied.

Awkward silence followed.

"So, uhh, mind if Ah show Remy muh old room while we wait?" Rogue asked. "Umm...that is...assuming it's still as Ah left it?"

"More or less," Owen replied. "I'll let you know when lunch is ready."

"Okay."

Owen left towards the kitchen. Rogue sighed and glanced at Gambit before tugging him towards the stairs.

"Ah get the impression this is gonna be a long lunch," she said.

"I'm sure things'll warm up once yo' have a chance t' actually talk," Gambit replied reassuringly.

"Ah hope so."

Rogue led the way to her old room. It didn't take long to realise why Owen had said "more or less", as her parents had clearly been using the room to store things. There were a number of large boxes on the floor, but otherwise Rogue's old things seemed to be intact.

"So," said Gambit, looking around. "Dis is where ma Roguey spent her childhood, hein?"

"Heh, yeah," Rogue said and then gestured to the foot of the bed. "And that's where it ended."

"Where yo' kissed... what's his name... David?"

"Uh huh," Rogue said, nodding and looking at the bed sadly.

Gambit leaned into her. "So chère, just what were yo' doing, kissing on your _bed_?"

Rogue laughed.

"Just that, sugah, just that," she said, and pointed to a map above the headboard of her bed, with pins and string stuck on it. "That was that trip Ah'd been planning on taking. Which Ah did end up taking after muh powers manifested."

"Ahh," Gambit said, navigating his way through the boxes to take a better look. "Well, now, dat was quite a long trip yo' had planned there."

"Uh huh," Rogue said as she sat on the side of the bed and pulled out the top drawer of her bedside table. "Ah'm sure it would have been much better if Ah hadn't needed ta resort ta scavenging for food."

Gambit shrugged. "Mebbe we can do it proper one day."

"That might be nice," Rogue said.

Ten or so minutes later, Owen arrived to inform them that lunch was ready. They headed downstairs into the dining room, where Priscilla was already seated at the table. Her eyes lit up when she saw her daughter, but a slight frown appeared when she saw Gambit.

"Hi Mama," Rogue said, walking around the table to greet her.

"Hi sweetheart," Priscilla said and then gestured to a nearby chair. "Why don't you have a seat?"

"Oh, sure."

Rogue said down, trying not to feel hurt that neither parent had wanted to give her a hug or anything. She couldn't reasonably expect them to throw off all their fears of her mutation in one fell swoop, could she?

"This is Remy," Rogue went on, gesturing towards Gambit.

"A pleasure t' meet yo', Mrs D'Ancanto," Gambit replied, joining them at the table.

"Likewise," Priscilla replied as Owen sat down as well.

"Lunch smells great," Rogue said, looking at the table and its plates of chicken and salad.

"Thank you."

Aside from things like "can you pass the salad?" and "may I have the butter when you're done?" very little was said while they filled their plates with food. Rogue discreetly avoided using her left hand as much as possible, not wanting her parents to find out about the engagement by noticing her ring. She had imagined telling her parents straight away, but things just felt so awkward right now it didn't seem like the right moment had arrived yet.

"So, Marie," said Priscilla. "Just what have you been doing with yourself at this...mutant school?"

"Ah'm the school mechanic and autoshop teacher," Rogue replied. "Remy teaches as well; cooking and, uhh, self defence."

"Oh? You can cook, can you?" Priscilla asked.

"I have the dubious privilege o' being the best chef in the house," Gambit replied. "Unfortunately, this means I usually get stuck cooking on holidays."

"Best chef in the house," Rogue repeated. "Only person even resembling a chef more like it."

"There are other cooks who can pull off a decent meal," Gambit said.

"Only 'cause ya taught 'em how."

"Well, I didn't teach your Mama," Gambit said, picking up a piece chicken with his fork. "And might I say, this chicken is divine."

"Thank you," Priscilla replied politely.

"Your mother tells me that you've gotten this death touch of yours under control," Owen said, cutting up his food as he spoke.

"Funny, calling it a death touch," Rogue said, trying not to sound cross. "Ah've never actually killed anyone with it. And yes, Ah do have it under control now. Just got full control last year. Remy was the one who helped me figure things out and practiced with me."

Owen glanced over at Gambit.

"Oh?" he said tersely. "You two are close then?"

Rogue took a deep breath. This was it.

"You might say that," she said. "We're engaged."

Dead silence.

Owen and Priscilla looked at each other.

"You have got to be kidding me," Owen muttered under his breath, so low that Gambit only just caught it, and Rogue didn't hear it at all.

"Engaged," Priscilla repeated, looked at Gambit, then back at Rogue. "Uhh, Marie, honey, don't you think that Remy's just a little old for you? No offence, Remy, Ah'm sure that you're a good man..."

"None taken," Gambit replied smoothly. "We get that a lot, actually."

"It's only seventeen years," said Rogue, trying to brush it off. "Ah just don't think that age matters when ya really love each other."

"Of course not," Priscilla said tersely.

Another awkward silence fell, and then an idea occurred to Rogue:

"Oh!" she exclaimed, and went on quickly, trying to reassure her mother: "Ah know we said that Remy's a teacher at the school, but he was never _muh_ teacher. We didn't meet until after we found out that the Cure was wearing off, and that was after Ah graduated. There was never any illicit teacher/student love affair."

"Good to know," Priscilla said.

"So what did you do prior to teaching at Marie's school?" Owen asked, giving Gambit a hard look.

"Freelancer," Gambit replied.

"I see," Owen said, clearly unimpressed.

"We're getting married in June. You will come...right?" Rogue asked, looking anxiously between her parents. "It would mean so much ta me if y'all could be there, and Daddy, Ah'd really like for you ta walk me down the aisle..."

"I'm sure we can arrange something," Owen replied, and Gambit immediately distrusted his tone, sensing the man had zero interest in doing any such thing.

"Ahem, so..." Priscilla said, with a determined cheerfulness. "Marie, Ah was curious about something. You see, we've been hearing all about Warren Worthington's 'houses for the homeless', project. The one where mutants are getting involved?"

Rogue face lit up. Maybe Warren's project was working and that was what inspired her parents to try and patch things up!

"Yeah, Remy and Ah have been involved with that," she said eagerly. "It has been so rewarding. Y'all have no idea; the looks on the faces of these families when they get the keys to their own house. There are times when it feels like the work is never going ta end, and ya decide that ya never want ta do this again. But then ya reach that moment when it's all done and ya can't wait ta build the next one."

"Well, Ah'm glad you're getting so involved in your community," Priscilla replied. "It's certainly been interesting for us, hearing the different stories, and actually seeing everyone at work. There are certainly some...unusual mutations out there."

"Yeah, but it's been nice working together, putting aside our differences and doing something that'll change the lives of others for the better," Rogue said with a decisive nod.

"Ah'm sure it has," Priscilla said. "What Ah'm curious about though, is that we've seen a woman who looks just like you, but she was flying and lifting up walls."

"Oh, that was me. Muh mutation isn't a death touch," Rogue said, with a frown towards her father. "Yeah Ah do put people inta comas, but those times are actually exceptions, not the rule. Usually it just makes 'em dizzy. Anyway, the point is, when Ah absorb mutants, Ah get ta borrow their powers. And it happens that Ah've imprinted super-strength, flight and invulnerability permanently."

Priscilla and Owen looked at each other.

"It's a long story," Rogue added, having no interest in recounting the story of Carol Danvers and Genosha. "But the extra powers have come in very useful along the way."

"Like with building houses," Owen said with an edge to his voice.

"Amongst other things," Rogue replied.

"Ah imagine you know Warren well then?" Priscilla asked.

The question sounded casual, but on top of all his other observations of Rogue's parents, it was the last piece of the puzzle Gambit needed. He had a sinking suspicion he knew what was really going on here.

"Yeah, pretty well," Rogue said, reaching for her glass. "We see him more than we used ta since he got his New York office. It's a little hard ta stay in good contact with someone when they live on the other side of the country, although, he does have pretty impressive flying speed. Sometimes he, Storm and Ah go flying together."

"Sounds like fun," Priscilla said.

"It is," Rogue said with a nod. "We haven't gone for awhile though. Warren's been busy with work and his charity projects, and of course, Ah've been busy with the wedding. Plus, there's this stupid rumour that's been going around ever since this Masquerade Ball the Worthington's held last year that Warren and Ah are dating, so we've been trying ta avoid being seen with each other. Of course, we're most likely ta get seen together building houses and that's when the cameras are usually around but..."

Rogue trailed off, seeing her parents look at each other again, and she realised what she just said.

"Oh..." Rogue said slowly. "Y'all probably heard that rumour too."

"Well, we did," Priscilla said slowly, not looking at Rogue. "We weren't sure if it was you, though, sugah. It looked like you, but we didn't think those were your powers."

Rogue pressed her lips together and stared hard at her mother and father in turn. Gambit quietly put down his knife and fork.

"That's what this is really about, isn't it?" Rogue said, looking right at Owen. "You thought Ah was dating Warren. You thought Ah was dating a millionaire and so y'all thought you could just...worm your way back into muh life for the opportunity ta mooch some cash."

"We really have missed you, Marie," Priscilla said hurriedly, while Owen just looked stonily back at Rogue without saying a word.

"Really," Rogue said, her growing upset and anger tingeing her voice. "This isn't about money then? Y'all really do want ta patch things up? You're honestly trying ta get over your fear of muh mutation?"

"Ah'm sure you can understand why your death touch—" Priscilla began.

"It's not a death touch!" Rogue screeched at her. "Ah can't believe this! Ah should have known it was too good ta be true. Ah was getting married ta the man Ah love more than anyone in the world, and muh parents wanted to reconcile. Ah was really looking forward ta y'all being there, and Daddy walkin' me down the aisle—hell, what am Ah saying? You probably _can't wait_ ta give me away for good!"

"Simmer down, Marie," Owen said firmly. "This is no place for your hysterics."

"Hysterics!" Rogue yelled, standing up so fast, her chair fell down behind her. "Ah'll show you hysterics—"

"Roguey-chère," Gambit cut in, reaching into one of the inside pockets of his coat. "There's an easy way t' resolve this, if I may?"

"Do whatever the hell you want," Rogue snapped, her eyes flashing angrily as she clenched her fists by her sides, trying to resist the urge to smash things.

"I'm so glad you said that," Gambit said languidly as he pulled out his cheque book. "So, Mr D'Ancanto, would yo' happen t' be a gambling man at all?"

"No," Owen replied, his eyes on the cheque book.

"Well, yo' are t'day," Gambit replied. "I am going t' write yo' a cheque. If yo' accept this cheque, den yo' and your dear wife agree never t' contact Rogue—Marie—ever again, and t' stay out o' her life from here on in."

Rogue drew in her breath sharply and stared at Gambit as he calmly wrote up a cheque.

"Remy..." she hissed in shock.

"This is your parents' chance t' reveal their true intentions, no?" Gambit said coolly. "Either dey really were only after money, in which case dey'll get it a lot faster dan if dey had t' waste time schmoozing wit' yo' and, ahem, Warren. Or dey actually want t' patch things up wit' yo', in which case, no amount o' money would keep dem away."

Rogue swallowed hard and didn't dare look at her parents.

"Ah really don't think that this is appropriate," Priscilla said tentatively.

"How much?" Owen asked.

"Daddy," Rogue said plaintively, feeling like her heart was breaking.

"Dat would be the gambling part," Gambit said coldly, lifting his head and meeting Owen's eyes. "It could be in the hundreds, the thousands...it could be fifty cents."

There was silence as Gambit finished writing the cheque and set it aside. He kept the cover of the cheque book closed so that Owen couldn't see what was written.

"Come on," Gambit said, keeping his expression bland just like he would in a game of poker. "If yo' really have a problem with Rogue's mutation den any amount—even fifty cents—has gotta be worth the guarantee dat you'll never see her again. On the other hand, if this wasn't all a farce, if yo' really do care about Rogue, den not even a cheque for a million dollars could keep yo' away."

"You're a teacher," Owen sneered as Gambit pulled out a deck of cards. "You don't have that kind of money. You're just throwing numbers around."

"Yeah? I don't believe I actually told yo' what I did as a freelancer," Gambit replied slyly, springing the cards from hand to hand with practised ease as he leaned back in his chair. "I also happen t' be very, _very_ good at poker."

Owen watched as the deck of cards sprang back to Gambit's other hand.

"How do Ah know the cheque'll even clear?" he demanded.

Rogue turned away from the table and leaned against the wall.

"Owen," Priscilla said after a glance towards Rogue.

"It'll clear," Gambit said. "If it doesn't, yo' might decide t' contact Rogue, and I plan t' make sure dat yo' never hurt her again."

As if to emphasise the point, Gambit stopped springing the deck of cards and took up a solitary card between his fingers. He charged up the card and Priscilla gave a little scream as his eyes changed from brown-on-white to red-on-black. Owen's jaw stiffened.

Gambit removed the charge from the card and went back to springing the deck between his fingers as if nothing had happened. He kept his eyes locked with Owen's.

"Owen," Priscilla said, her voice sounding a lot more scared and nervous than it had before. "Ah think... Ah think we should..."

"We'll take it," Owen said.

Rogue choked out a sob as Gambit put the deck of cards back together and removed the cheque from the book. He stood as he held the cheque out to Owen and put the book and his cards back into his pockets.

"If yo' ever contact Rogue again, even so much as a birthday card," Gambit said with a voice of icy-menace, "I will come back fo' every last cent."

"Oh don't worry, we won't," Owen replied, practically snatching the cheque from Gambit's fingers.

Gambit turned from him and slipped his hands around Rogue's waist.

"Come, ma chère," he said as Owen gaped at the one million dollar cheque. "Let's go."

Rogue couldn't seem to stop the tears from coming as Gambit led her away.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"How'd it go?" Carrie asked as Rogue and Gambit entered the lounge.

Gambit looked up and narrowed his eyes at Carrie. After leaving Rogue's parents' place, they'd gone to a nearby park, which was thankfully quiet. Rogue had cried and yelled at Gambit. Gambit had taken it all, restraining the urge to respond to her heated barbs in kind. When at last she achieved some semblance of calm, he'd explained why he did what he did. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying.

"Yo' knew," Gambit said, glaring at Carrie and holding Rogue protectively beside him.

"Knew what?" Carrie said, leaning on the counter without so much as a flicker of knowing in her eye.

"That Rogue's parents thought she was dating Warren Worthington."

Carrie snorted. "Sugah, _everyone_ around here thinks Marie's dating Worthington. That's not news."

Rogue sniffed and refused to look at her aunt.

"Fine," Gambit said tersely. "Yo' knew that was the real reason why they contacted her."

"'Course Ah did," Carrie replied. "That's exactly the kind of stunt Ah'd expect Owen ta pull. Priscilla never should have married him. Tried ta warn her Owen was no good, but would she listen ta her sister? No."

"You didn't think ta say something?" Rogue asked bitterly.

"Why? Ya already knew Ah didn't like Owen, and besides, you were obviously smart enough ta figure it out for yourself," Carrie said matter-of-factly. "Now, go ta your room and get yourself cleaned up and rested. Dinner is at six-thirty and we're having company."

"Ah'm a grown woman, Aunt Carrie," Rogue replied stubbornly. "Ya don't get ta order me around any more."

"Ah cook for you, Ah clean for you," Carrie said. "Ah let ya stay at muh place of work free of charge—"

"Okay, okay, Ah'm going, Ah'm going," Rogue said, starting for the staircase.

"Six-thirty!" Carrie repeated after her. "Don't be late, or Ah'll be dragging you down by your hair, young lady."

"Whatever," Rogue replied irritably, then noticed Gambit wasn't following. "Coming Remy?"

"I'll be there in a minute, chère," Gambit replied. "I just want a word wit' your Aunt."

Rogue's only response to that was to storm up the stairs. Carrie and Gambit looked at each other.

"So, are yo' actually interested in being a part of Rogue's life, or am I going t' have t' pay yo' t' back off too?" Gambit asked coldly.

"Too?" Carrie repeated, and gave Gambit a horrified look. "Ya didn't actually give _Owen_ money, did you?"

"I didn't give it," Gambit replied. "I paid him—and Priscilla—never to contact Rogue ever again."

"You little fool," Carrie snapped. "Money's what this has all been about. That's what he wanted."

"I know," Gambit said smugly. "And if dey're not kicking demselves already, dey will be when the cheque clears. It was a very _large_ amount of money, and I'm sure dat dey're smart enough t' realise dat there's way more where dat came from."

Carrie looked at Gambit for a long moment. Finally, a smile cracked at her lips.

"But they've gone and revealed their true colours by accepting the money," she said. "Any chance of reconciliation is gone. And here Ah was thinking Ah wasn't going ta like you."

"I still haven't decided if I like yo'," Gambit retorted. "Yo' still haven't answered my question: Do I have t' pay you t' stay away from Rogue too?"

"Ah don't want your money," Carrie replied, and gestured around. "See this? Ah worked for this. Ah scrimped and saved ta buy this place, and Ah've worked damned hard to get it going and _keep_ it going. Ah don't want any money Ah haven't earned, and Ah'm sure as hell not gonna take any money for cuttin' off muh family. 'Sides, who do y'all think called her a rogue first?"

Gambit cracked a smile. "Yo'?"

"My niece has always been a little trouble-maker," Carrie said. "Don't surprise me one bit she turned out ta be a mutant; if Ah didn't know better, Ah'd say she did it on purpose. Don't surprise me none she's found herself a man just as much of a rogue as she is either."

"Funny," Gambit replied. "I seem t' remember Rogue telling me she was the perfect child and never got into any trouble."

"Ah sincerely hope ya didn't believe that."

"Not a word."

Carrie chuckled. "Go on with ya now. Ah've work that needs doing."

* * *

><p>When Gambit got up to the bedroom, he found Rogue curled up in bed. He closed the door softly behind him.<p>

"Didja pay muh aunt off too?" Rogue asked bitterly.

"Nah, she wasn't interested," Gambit replied, sitting down beside her. "Looks like yo' got your family values from her."

Rogue sniffed. "Ah feel like an idiot."

"Really? Don't look much like one."

"They rejected me twice 'cause of muh mutation," she said. "Ah should have known they wouldn't just change their minds."

"Roguey," Gambit said patiently, rubbing her back gently. "There's nothing wrong wit' trying. I'm really sorry dat things didn't work out, but the only idiots here are your folks. You're worth more than all the money in the world, and I'm a t'ief, so I should know."

Rogue made a noise that was half giggle, half sob.

* * *

><p>At 6:25 that evening, Rogue and Gambit arrived in the dining room. Only one of the many tables was set up, and places were set for four. Carrie only gave them a nod as they came in, and headed out of the room again.<p>

Rogue and Gambit waited, standing by the seats they had chosen for themselves. They heard the front door open, and a moment later Carrie re-entered the room with a guest in tow. Rogue's eyes widened with shock and recognition.

"David!" she exclaimed.

David grinned at her and lost no time closing the distance. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Marie," he said, when they finally pulled back from the hug. "Long time no see."

"Hey," Rogue replied, her hands still on his arms. "Ah'm so sorry about what happened. Ah'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, Ah'm fine," David assured her. "A little annoyed ya didn't come talk ta me sooner though."

"Ah couldn't," Rogue replied. "Your parents wouldn't let me anywhere near ya."

"Yeah, Ah know."

"And last time Ah came here, ya were at college."

"Still am," David said, then gave Carrie a sly grin. "A little bird told me you were coming down this weekend."

Rogue turned her head and smiled at her aunt.

"Thanks so much," she said.

"Nonsense," Carrie replied. "It's long past time you two caught up, and we all knew that meeting with your parents was going ta go badly. May as well get something worthwhile out of this weekend. Now, y'all sit down, and Ah'll be back with dinner."

Rogue and David finally released each other to sit down, and both looked at Gambit.

"Oh, David," Rogue said. "This is muh fiancé, Remy. Remy, this is David, the guy Ah put into a coma when muh powers manifested."

"Fiancé," David repeated, and held out his hand to Remy. "And here Ah was thinking Ah was doing pretty good with a steady girlfriend. Nice ta meet ya."

"Nice t' finally put a face t' the name," Gambit replied, shaking David's hand.

"Aww shucks," David said, pulling out a chair. "Marie hasn't been telling tales on me, has she?"

Rogue laughed as she and Gambit sat down as well.

"Nothing bad, sugah," she said.

"Ha! Who are you trying ta fool?" David asked, grinning at her, then at Gambit. "Did Marie ever tell ya about the time she put nair in all the football team's helmets?"

"No," Gambit replied, darting a look at Rogue. "Do tell."

"Ah never went anywhere near the boys locker room," Rogue replied, the smirk on her face completely ruining the dignified response she was going for.

"Nooo, ya just got Peter ta do it for you," David said. "Ah know it was your idea."

"Ya know nothing of the sort," Rogue said as Carrie entered the room, carrying a tray of food. "And might Ah say, Ah think y'all looked a lot better with no hair."

"If it makes yo' feel any better, mon ami," Gambit said with a mischievous gleam in his eye, "Rogue lost all her hair a bit over a year ago."

Rogue's face went dark as Carrie put out the plates of piping hot food.

"You had better not have those photos, Swamp Rat," she said.

"Photos?" David inquired, his eyes lighting up as Carrie put the tray aside.

"Well, I don't have dem on me right this second," Gambit said wickedly. "But I can get dem."

"Don't you dare!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Ahem," Carrie said, seating herself at the table. "Ah'm sure this is a fascinatin' conversation you're having, but it's time ta say Grace."

She held out her hands and wisely Gambit and David took them, and Rogue took theirs.

"Ah thank ya Lord for this food that we're about ta eat, and for the company we're about ta eat it with," Carrie said with her eyes closed and head bowed. "Please bless it ta our bodies, in Jesus' name, Amen."

She opened her eyes, and everyone let go of each others hands.

"Dinner smells wonderful," Gambit said with a nod to Carrie.

"Don't start ya charmin' before ya start eatin', boy," Carrie replied good-naturedly.

"So," David said as he scooped up vegetables on his fork. "What's this about Rogue not having hair?"

"Ah was in an explosion January last year," Rogue said. "Ah lost all muh hair as a result."

She might have added all her clothes too, but she felt awkward making that admission in front of her aunt.

"An explosion?" David repeated, his eyes scanning her. "And all ya lost was your hair?"

"Oh, uhh," Rogue said awkwardly. "Ah guess Ah never did get ta explain ta y'all about muh mutant powers, huh?"

"No, but Ah'd say it's past time Ah found out."

Rogue nodded and delayed replying while she ate a mouthful of food.

"When Ah touch someone," she said after she swallowed, "Ah absorb their life force. Ah get a copy of their thoughts, memories, skills, that kind of thing. A copy of them ends up in muh head permanently."

"So Ah'm hanging around in there?" David asked curiously.

"Yeah," Rogue said ruefully. "It's getting a little crowded in there. And in the case of mutants Ah get ta borrow their powers for a while. Ah was invulnerable when the explosion happened, which was fortunate 'cause that was the only thing that kept me alive. And that's the story of how Ah lost muh hair. Muh only disappointment is that it's not going to be longer before we get married."

"Ah have ta admit, when Ah saw ya on TV with the hair cut and the white streak Ah almost didn't recognise you," David said, then grinned as he added: "Ah kept going onta Youtube and looking at photos and stuff going: 'Is that Marie? No, it can't be...but could it be?'"

Rogue laughed.

"And Ah suppose ya bought the rumour that Ah was datin' Warren Worthington too?" she asked, trying not to sound irritated.

David shrugged. "No reason not ta until now."

Rogue grunted and turned her attention back to her food.

"How does the whole coma thing come inta it?" David asked.

"Oh well, Ah've actually only put people inta comas a few times," Rogue said. "These days it's usually just a dizzy spell at most. Unfortunate side-effect it would seem. You got the second worst coma Ah've ever put someone in."

"How long was the worst?"

"Ah don't know yet," Rogue replied quietly. "It's been over a year and she still hasn't woken up yet. She's the one Ah got muh invulnerability, super-strength and flight from."

"Ah see," David said slowly.

"It was an accident...kind of..." Rogue said. "It's complicated. Ah didn't want ta absorb her, but Ah was put inta a position where Ah didn't have a whole lot of choice. She understands."

"She does, huh?

"Well, the copy of her mind Ah have in muh head understands," Rogue said ruefully. "Heck, she even encouraged me. Don't really make it any easier. Anyway, enough about me, what have you been doing lately?"

While David chatted between mouthfuls of food about what he'd been doing at college, Gambit watched and listened with just the teensiest bit of jealously. He knew he was sitting across from Rogue's first boyfriend, and he also knew that David would always have a special place in Rogue's heart because of that. He knew that, because his first girlfriend, Bella Donna, still had a special place in his. Naturally he was smart enough to realise that Rogue wasn't going to leave him for David any more than he would leave her for Bella Donna. It wasn't that kind of jealously.

"What happened after ya left?" David asked Rogue when they were well into the meal. "You know, aside from losing all your hair, building houses for homeless people and getting yourself engaged to a guy old enough ta be your father?"

"Hey," Rogue objected as David gestured to Remy with his thumb and a grin. "Ah'll have ya know Remy's ten years younger than muh father."

"Muh mistake," David replied, still grinning.

"You know, chère," Gambit said thoughtfully. "Usually it's the femmes who comment about the age difference: Kitty, Gigi, Sarah."

"That's true," Rogue said. "Although Ah think Gigi only does it ta give ya a hard time."

"Yeah, I probably deserve it for all the hard times I give her," Gambit said wickedly.

"Gigi is Remy's niece," Rogue explained in response to David's querying expression. "She's about a year younger than me."

David laughed. Gambit just shrugged.

"We've already discussed it," Rogue went on cheerfully. "She's not calling me 'Aunt'."

David laughed harder.

"But yeah, in answer ta your question," Rogue said after a sip of her drink. "Ah hung around here long enough ta make sure you woke up, and then Ah left. Ah don't know if you remember me telling yo about the trip Ah was planning?"

"The one ta Canada?"

"Yeah, Ah did that."

"Was it cold?" David asked mischievously.

"Yeah, but Ah had ta cover up completely anyway 'cause Ah couldn't control muh powers," Rogue replied with a smirk.

"Couldn't control? So any time someone touched your skin?" David asked.

"Uh huh," Rogue confirmed with a nod. "One of the main reasons why it's so crowded inside muh head. Anyway, Ah ended up meetin' up with some other mutants and going ta this school in New York for mutants. Got ta finish high school after all, and now Ah teach there."

"Aren't you a little young ta be a teacher?"

"Not a whole lotta choice, sugah," Rogue replied. "Half our qualified teaching staff died a couple of years ago. The graduating class—mine—decided ta stay and help out. A lot of the students are runaways, so if we don't teach 'em, who will? That said, Professor Xavier's been looking for some qualified teachers and he's got a couple lined up for the next school year."

Rogue decided not to mention that Professor Xavier had redoubled his search when they agreed to take some exchange students from Genosha. Neither David nor Carrie really needed to know about that.

"Cool," David said with a nod. "So, do Ah get ta come to the wedding?"

"Sure. We haven't sent out the invitations yet, 'cause Ah wanted ta see how things went with muh parents," Rogue said. "And well, things didn't. Ah'll sent out the invites on Monday, so Ah should get your address."

"Great," David said. "Do Ah get ta bring a date?"

"Ah don't know. Ah think that's pushing it," she teased him. "Of course you can bring a date. You know, Ah have ta say, David, Ah was kinda worried that after what happened that you might...might not like mutants."

Rogue looked down at her plate.

"Well, it's funny," David said. "Ah got that attitude from basically everyone after Ah woke up. They all seemed ta think that the best way ta sympathise would be ta bash you, and tell me all about what a horrible person you were for what ya did. Thing is, the person they were all describin' wasn't the person Ah knew. Ah ain't stupid, Ah realised it was an accident."

Gambit cleaned off his plate and set it aside.

"Everyone was a little surprised at me when Ah started defending you, but seriously, from my perspective it was like their opinions of you took a one-eighty turn overnight. Weren't no call for that. No one would have treated you like that if we'd been in a car accident and you had been driving," David went on firmly. "So yeah, Ah find myself defending mutants a lot these days. Get some crap for that, but Ah don't see how mutation has any bearing on whether you're a good person or not."

"Ah don't either," Rogue agreed.

"Besides," David added with a sly smile. "Ah spent most of the coma unconscious."

Rogue giggled.

Afterwards, Rogue wasn't sure if this had been the best or worst day of her life, and finally decided it had been the most emotionally stressful day. Having to deal with her parents—having Gambit _pay off_ her parents—had certainly been one of the worst experiences she'd ever gone through. Yet somehow, having the chance to reunite with David and sort things out had actually been worth it.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN:**

Kitty Pryde suggested that Rogue should have "Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue" and the blue garter. No, really, I was talking to Kitty on Facebook. It seemed only appropriate that she make the same suggestions in-story... hehehe.

On a not unrelated note, if you're not already reading it, you should check out Kinetically Charmed's story "The Beautiful Mind of Katherine Pryde". It's funny and sweet, and I do a little happy dance every time I get an alert for a new chapter :-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee and Storm were sitting on the lounges in the rec room. They were armed with bridal magazines, samples and Kitty's laptop.

"You know what you need, Rogue," Kitty said as she went about looking up pictures of wedding shoes on the internet. "Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."

Rogue giggled.

"Absolutely," Rogue said, grinning. "Ah think muh dress will qualify as new."

"I'm sure there's something from one of us you can borrow," said Storm.

"We should talk to the Professor about something old," Jubilee said with a giggle. "This is his family home, after all. There's bound to be something really, really old here you can use."

"Old, not ancient," Kitty joked. "Ooh you should have a blue garter. You were planning on having a garter, right?"

"Ah wouldn't dream of denyin' Remy the chance ta feel me up in front of everyone and get away with it," Rogue replied mischievously.

"He does that already," Jubilee pointed out.

"Did you happen to have any particular theme in mind, Rogue?" Storm asked, flipping through the pages of one of the bridal magazines.

"Big white wedding doesn't qualify as a theme?" Rogue asked, only half joking. "Ah don't know, Ah'm inclined towards a fairy tale theme, Ah guess."

"You guess?" Jubilee asked. "You don't sound too sure."

"Well, when Ah say fairy tale, Ah don't want ta go overboard or anything," Rogue said. "No actual fairies."

"Aww come on," Jubilee said. "You can't tell me that if you had someone to be your flower girl, you wouldn't dress her up in fairy wings."

Rogue laughed.

"I guess that's a no to glass slippers, then?" Kitty said, turning her laptop around so Rogue could see the clear shoes on display.

"Oh you're kidding me," Rogue said as she lifted her head to look at the screen. "They actually make shoes out of glass? That can't possible be comfortable. Or practical."

"Well, alternatively..." and Kitty turned the laptop back around long enough to change the window, "you could have wedding sneakers."

"Sneakers?" Jubilee said, staring. "They make wedding sneakers? That's just... who would... gah!"

"Jubes' brain just exploded," Rogue said with a giggle.

"Some of them have high heels too," Kitty said.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose? Half the problem with high heel shoes being uncomfortable is the fact that they're high heeled," Rogue said.

Kitty just shrugged and turned her laptop back around again.

"Oooh you should totally release some white doves," Jubilee said enthusiastically. "Not only is that totally romantic but it's very Snow White. You know, the enchanting cute wild animals with her singing thing."

"See that's the part of the fairy tale theme Ah want ta avoid," Rogue said. "Ah don't want ta mimic any particular fairy tale or go partially medieval or anything."

"So castles are out too, huh?" asked Jubilee.

"Ah already looked at castles. They were booked out ages ago."

"Aww sad."

"Releasing white doves isn't a good idea anyway," said Storm. "They will have been domesticated beforehand, so they won't know how to look after themselves in the wild; and they're albino, so their eyesight is bad. They will either be eaten by a hawk, hit by a car, or they will starve to death."

"I did not know that," Jubilee said slowly.

"White homing pigeons would be a better option. Pigeons and doves are from the same family," Storm added.

"It would still be fairy tale-ish and big white wedding-ish," Kitty said thoughtfully. "Lots of people do it, and white birds are always showing up in fairy tales; swans, umm... actually swans come up in a few fairy tales, come to think of it."

"Well, Ah'll think about it," Rogue said. "It might be nice, but Ah don't want this ta get too complicated."

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the middle of the night at the Mansion, relatively speaking. Certain people who needed little to no sleep were up and about, as were those who were night owls. But overall, it was quiet enough that Marrow could sneak into the rec room and curl up on the lounge with the bridal magazine that had been left behind.<p>

Marrow sighed wistfully as she admired all the pretty women in their beautiful clothes. She didn't know why she still insisted on torturing herself like this. Obviously, not everyone could be pretty and she was one of the ugly ones. Uncontrollable bone growth would never be attractive, and no amount of beautiful clothing could change that.

"Find something interesting?"

Marrow's head jerked up at the sound of Gambit's voice. He was leaning on the door frame, looking right at her. Great, the first time he'd spoken to her since Florida, and it had to be while she was stealing a peek at his fiancée's magazine.

"No," Marrow snapped at him, jerking up her legs in an attempt to cover the evidence, even though he'd already seen it. "Shouldn't you be in bed with Rogue by now?"

"Just got back from the casino," Gambit replied with a shrug as he pushed off the door frame and walked towards her. "Cleaned up at the poker tables. It was a good night."

"Whatever."

"Yo' know, Sarah," he went on, sitting down beside her. "If yo' want t' be involved wit' the wedding after all, it's not too late t' ask."

"Involved? I'm surprised you haven't told Rogue you don't want monsters at her wedding," Marrow said sourly, glaring at him.

"We didn't discuss monsters," Gambit replied solemnly. "But we did agree dat we wouldn't dress up as orges."

"Why would you dress up as orges?" Marrow asked, giving him a weird look.

"Orge costumes would be completely appropriate fo' a _Shrek_ themed wedding," Gambit said, noted the blank expression on her face and continued: "The cartoon movies dat parody fairy tales? No? I'll tell Bobby; he's sure to indoctrinate yo' as soon as he knows you've been deprived."

Marrow snorted.

"Don't bother," she said. "It's not like you actually care. Don't even know why you're bothering to talk to me about your stupid wedding anyway. If I even get invited it's only 'cause Rogue doesn't know you hate me."

"Hmm, oui," Gambit said, standing up. "It is quite a conundrum, isn't it? There are just so many excuses I could give t' Rogue about not wanting yo' at our wedding. Hell, for that matter, why didn't I object t' yo' joining the X-men in the first place? Let's see if you're smart enough t' figure it out, no?"

Marrow watched sourly as Gambit left. Great, now he thought she was stupid too.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I've decided," Rogue said, stepping out of the extra large changing room. "Full skirt's the way to go."<p>

Jubilee looked up and grinned at her friend, dressed in a strapless ballgown. They had some time off and decided to visit on of the bridal shops downtown. Kitty and Storm were going to join them when they were done with their classes.

"Hi there, Cinderella," Jubilee said, jokingly.

"Hi," Rogue replied cheerfully, twirling around in the dress. "This is so much fun."

Jubilee laughed. "Well, you look gorgeous."

"How's it going?" asked the shop assistant, Anne, as she returned from the back room. She smiled when she saw Rogue having fun in the gown.

"Great," said Rogue. "Ah love this dress. Have ya got any others like it?"

"Certainly," Anne replied, and headed over to another rack. "Is there anything in particular you're after? Something you like, or don't like about the one you're wearing now?"

"Well," Rogue said, stopping her twirling long enough to scrutinise her appearance in the mirror. "Ah like the lace on the skirt, but the embroidery on the bodice isn't really muh style."

"Very well," said Anne, looking through the gowns. "What about the length? Do you like it that long, or would you like it to drag on the ground more?"

"Umm, Ah'm not sure..."

"That's fine," she said and pulled out a gown after checking the size. "What about this one?"

Rogue looked at it thoughtfully. "Ah like the bodice a bit better, not sure about the skirt though. Ah'm sure it'll look better if Ah try it on..."

Anne chuckled and gestured towards the changing room. "Let's find out."

She carried the gown over to the changing room for Rogue, and hung it on one of the hooks. Rogue stepped inside and closed the curtain. Anne turned back to Jubilee, and Jubilee noticed a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Think of something?" Jubilee asked.

"Hmm? Oh, no," she replied. "I just keep thinking I've seen your friend somewhere before. So, have you found anything you like?"

"Oh yes," Jubilee said gleefully, and pulled out a yellow dress as the door to the store opened. "I'm gonna try and talk Rogue into letting us bridesmaids wear this one."

Anne nodded and then looked over at Storm and Kitty, who had just walked in. "Can I help you?"

"We're with Jubilee," said Kitty.

"Rogue's trying on a dress now," Jubilee said, then held out the dress she had chosen. "So, guys, whaddya think? Gorgeous, isn't it? You'll help me talk Rogue into it, right?"

"Perhaps," Storm said. "But I think I would prefer to look for myself first."

Jubilee sighed dramatically. "If you must."

Kitty giggled, and she and Storm started looking through the vast collection of bridesmaids gowns. After a few minutes, Rogue emerged from the changing room once more.

"Hey, you're here," Rogue said upon seeing Kitty and Storm.

"Yeah, sorry we're late," Kitty said, looking over Rogue's dress. "Wow, you look awesome."

Rogue beamed. "Thank ya, sugah."

She did a couple of twirls and enjoyed the way the skirt swished against her legs.

"And how do you like this one?" asked Anne.

"Well, it's gorgeous to look at," Rogue said, coming to a stop and looking in the mirror. "Unfortunately, Ah think it might be too heavy. The wedding's in June, and this might be too hot."

"A full skirt might be too hot regardless of the material," Kitty said thoughtfully. "Maybe you should look at something with a shorter skirt?"

"That's no fun," Rogue replied. "Look at the size of this skirt! There ain't a whole lot of places you can wear a skirt this big without people looking at ya funny. And it's so much fun ta spin around in."

Kitty giggled as Rogue starting turning around in the dress again.

"Speaking of dresses," said Jubilee, and she held up the one she liked. "It's awesome, right?"

"Not as awesome as this one, sugah," Rogue said with a teasing grin. "Ah'm not sure about that yellow though. Ah was leaning towards green or pink, maybe red."

"Why don't you try it on?" Anne suggested, as she went through the wedding gowns again. "Even if you don't like the colour, it might give you some idea of how the style suits. Were you planning on having all your bridesmaids matching, or were you inclined to have different styles or colours?"

"Ah'm inclined ta be open-minded right now," Rogue replied. "As Ah know muh gals have good taste—mostly—"

"Hey!" Jubilee said, knowing the jibe was directed at her.

"—and Ah haven't really figured out the colour scheme yet, anyway," Rogue finished. "Ah figured Ah'd wait and see what everyone looked good in first."

"Hear that, girls?" said Jubilee wickedly. "We get to choose the colour scheme."

Kitty giggled.

"I assume that you want the groomsmen to match us?" asked Storm. "Perhaps shirts of the same colour?"

"Yeah," Rogue replied with a nod.

"Then it's decided," Kitty said gleefully. "The colour shall be pink."

"Pink?" Jubilee said. "Why pink?"

"Logan."

The women laughed.

* * *

><p>Gambit gently stroked Rogue's arm, where she laid half on top of him in their bed.<p>

"Roguey?"

"Mmm?"

"I was t'inking about, well, about some o' the t'ings we've been discussing in the marriage course."

"Yeah?"

A lot of what had been discussed so far was, in Rogue's opinion, common sense. Or should be common sense. There was a strong emphasis on communicating, in particular, voicing their expectations of each other, rather than just expecting the other to fulfil them. They'd also spoken about attempting to change the other person, and making sure that they took time out for themselves. Tonight, they'd ended up talking a lot about the things that lead to divorce, sex, and the perils of living and sleeping together before getting married. The minister had quite understood that since they both taught at a boarding school, living together since before they even started dating was just one of those things. He was, however, aghast to find out that they'd started sharing a room almost straight away.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," Rogue said quickly. "Ah'm prone ta nightmares, like really bad, waking up in the middle of the night just so Ah can throw up and then still can't get back ta sleep until its time for breakfast level nightmares. It's a...a hazard of muh mutation, especially if it's been particularly active. It had been particularly active about the time we start dating, and knowing Ah was likely ta have nightmares, Remy insisted on sharing the room with me just in case."

"Fo' the record, I would have done it even if we hadn't been dating at the time," Gambit added.

"And Ah did end up having a couple of nasty nightmares," Rogue said, then smiled at Gambit. "But Ah haven't had any real problems with getting back ta sleep since. Remy's very good at getting me back ta sleep... Ah swear that's not nearly as perverted as it sounds."

Gambit had laughed at that.

"Although some people like ta imply otherwise," Rogue had added.

"You don't need to explain to me," the minister had said. "I was a little surprised, but I'm not going to sit here in judgement and tell you that you're not going to last. That's not my call to make. What I will do—am trying to do through this course—is give you the tools to keep your marriage going, regardless of what statistics have to say about your chances."

"What I was thinking," Gambit said, drawing Rogue out of her remembrance, "was maybe we should not have sex again until after we're married."

Rogue was silent for a moment. "Is this supposed ta be muh cue ta ask ya who you are, and what have ya done with Remy?"

Gambit laughed.

"Don't get me wrong, chère, it's not that I wouldn't love t' do yo' over and over... and over again," he said, and Rogue giggled in his arms. "It's more that... When we get married, I want t' wake up the next morning and feel like we're married, like somet'ing has changed. I don't want us t' get t' our first day and be like 'okay, now what?'"

"Ah'd hope 'now what' would be going on our honeymoon," Rogue said smartly, "but Ah take your point."

"Plus I t'ink it'll be a real test o' the foundation o' our relationship, no?" Gambit said slyly. "Some people find planning a wedding t' be particularly stressful. Let's see how well we communicate and deal wit' problems as a team, wit'out resorting t' the physical."

Rogue nodded slowly, then lifted her head and gave him a kiss.

"Okay," she said agreeably. "Did you want ta take this one step further and sleep in separate beds again?"

"Hell no."

Rogue laughed.

* * *

><p>"Rogue?" Kitty said as she and Jubilee walked into the dining hall where there was a scattered few having lunch.<p>

"Hey," Rogue said, lifting her head from the book she was reading while eating.

"Umm, there's something you need to see," Kitty said.

The girls sat down across from her and Kitty put a magazine onto the table. Jubilee was grinning maniacally, and looking like she was trying not to.

"Yeah, what?" Rogue asked with her head towards Kitty, but her eyes on Jubilee.

Kitty turned a couple of pages, rotated the magazine, and pushed it towards Rogue.

"It seems that you've been recognised while you've been wedding dress shopping," Kitty said, sounding apologetic.

The colour drained from Rogue face as her eyes lay on a photo of herself trying on a wedding gown and looking in the mirror. The headline and article accompanying it was speculation about the sexy Warren Worthington the Third marrying his girlfriend, known only as 'Rogue' and the little that they knew about her.

"This is crap," Rogue said. "This is utter crap. Stop smirking Jubes, it's not funny."

Jubilee tried and failed miserably to wipe the grin from her face.

"Yeah, I know you were trying to avoid something like this happening," Kitty said sympathetically. "I thought you should know."

"It's just... this is stupid!" Rogue exclaimed. "Why do they care about me? Ah'm not an actor or a singer or whatever. Ah ain't any kind of celebrity."

"Yeah, but Warren's been trying to milk the celebrity angle," Kitty pointed out gently. "It's like kids who get attention from the media 'cause they have famous parents."

"Ah don't care! Ah don't give a rat's shiny patootie!" Rogue said angrily. "Ah'm so tired of this crap!"

Jubilee cleared her throat and finally succeeded in getting rid of her smile. She was pretty sure that ultimately Rogue would be able to look back on this and laugh, but to hear this new rumour so soon after her parents had contacted her under false pretences was probably the worst possible timing.

"I, umm, you should probably talk to Warren," Jubilee said, forcing herself to sound professional. "Kitty and I were talking and we were thinking that if Warren got himself a high profile girlfriend, maybe he could help clear this up."

Kitty nodded. "And you could always do what Remy does, and take off when the cameras arrive. I mean, it's probably not going to get much worse than this but...yeah."

Rogue closed her eyes and sighed.

"Ah'd rather it didn't come ta that," she said. "But yeah, Ah think Ah will call Warren. This has gone on far too long."

"Maybe he could sue for slander," Jubilee suggested.

"Libel," Kitty said. "Slander is verbal, libel is print, or something like that. And the article's been written in such a way that it's only implication, rather than outright saying it. Warren probably wouldn't get very far."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>"No Mom," Warren said irritably, standing in front of the large, floor-to-ceiling windows of his office, "I am not getting married."<p>

He tapped his fingers on the glass while his mother spoke.

"Mom, if I was getting married, I think I'd be the first person to know about it. Rogue and I are _just friends_. We have only ever been _just friends_ and will only ever be _just friends_," he said, waited while she spoke again and then replied with: "If Rogue got her photo taken in a wedding gown, that's probably because, oh I don't know, she's getting married to her fiancé—who isn't me—in June."

Warren stifled the urge to sigh loudly and impatiently.

"Mom... Mom... Mom! ... Well, if you just gave me a moment... I don't know why this is so hard for you to believe. I think I should be insulted that my own mother would trust the tabloids more than she trusts me. I am not getting married. If I was getting married, I'd be sure to let you and Dad know all about her," he said. "Yeah... yeah... okay. Thank you! Talk to you later. Yeah, bye."

Warren sighed and hung up the phone. Not two seconds later it rang again. He sighed in annoyance, and as he lifted his phone once more, caught Rogue's name.

"Hi Rogue," he said upon answering. "If this is about the new wedding rumours, I already know."

"Oh good," Rogue said. "What are we doing about it?"

"I don't know what we can do," Warren said. "I haven't even see the damned thing myself, but the nature of rumours is that you can't just say 'hey this isn't true' and expect it to go away."

"Well, we have to do something," Rogue snapped. "Muh parents contacted me _because_ they thought Ah was datin' _you_."

"Oh, really? Damn, Rogue, I'm sorry," Warren said, and sighed. "I just got off the phone with my mother, who took the stupid article seriously. I think she's under the impression that I'm ashamed of her and Dad, and have been deliberately keeping them out of my life. Never mind the fact that they're ashamed of me because of my wings."

"Hmph. Parents."

"Yeah."

"Kitty had a suggestion."

"Kitty always does," Warren said, stifling a groan. "What's it this time?"

"You're the one milking the celebrity thing; go date someone high profile."

Warren hesitated before replying: "That might work to redirect attention, but... but on a personal level, I'm not sure I want to date someone for the sake of dating someone."

"Ah can understand that," Rogue said. "Ah just... Ah'm so sick of this, and Ah don't want muh wedding ta end up being crashed by papparazzi. Ah've been making plans all over the place and if one person recognised me, chances are others have too."

"I don't think that would happen."

"Yeah? Really?" Rogue said sarcastically. "Oh good, that makes me feel sooooo much better. Because Ah was completely aware that Ah was gonna get photographed while looking at wedding gowns."

"I take the point," Warren said. "Look, I'll see what I can do, but I can't really make any promises that this'll be sorted by the time of your wedding. I'll talk to my PR manager, see if she has any ideas."

Rogue sighed.

"Ah guess that's the most Ah can reasonably expect," she said.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Marrow sat on a chair in the lounge room while Bobby put in the _Shrek_ DVD. Because she had bones growing out of her back and shoulders, she couldn't sit comfortably on an actual lounge, but she found them to be too soft for her tastes anyway. Kitty, Jubilee, Piotr, Gambit, Rogue, Anole, Kurt and a number of students had all decided to join them. Gambit was taking the liberty of making up some popcorn, which involved everyone just pouring the kernels into bowls, then letting Gambit charge them up with a very light charge.

At the opening sequence Marrow thought that she might like it. It had been described to her as a fairy tale parody and it came across that way straight off.

Then the villagers armed with pitchforks and torches showed up to hunt Shrek down.

Marrow pulled her legs up on the chair and wrapped her arms around them. In her mind, superimposed on those villagers was a modern-day equivalent armed with guns and baseball bats.

It was only when Lord Farquaad accused Gingerbread Man of being a monster that Gambit realised maybe this wasn't the best movie to recommend to Marrow. He remembered the movie being funny, but he'd completely forgotten that it outright talked about judging people by appearances. He glanced over at Marrow and found her glaring at the screen. He sighed inwardly; the movie would undoubtedly hit a few more of Marrow's nerves, but hopefully it would end okay.

"Hey look," Jubilee said when Robin Hood made his appearance. "It's Remy."

Giggles followed.

"Dat's not me at all," Gambit said. "Dat is clearly a French accent. And his fighting style sucks."

Further comments were silenced while Princess Fiona kicked the butts of Robin Hood and his Merry Men.

"So?" Bobby said, looking towards Marrow after the girls had taken the liberty of singing along with the last song of the movie. "What did you think?"

"It was stupid," Marrow replied sulkily. "And completely unrealistic. No one would ever choose to be ugly."

"But Fiona isn't ugly," Kitty said.

"Especially not to Shrek," Jubilee added with a nod. "Besides, it would be stupid to judge an orge's appearance by human standards of beauty."

"Human standards of beauty are unhealthy anyway," Kitty said. "They're all about promoting women with anorexic bodies rather than women with healthy bodies."

"Ah think you've missed the point, Sarah," Rogue added, meeting her eyes from across the room where she sat with Gambit. "It's not about what you look like, it's about your character."

Marrow snorted derisively. "If Fiona and Shrek had such _beautiful_ characters, then why aren't you dressing up like them for your wedding?"

Rogue glared at her. "Because Ah don't want ta get married as Fiona. Ah don't want ta get married as Snow White, or Cinderella, or Sleeping Beauty either. Ah want ta get married as me, Rogue."

"Dat's good," Gambit said as he took Rogue's hand and kissed the back of it. "'Cause dat's who I was planning on marrying."

"Aww isn't that cute?" said Jubilee. "Remy wants to marry Rogue and not some fictional character."

"Imagine that," Kitty said with a giggle.

"It's a radical new concept; getting married to the one you love," Jubilee said cheerfully. "I hope it's still in fashion if I ever decide to get married."

"Hear dat Iceboy?" said Gambit, grinning at Bobby. "Dere's no guarantee she's going t' say 'yes' when yo' propose."

"Hey, whoever said anything about proposing?" Bobby replied.

Gambit chuckled wickedly. Bobby groaned.

"Aww man," Bobby said, rubbing his forehead. "Jubes and I used to harass you and Rogue about proposing, and now you're going to do it to us."

"Got it in one," Gambit said smugly. "So Firecracker—"

"No," Jubilee replied sharply.

"—are you planning on being one of those modern women who proposes t' their ma-an?" he asked as if she hadn't interrupted him. "I t'ink yo' should go out fo' a nice romantic dinner and put an engagement ring in the champagne glass."

Jubilee blew raspberries at him.

"You should harass them," Jubilee said, pointing to Kitty and Piotr. "They've been dating way longer."

"Hmm," Rogue said. "Ah seem ta remember that being muh line."

"Details, details."

"No one should harass us," said Kitty. "If we ever decide to tie the knot, we'll do it when _we're_ ready. Not when _you're_ ready."

"You tell 'em, Kitty," Rogue said with a nod.

* * *

><p>Rogue wrapped a towel around her freshly washed hair as she emerged from the ensuite. Gambit glanced up from the bed where he was armed with his laptop computer.<p>

"Whatcha doing?" she asked as she picked up her nightgown.

"Looking at bathrooms," he replied.

"Ahh...for the boathouse?"

"Oui. I don't know why. I mean, when the time comes I expect t' be looking at showrooms wit' yo'," he said with a half-shrug. "Curiosity, I guess."

"As good a reason as any," Rogue said.

She pulled on her nightgown and then sat down on her side of the bed and looked at the screen at the pictures of bathrooms and bathroom fixtures.

"Remy," she said after a moment.

"Oui?"

"About Sarah."

Gambit turned his head to look at Rogue and noted then pensive expression on her face.

"What about her?" he asked cautiously.

"Did, umm, did something happen?" she asked. "Ah was under the impression that y'all were close but... Well, Ah've realised that you two have had hardly spoken ta each other in months."

Gambit let out a long, slow breath. He nodded and set his laptop aside.

"Oui," he said gravely. "Something did happen."

"Can Ah ask what?" Rogue asked, regarding him seriously.

"Let's just say she did something I found really offensive," Gambit said, knowing that he was putting it mildly. "I believe she knows dat she did the wrong thing, but... How can I put this? I intend t' forgive her, but I feel dat if I forgive her too soon, before she's put in any real effort to repent, she'll feel like she doesn't have to."

"Repent, huh? Now there's a word Ah don't often hear outside church," Rogue said wryly. "So, you're giving her the silent treatment?"

"I guess dat's what it is, although I have spoken t' her once or twice," he replied. "See, the thing is... Sarah's been treated like a monster fo' a long time—"

"I know."

"—and yo' can only go so long being called a monster before yo' start becoming one," Gambit said, looking Rogue in the eyes. "Right now, Sarah's on dat edge. It ain't going t' take much t' push her over, and... and the thing she did dat offended me was something dat would have made her a monster had it succeeded. I'm not really sure dat her intent doesn't already make her one but... Well, I don't believe dat Sarah's irredeemable. I'm trying t' pull her down off dat edge, but it's not something dat can be done easily."

"She has ta want ta change," Rogue said with a nod of understanding. "And you're trying ta give her some incentive?"

Gambit shrugged. "I might be mistaken about how much value she puts on our relationship, but right now it's all I got. Yo' have no idea how pleased I was she decided t' stay here instead of going t' Genosha. I imagine dat there's a lot of anti-human prejudice there, and it would probably be really easy t' push her over the edge in amongst so many people with like-minds."

There was a thoughtful silence while Rogue considered this.

"You're probably right," she said. "May Ah ask what she did that was so...offensive?"

Gambit hesitated.

"If yo' don't mind, Roguey, I think I'd rather keep this between Sarah and I," he said finally. "It's not dat I don't trust yo'—I do, completely—and I hate the idea o' keeping secrets from yo', but this is something I feel I shouldn't share."

Rogue chewed her lip and took in the troubled expression on his face.

"Ah think Ah understand," she said finally. "You and Sarah go back a long way, and she's important to ya. And there are certain things that Ah've either absorbed from people, or that muh other friends have confided in me that Ah wouldn't share with you either. Just... Remy, you are aware that if Ah absorb you again, Ah may pick it up, right?"

"I know," Gambit said. "And I'm sure dat yo' would also pick up my feelings on the matter too. Like I said, it's not dat I don't trust yo'. Although, I wouldn't be at all surprised if yo' decided t' beat the stuffing out of her for it."

Rogue giggled. "Like that huh?"

Gambit kissed her lips gently. "By the way, Roguey, if in the I-have-no-idea-how-likely event dat Sarah decides she wants t' be a part o' our wedding, please don't turn her down."

Rogue nodded and kissed him back. "Okay, sugah."

* * *

><p>Rogue flew over the body of water near the site of reception hall. She wasn't really sure what this body of water was supposed to be called; a giant pond? A small lake? Whatever it was, it was pretty. There was a small footbridge over a narrower part and some lovely over-hanging trees. It was very picturesque.<p>

Rogue flew down to just above the surface of the water. A passer-by might have done a double-take if they saw her, for it looked like she was standing on the surface. Rogue looked over at the hall they had hired; it was nowhere near as picturesque as the waterview, and Rogue wondered if she should organise some outdoor decorations. After much umming and ahhing, Rogue decided against the idea. It would just add a further complication, and any photos taken would be done inside or with the waterview as a backdrop.

She took off back for home. She had really just gone for a flight for the fun of going off for a flight, and somehow her flying had directed her to the hall. On her returned home, her phone rang, and Rogue was forced to land if she wanted any chance of hearing whoever was on the other end over the wind.

"Hello?"

"Is this Marie D'Ancanto?"

Rogue paused. There were only two people with her number who had any business ringing her and calling her 'Marie', and the female voice on the other end was definitely not Carrie or David.

"Who are you, and how did you get this number?" Rogue demanded.

Rogue was then shocked into angry silence when the woman identified herself as a reporter from the New York Times, didn't answer her question about where she'd gotten her phone number from, and asked her for an interview. It took all of Rogue's restraint not to crush her phone in her hand.

"No," Rogue said when she felt she could trust herself not to say something stupid. "You may not."

Rogue hung up, and flew off again towards home. This was just the limit.

Unfortunately for Rogue, that was not the only phone call she got. Before the day was over, she had received calls from two other reporters wanting interviews, and everyone at the mansion had heard her rant about people sticking their noses into her private business and why couldn't they just let her get married in peace?

* * *

><p>David was sitting in McDonalds with a couple of friends, having lunch while they complained about a certain professor at their college. They were approached by a man who identified himself as a newspaper reporter and asked if one of them was David Robbins.<p>

"That's me," David said. "What can Ah do for ya?"

"Do you know a Marie D'Ancanto?" the reporter asked as he sat down across from them on a spare chair.

"What about her?"

"She put you into a coma, right?"

"Yeah," David said slowly.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" The reporter asked, putting a tape recorder on the table.

"Guess not," David said as his friends looked at each other. "What did ya want ta know?"

"Marie D'Ancanto, also known as Rogue, put you into a coma for three weeks, is that correct?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. It was an—"

"How does that make you feel?"

"Sorry for her, Ah guess."

The reporter blinked. "Excuse me?"

"It was an accident," David said. "And everyone gave her crap about it afterwards. She would have gotten more respect if we'd been in a car accident and she'd been drivin'."

"But she put you into a coma," the reporter said earnestly. "She stole three weeks of your life."

David shrugged. "Ah was unconscious most of the time. And Ah missed out on having ta do this math test Ah was dreading too."

One of David's friends giggled. The reporter asked a couple more questions, but it didn't take long for David to realise that this reporter had an agenda. He stood up.

"Ah think that's enough," David said as he gathered up what was left of his lunch. "Ah ain't interested in fuelling your anti-mutant agenda. Good day."

He put his garbage in the bin as he passed, and then pulled out his phone to call Rogue.

_"This number has recently been given out ta people who have no business having it,"_ Rogue's voicemail said. _"Ah now have a new phone number. If ya want it, ya just gonna have ta ask for it personally. Ah won't be checking messages, so don't bother leaving one."_

David grunted and hung up. He emailed Rogue when he got home instead. He had a feeling she should know about this.

* * *

><p>Rogue was on the phone, talking to David when Gambit sat down by her, holding a paper in his hand. He waited until she was done on the phone before he spoke.<p>

"I think we've found the problem," he said, sliding the paper across the table to her.

Rogue looked down at the paper as she placed her new phone back into her pocket. It was a printout of a news article, and Rogue caught her breath sharply when she realised what she was reading: her parents had identified her as their daughter, whose mutant death touch had put 'a local boy' into a coma four years ago.

"That's why they suddenly all know muh name," Rogue said, closing her eyes. "That's why that reporter harassed David. Ah can't believe they sold me out, Ah... What am Ah saying? Of course they sold me out. They accepted your money, why wouldn't they do this?"

"I'm sorry, Rogue," Gambit said, reaching over the table to take her hand. "Look, I took the liberty of calling Warren. He already knew 'cause he's got that Google news alert thing t' let him known when his name appears in the news."

Rogue glanced down at the article again, and noted that they that repeated the speculation that she and Warren were engaged.

"He's already planning on talking t' his PR manager," Gambit went on. "Said the best way t' salvage the situation is probably fo' yo' t' do an interview. He has a personal preference fo' yo' t' do an exclusive wit' dat Trish Tilby –"

"She's one of the worst offenders!" Rogue exclaimed.

"She's also pro-mutant," Gambit said seriously. "And no offence, ma chère, yo' know I love yo, but when you're being touted as having a death touch, yo' need all the help yo' can get."

"It's not a death touch," Rogue muttered. "Never killed anyone in muh life...well...except Trans, Ah guess."

Gambit nodded, remembering the teleporting collaborator from Genosha back when there was still mutant slavery. He'd died in the same explosion that had cost Rogue all her hair, an explosion she had caused by triggering the explosive in her own collaborator slave collar.

"He don't count," Gambit said. "Yo' didn't absorb him, and as a teleporter he had ample opportunity t' get away."

Rogue gave a non-committal grunt, and then stood. "Ah should go talk ta the Professor. Ah told muh parents about this being a school for mutants, and they have the address ta boot."

* * *

><p>"Ah'm really sorry Professor," Rogue said about half an hour later in his office. "Ah never should have given them the address."<p>

"There is no need to apologise, Rogue," Professor Xavier replied from behind his desk. "It's perfectly normal—and encouraged—for children to love their parents, and parents to love their children. There is no shame in hoping for reconciliation."

"They rejected me twice," Rogue pointed out. "Ah should have realised and done the smart thing, and _not_ have left contact details behind when the Cure started wearing off. Ah can't believe Ah was so naive."

"I doubt in the end it made much difference," Professor Xavier said. "You hadn't stopped using 'Marie' altogether, and in any case, they could have just as easily tried to contact you through Warren's 'homes for the homeless' project."

"Ah guess."

"Please don't beat yourself up over this, Rogue," he went on firmly. "I have been aware for years that one day something like this may happen. The more people know about the true nature of this school, the greater the likelihood that it would become general knowledge. It would have been naive of _me_ to imagine we could keep this secret forever and I have been making preparations for that eventuality."

Rogue nodded.

"However, I did notice that your parents didn't mention that Remy had paid them off," the Professor said, and Rogue looked away with a little embarrassment with the memory of that particular incident. "Nor did they choose to enlighten anyone of your true relationship with Warren. It's possible that they won't reveal the nature of this school unless there's some profit in it for them."

"Yeah," Rogue said, sounding dismal. "Remy figured that muh parents probably wouldn't want the other moochers ta know muh fiancé paid them off."

The Professor gave her a smile.

"Probably," he said agreeably. "Thank you for being honest with me about this, Rogue. I do appreciate it."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Professor Xavier stood at the window of his office. He had been walking for well over a year now, almost two, and he still wasn't entirely used to it. A part of him felt a little guilty about it, knowing the reason why he was even still alive after Phoenix destroyed his original body was because he took over the body of his identical twin brother, whose mind he had ravaged in the womb.

The door to his office opened, and he didn't need to look to know that the senior X-men were entering as he had requested. Storm, Logan, Kurt, Hank and Gambit sat down on the chairs provided.

"We're all here," Hank said when Professor Xavier didn't look away from the window.

Professor Xavier turned to face them. He looked each one in the eye before he finally spoke.

"I started this school as a place where mutants could learn to control their gifts and use them for the betterment of mankind," the Professor said. "It was necessary at the time that this place remained secret; a safe haven for all mutants. Time has passed though; the mutant population continues to grow, and more and more people know about the true nature of this school. It would be foolish of me to believe that this place could be a secret forever."

The four X-men looked at each other, then back at the Professor.

"Just what are you saying, Professor?" Storm asked. "Has something happened?"

Professor Xavier nodded.

"I'm afraid that we're being blackmailed. If we don't pay up, they will reveal our true nature to the public," he told them.

"Does this person have a name?" asked Logan, his voice on the verge of a growl.

"Owen D'Ancanto."

Logan did growl. Gambit clenched his jaw. Hank hummed thoughtfully.

"How much are we talking?" Kurt asked.

"Doesn't matter," said Gambit harshly. "Once yo' start paying a blackmailer, yo' don't stop."

"Cajun's right," said Logan. "We need to cut him off."

"I agree," said the Professor. "Which is why I have asked you here. I have two options before me, and I would like your input into which way to go. In the past, I have occasionally wiped the memory of this school—or at least its location—from the minds of those I haven't wished to know the location. That is the first option."

"I thought you didn't like to do things like that, Professor," Kurt said, frowning. "Isn't that exactly the kind of thing you teach the students not to do?"

"It is," Professor Xavier replied with a nod to Kurt. "And it's not a decision I make lightly. The safety of my students has always been my paramount concern."

"And the second option is to announce it before Mr D'Ancanto can?" Hank asked.

"Yes," Professor Xavier said, finally taking a seat at his desk. "I would prefer to get in first for two reasons, the first being that if it comes from us, we'll be able to present it much more favourably than Mr D'Ancanto likely would. The second is that I do not wish to distress Rogue on the matter any more than she already has been."

"Dat makes deux of us," said Gambit. "But she ain't stupid, Professor. She can put deux and deux together same as everyone else."

"I realise that," Professor Xavier assured him. "There are other problems with announcing ourselves now, however; Mr D'Ancanto has only given us a week, and I do not believe that that is adequate time to prepare the parents of students who already attend the school, regardless of whether they're aware of their child's mutation or not."

"You think some of them might take their kids out," said Storm.

"In some cases it will be denial that their child is a mutant, in others they will believe that the safety of this school has been compromised, and in others still the concern will be what friends and family will think if they find out their child is attending this school," the Professor said.

"The safety of this school was compromised the day Stryker attacked," said Logan. "Maybe it'll get worse if the truth gets out, maybe it won't. But continuing to keep the place secret isn't going to guarantee we won't be attacked again."

"I'm still fo' wiping D'Ancanto's mind," said Gambit coldly, "and the Missus too. The less opportunities they have t' contact Rogue, the better."

He was half annoyed and half relieved that Rogue's parents recent blabbing to the media didn't really qualify as contacting their daughter. He fully intended on getting his money back if they ever contacted her directly, and he'd be more than happy to rob them to do it.

"I believe the second option is the better one," said Kurt. "Aside from my concerns about the morality of the situation, the next time this secret gets out we may not have a window of opportunity to set things up for ourselves before the knowledge is made public."

"I agree with Kurt," said Hank. "However, I feel that I should point out that this isn't really the best time for the news to be made public. Given the opportunity, I would suggest waiting until we have a full roster of qualified teachers. I do appreciate the efforts that the younger X-men have gone to to make sure the students get an education, but this situation hinders their ability to acquire further education. Additionally, the likelihood is that the school will receive additional attention from the outside, both from parents seeking to enroll their children here, and from those who make seek to shut the school down."

"Might be better to wait until we have a backup location we can relocate to in emergency," said Logan.

"Isn't the point that we can't wait?" said Kurt.

"We could buy ourselves time," Gambit said. "Literally, if we decide against a mind wipe. The Professor could pay off D'Ancanto, and I can steal the money back after enough time has passed."

"I know you are—were—a thief, Remy," Kurt said, "but that's no better than the mind wipe."

"It would sure make me happy though," Gambit replied. "'Sides, he's the one who's started all this, mon ami. No one's forcing him t' blackmail us. No one forced him t' betray his daughter neither. What's your Bible got t' say about dat?"

"Vengeance is the Lord's," Kurt replied solemnly.

Gambit shrugged. "I'm already going t' hell, what's one more sin?"

"You can change that fate, if you want to," Kurt said. "None of us are immune to sin, and God will happily take even you who has been a thief his entire life into His arms. He's done it before."

"Can we save the religious discussion for later?" said Logan. "Storm? What do you think?"

Storm was silent for a long moment as the men looked at her expectantly.

"I believe that Logan and Hank are correct in that now is not the right time to go public," she said. "There is a danger in delaying, however; there may never be a 'right time', and we may constantly put it off again and again, until the decision is made for us."

"I agree," said Professor Xavier. "And as I said, I have expected that one day the school would be made public, with or without my consent. I have already organised a fallback position; indeed, over the years I have made a point of locating multiple places we can fallback to."

"You have?" Storm asked, regarding him in much surprise as she hadn't known of any such thing in all the time she had been at the school, including during her brief stint as headmistress.

"Yes," the Professor replied. "Some are cleverly 'disguised' as investment properties. Different locations for different occasions. There's a series of rental properties in California. They're no good for an emergency move in, as they all have tenants, but appropriate for lying low for the medium to long term. There's a ranch house in Arizona, which would probably be best for a mass evacuation. However, that is a more recent acquisition and will need some work. We can also fallback to Muir Island, and alternatively, Genosha is a possibility. My main concerns with these two places are the lack of space and the inadvisability of taking certain students out of the country without their parent's permission."

"Yes, there's going to be enough consequences as it is when certain parents find out that this is a school for mutants, and not a prep school after all," said Hank.

"A good lawyer can sue yo' fo' dat," Gambit said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Hey in this current legalistic society, it's practically a given you're going t' get sued by at least one set o' parents fo' false pretences or somet'ing," Gambit said. "And yo' wonder why I'm not so eager t' try being an honest person fo' the first time in my life."

"Gumbo's got a point," Logan said.

"I got another point too," Gambit said as an idea abruptly occurred to him. "Someone's going t' get yo' on privacy laws. Dey're going t' wonder how yo' knew their kid was a mutant when mebbe even their kid didn't know. I seem t' recall Rogue telling me dat Warren's PR manager told her and Betsy not t' mention dat dey were mind readers."

"It is a valid thought," said Hank, rubbing his chin as he considered the matter. "And such a case would likely tie the courts up for years. It's also probably inevitable, one way or another. The best way to deal with that situation would be to put in legal protections beforehand. We're years away from that ever happening."

"And there's likely to be one incident or another before that ever happens," said Storm. She sighed. "There are times where I think Magneto may actually have the right idea."

"Segregating mutants from the rest of society won't address the problem," said Professor Xavier.

"I know."

"Isn't that what we're doing, though?" asked Kurt. "This school by its very nature is segregating mutants from humans."

"Elf's right," said Logan. "Seems to me that the best way of dealing with it is to turn Xavier's into a school for mutants _and_ humans. That way the parents who don't know their kids are mutants can't fuss."

"Unless they hate mutants," Gambit cut in.

"And it would have the added benefit of teaching mutants and humans to get along," said Storm, finishing Logan's thought with a nod. "For such a project, however, I doubt we could stay here. The exchange students from Genosha and the new teachers are going to fill us to capacity as it is."

"Then, perhaps we should build a new school," Hank said. "The mansion can still remain the headquarters for the X-men."

"The trouble with that is the matter of the Danger Room," said Professor Xavier. "It is one of our primary facilities for training."

"It's also one of the biggest secrets we have," Hank pointed out. "If we're serious about this course of action, unless we intend for knowledge of the Danger Room to also get out to the public at large, we should probably restrict access from now on. As far as learning how to control powers is concerned, we don't actually need the holographic facilities. There's no reason why we can't install multiple, basic Danger Rooms at the new school. Of course, we may have to pick a new name."

"Sure," Logan said sardonically. "We wouldn't want to scare anyone with the truth, would we? How about the Hearts and Flowers Room?"

"O' course, all of this means dat we'll have t' wipe the D'Ancanto's memories," Gambit said. "I know yo' ain't fond o' the idea, Kurt, but we only have so many options here. Big picture and all dat."

"You are right, I don't like it," said Kurt. "But I don't like the potential consequences either."

"Rock and a hard place, hein?" Gambit said, grinning at him.

"My first inclination is to stand up for what I believe in, and I believe that wiping memories, fiddling with someone's mind like that, is wrong," Kurt said, looking back at Gambit with seriousness in his eyes. "Had the Professor been honest with the parents in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation now. No offence intended, Professor."

"None taken," Professor Xavier assured him. "Had I felt that being honest was an option, I would have taken it, but that is a discussion for another day. I will pay a visit to Mississippi. Beyond that, I believe that starting a school for mutants and humans is a good idea, and one we should start investigating immediately. Or at least, when the school year ends."

"It will be a sizeable project," said Hank with a thoughtful nod. "We will likely need far more teachers than we do now, and we will need some sort of class for the human students when the mutant ones are learning power control."

"That's the easy part," said the Professor. "There's no reason why they can't join the mutants with passive gifts for some courses, and for that matter, there's no reason why they can't sit in on certain classes with the active powers. In fact, although I may be, ahem, shooting myself in the foot by suggesting it, there are certain techniques which anyone can learn to protect themselves from telepaths—or at the very least, prevent them from broadcasting their thoughts."

"Makes sense," said Logan. "We teach the mutant students how to defend themselves, no reason why we can't teach the human students the same."

"I think if we're serious about trying not to segregate the humans and mutants," Kurt said with a slight smile, "then that is a very good idea."

* * *

><p>Jubilee opened up the door to the control room of the Danger Room and found Kitty sitting at the console.<p>

"Ah ha! There you are," Jubilee said as she walked inside. "I've been looking all over for you. I tried calling but your phone must be out of power or something."

"Well, here I am," Kitty said with the voice of someone who's clearly trying to concentrate on something.

"Whatcha doing?" Jubilee asked, after a brief glance through the window to see that there was no program running in the Danger Room.

"I'm working on a back up plan for Rogue's bachelorette party," Kitty said, then sighed and turned away from the computer.

"Back up plan? What we need one of those for?" Jubilee asked as she leaned against the wall.

"Just in case Rogue would prefer not to go out on the town," Kitty said. "I know she's irritated about all the attention she's been getting lately, and we have no way of knowing if that's going to get better or worse before the wedding. I want her to have a good time no matter what we do."

Jubilee nodded thoughtfully.

"So, what are you programming exactly?" she inquired. "Strip club?"

Kitty grinned at her, sensing an opportunity to have a little revenge for Jubilee breaking her concentration.

"Nope," Kitty said smugly.

"Yeah? Then what?"

Kitty just grinned at her.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Jubilee said with a pout.

"Nope," Kitty replied.

"You suck. Well, fine then. I just won't tell you what it was I came in here to tell you."

Kitty looked at Jubilee. Jubilee looked at Kitty stubbornly. Kitty mentally counted down from five.

"Okay fine then," said Jubilee. "Rogue's about to be on TV!"

* * *

><p>"Did we miss anything?" asked Jubilee as she and Kitty hurried into the rec room.<p>

"Nope," said Logan. "Rogue was just telling Trish she prefers to be called Rogue."

The large group of X-men and students in the rec room watched and listened while Trish Tilby asked Rogue about what her parents had to say about her in the paper. Rogue recounted the tale they knew so well about how her powers manifested, only leaving out the part about getting a copy of David's mind.

_"As it happens, we have David Robbins here with us," said Trish. "David? What was it like being in a coma for three weeks?"_

_"Ah have no idea," David replied with a perfectly straight face, "Ah was unconscious the whole time. But in all seriousness, yeah at the time it was a shock ta be kissing muh girlfriend one second, and waking up in hospital the next. But what was worse was finding out that Marie, ahem, that _Rogue_ had left. Muh parents wouldn't let her see me, and everyone seemed to enjoy black-mouthing her. Like Ah said ta Rogue not all that long ago; the person they all were describin' wasn't the person Ah knew."_

_"It doesn't bother you that she's a mutant?"_

_"'Course not," David said firmly. "Why should it? She's a good person, and that's what matters ta me."_

Trish talked to David a little bit longer and finally ended their conversation with:

_"There's been talk recently about introducing the Mutant Registration Act after all in the light of what Rogue did to you. What do you think?"_

_"Well, for one thing it's kind of putting the carriage before the horse, y'know what Ah'm saying? No Mutant Registration Act would have prevented what happened ta me," David replied. "'Sides, one's gotta ask, if y'all start forcing one group of people t' basically register their DNA, how long before all of us are forced t' register? Ah thought this was supposed ta be a free country, not a police state."_

Trish thanked him and then turned back to Rogue to ask her opinion on the Mutant Registration Act.

_"I know you said that you don't have a death touch," Trish said, "but you and other mutants have gifts which are capable of hurting if not killing other people."_

_"Sugah, if we started registering everyone who was capable of killing another human being just by touching them, the whole world would have ta be registered," said Rogue. "Ya don't need ta be a mutant ta hurt someone. People get inta fights all the time. A good brawl can get ya some serious injuries, if not get ya beaten ta death. Parents can kill their own newborn baby by shaking the poor tyke. Ah guarantee ya that both of those happen way more often than death by mutant powers."_

"Oooh good answer," Kitty said.

_"And you took precautions with your powers, didn't you?"_

Pictures of Rogue with long hair and completely covered up appeared on the screen as Rogue replied:

_"Yeah, Ah did. Ah never wanted ta hurt anyone, and since Ah couldn't control muh powers straight away, Ah had ta cover up muh skin ta make sure no accidents happened. It was okay in winter; no one looks at ya funny when ya wear gloves. Summer was like hell though."_

_"And how did you get control?"_

_"Ah had a...friend who unintentionally showed me a little detail about muh powers that turned out to be a critical one in figuring out how ta control them. Muh boyfriend volunteered to let me practice on him," Rogue said with a rueful smile._

Gambit chuckled.

_"It took me awhile ta get the hang of it, but not nearly as long as Ah thought Ah would need. Ah couldn't have done it without him. We're engaged now."_

_"Warren Worthington?"_

_"Fortunately, muh fiancé knows better than ta listen ta that stupid rumour about Warren and Ah dating," Rogue said acidly. "Warren and Ah are just friends."_

_"But you did save his life last year."_

_"Ah would have done that for anyone," Rogue said. "Ya don't need ta love a person ta save their life. Doctors, firemen, and other rescue workers save the lives of strangers all the time."_

The interview moved on to discuss the charity work she'd been doing with Warren. After a couple of general questions, and some video footage of Rogue and other volunteers at work (Rogue made sure to mention that she could borrow powers, not wanting people to get any bad ideas of where her extra powers came from), Trish asked:

_"Now there has been some concern after seeing you and your friends at work that mutants may end up doing humans out of their jobs. Do you think that this is a valid concern?"_

Bobby snorted. Some of the protesters had been going on about that exact kind of thing.

_"In theory, yes," Rogue replied. "But in practice most people will have nothing to worry about. There are a few reasons for this. Firstly, humans outnumber mutants by a significant margin."_

_"But it is possible for one mutant to do the job of multiple humans."_

_"Well, yeah, but if you're the one employing them, you'll be paying for it," Rogue said seriously. "If Ah was doing the work of a team of people, Ah'd want a paycheque ta match. And depending on the work involved, you could be in trouble if your mutant employee wanted ta take vacation time. Of course, first you actually have ta find someone with a mutation appropriate to your line of work who actually wants to get involved in that line of work."_

_"You're not interested in construction?"_

_"Actually Ah really like working with engines," Rogue said. "Muh mutation doesn't really give me any sort of advantage there at all."_

The interview wound itself down from there.

* * *

><p>"Please tell me the nightmare is now over," Rogue said after the interview was done and the cameras were off.<p>

"I wouldn't bet on it, hon," Trish said sympathetically. "At least, not in the immediate future. You've made too many headline with your, ahem, 'death touch'."

"Ugh, Ah hate it when people call it that," Rogue said, and David patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"However, the nature of fame being what it is, all you really have to do it wait until the next scandal to come along and you'll be off the hook," Trish went on with a slight grin. "Just stay quiet and try not to _be_ the next scandal."

Rogue grinned. "Oh believe me, Ah will. And thanks, for giving me a chance ta clear things up. Especially with the stupid rumours about me and Warren."

"My pleasure, Rogue."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was early morning when Kitty phased into Marrow's bedroom. The pink-haired mutant was fast asleep, which served Kitty's purpose. Kitty pulled out a measuring tape and got to work. As the time for the wedding grew closer, the available window for a proper dress fitting for Marrow got smaller and smaller. Okay sure, Marrow had turned down the opportunity to be a bridesmaid, but Rogue had told her friends that if Marrow changed her mind, she still wanted her to be a part of the bridal party.

Plans had been conjured, which lead to Kitty's present situation: possibly the only one who could take dimensions for the dressmaker without getting caught. Piotr had also been asked to be a fourth groomsman in the event that Marrow changed her mind. Kitty wasn't holding out much hope that Marrow would.

* * *

><p>Psylocke picked up and answered her phone with one hand while she undid her boot with the other.<p>

"Hey Rogue," she said.

"Hi sugah," Rogue replied. "How's the modelling business?"

"I forgot how exhausting it gets."

Rogue chuckled. "But it's worth it, right?"

"Absolutely," Psylocke said cheerfully as she dropped the boot on the floor. "And to what do I owe the privilege of your call?"

"Well, Ah had an idea for the wedding," Rogue said. "And in order ta pull it off, Ah'm gonna need ta borrow you. Ah was wondering if Ah could get your permission to absorb you, and if you wouldn't mind practising with me ta see if Ah can pull it off."

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>Professor Xavier and Gambit flew to Meridian in the Blackbird. The first thing they did was to seek out Owen and Priscilla at their home as the Professor wanted to get the undesirable task done and over with. Professor Xavier could have done the whole things alone, but Gambit had the advantage of familiarity and it would be more efficient to use his skills as a thief for the matter of finding and hiding the removal and destruction of any and all copies of the school's address.<p>

They parked outside of the D'Ancanto's home in the rental car they had organised in advance. Gambit waited patiently while Professor Xavier sent his mind inside the house and sought out the minds of Owen and Priscilla. He found Owen's first; he was getting ready for work. It was a simple matter to flick through his mind, locate where Owen kept the school address and wipe his memory of that information, the name of the school and his attempt to blackmail them. He informed Gambit of what he had learned, and then moved on to Priscilla's mind.

Professor Xavier couldn't help but feel sorry for Priscilla as he went through her mind. She loved her husband and her sister, but she was an insecure, easily swayed woman who found herself caught between two strong, domineering personalities. She also loved her daughter, but mutants terrified her to the point where the very idea of Xavier's school actually gave her nightmares. He didn't find any additional locations.

"They'll both be going out soon," the Professor added after he'd finished with Priscilla.

Gambit nodded. "I'll go in when dey leave den."

An hour later, Gambit was in their bedroom, getting rid of the second and final copy of the school's address: a business card in the top drawer of Owen's bedside table. He'd already been on their computer and erased the copy there, as well as the bookmarks and browser history leading to the school's website.

The first thing that caught Gambit's attention when he entered their bedroom was the smell. A stale smoky smell he couldn't quite put his finger on. Still, he brushed it aside and didn't think anything of it until after he removed the business card from Owen's drawer and spotted a glass pipe sitting on the bedside table. He closed the drawer and headed back out to the car, making sure to leave everything as he had found it.

"So it turns out dat Owen smokes pot," Gambit said as he got into the car.

"Yes, that caught my attention as well," the Professor replied. "We'll have to go via Carrie's, I'm afraid. She and Priscilla are close and I want to make sure she doesn't pass the information onto Priscilla if she ever asked for it."

"Rogue wants t' stay in contact with her," Gambit said while he started the car.

"I realise that, but our efforts today will be for naught if Carrie passes on the information we've gone to so much trouble to suppress."

"True."

"I will only be placing an instruction not to pass the information on. I won't be wiping her mind."

Gambit just grunted and drove them to Carrie's Bed and Breakfast. As he had at the D'Ancanto's, Professor Xavier sent his mind inside and located Carrie singing to herself while she cleaned one of the recently vacated bedrooms. Carrie enjoyed soul music, he realised, while the talented pianist, Priscilla, preferred the classics.

That wasn't the only difference between the sisters. Carrie was hardworking, stubborn and had opinions about everything. She honestly didn't care if someone was a mutant or not, just so long as they pulled their own weight. She had no tolerance for slackers.

The Professor realised that Carrie was actually very proud of her niece and he also realised that he didn't need to leave any kind of instruction to make sure that Carrie never gave her sister Rogue's address. Carrie loved Priscilla, but she wasn't stupid. She knew that anything she gave or told to Priscilla would eventually end up in Owen's ears and hands. In fact, it was for that very reason Carrie wasn't going to entrust her Bed and Breakfast with Priscilla when she came up to New York for Rogue's wedding. Carrie didn't want Owen anywhere near her place.

"Okay, let's go," the Professor said.

"That was quick," Gambit replied as he started up the car once more.

"I decided not to go through with it," he said. "Carrie has given me reason to believe that implanting that instruction would be redundant. She's aware of the deal you make with Owen and Priscilla, and she doesn't want Rogue to be hurt by them again any more than you do."

"Good to know."

* * *

><p>Rogue stalked into the florist shop while making a concerted effort not to stamp. (She'd learned the hard way that stamping her feet while she had super-strength was not a good idea). The young florist by the counter looked up as she came in.<p>

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked with a naturally sweet tone.

"Yeah," Rogue said, trying to sound polite as she stepped up to the counter. "Muh name's Rogue. Ah got a call from here this morning about cancelling muh package for June 'cause y'all over-extended yourselves. Ah'm here for muh deposit back."

The girl looked at her with a confused frown. "That doesn't sound right. Hang on, I'll just get the boss."

Rogue folded her arms across her chest and watched as the girl stepped into the back room. She emerged with an older, larger woman who visibly flinched when she saw Rogue. She placed a cheque on the counter top, while staying as far away from Rogue as she could get.

"I'm sorry we couldn't help you," she said with a clipped voice.

Rogue glared at her as she slid the cheque off the table.

"You lied ta me," Rogue said accusingly. "You said you over-extended yourself, but that's not true, is it? You just don't want ta serve me 'cause Ah'm a mutant."

"I will not stand here and listen to your baseless accusations," the woman said, attempting to sound firm and offended. "Leave my store immediately."

"Baseless accusations?" Rogue said with a sneer. "Muh own _friends_ used ta shy away from me for years. Ya think Ah won't notice when a stranger does the same? Get a clue, lady, you were never in danger."

Rogue started walking backwards towards the door.

"Muh wedding's only a month away, and now Ah have ta find another florist. Ah hope you're happy."

* * *

><p>Kitty practically pounced on Rogue when she returned home from the florist.<p>

"Okay I told Storm what happened," Kitty said quickly before Rogue could say anything, "and she said that we could use some of her flowers. She only has so many pinks though, so she's gone to talk to her friends at the nursery."

Rogue looked at Kitty for a long moment, and finally nodded.

"Thanks Kitty," she said, and wrapped her arms tightly around her friend for a much needed hug.

"Hey what are maids of honour for?" Kitty asked cheerfully, giving Rogue a good squeeze. "Oh, and it was going to be a surprise, but for your bachelorette party we're going to a day spa to get pampered."

Rogue pulled away from the hug and made a noise that was half laugh and half sob.

"Really?" she asked. "Because Ah actually already booked a day spa for muh bridesmaids and Ah on the wedding day."

"What? Really?" Kitty asked.

"Well," Rogue said letting Kitty go, "Ah figured since we have ta do our hair and make up anyway, and the wedding isn't until late afternoon, why not treat y'all?"

"Hmm," Kitty said thoughtfully, rubbing her chin. "Fortunately, I haven't booked anything yet."

"Sorry, sugah," Rogue said, giving her an affectionate smile. "It was a lovely idea though."

"The other good news is that I have a back up plan," Kitty said and she grinned wickedly at her friend. "I came up with it just in case you didn't want to go out. You know, all that craziness with Warren and your parents and stuff. I have to admit, I did work pretty hard on it, so I'm kind of glad it worked out this way."

"Oh?" Rogue asked. "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh no. I'm not going to ruin _this_ surprise. Trust me, you'll love it."

* * *

><p>Gambit lay down on the bed beside Rogue, who was lying on her stomach, reading a book. He slid right up close to her and slid his hand along her back.<p>

"Just a second," Rogue said.

She finished reading what was left of the chapter, and put the book aside with the bookmark in its place. Rogue smiled up at Gambit.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied.

He kissed her lips gently. She kissed him back and he pulled her into his arms. His hands found their way underneath her nightgown.

"Mmm," Rogue murmured after his hand stared grazing certain body parts. "Ah think we should probably stop here, unless ya were planning on getting carried away."

Gambit sighed grumpily. He did pull his hands back, but his lips remained in kissing distance.

"This no sex thing is driving me crazy," he said.

Rogue giggled.

"It was your idea," she said.

"I know, I know," he replied. "We went most o' our relationship without having sex. You'd h'ink dat a few more months wouldn't be such a big deal."

"Well, now we only have one more ta go," Rogue said, planting a kiss on his nose. "Ah'm sure we can make it."

"One month left," Gambit said as he rolled on his back.

Rogue regarded him for a moment. "Second thoughts?"

"Nah, not really," he said. "It's a little scary. I never figured on getting hitched but...but I don't think I could walk away from yo' if I tried."

"Aww."

"What about you?" Gambit asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. "Second thoughts?"

"Ah've been too busy for second thoughts," Rogue replied, only half joking. "Ah don't know. The only time Ah've had any doubts is when Ah've been stressed about things, and well, Ah know it's just stress so..."

"Hmm," Gambit considered, rubbing his chin. "Yo' must have been having a lot o' second thoughts den."

"Shush you," Rogue said, giving him a playful smack on the shoulder.

He grinned at her.

"When's your aunt coming up?" he asked.

"Next Wednesday. Professor Xavier said she could stay in one of the guest rooms here if she wanted," Rogue said. "She accepted. Ah'm still surprised she wants ta come up so soon before the wedding. Ah mean, it's one thing for Henri and Emil ta come up soon—they still have ta have fittings—but Aunt Carrie doesn't."

"Did yo' ask her?"

"Not exactly," Rogue said. "Ah expressed some surprise she was coming up so many weeks in advance and she said something about it not being right that a bride is deprived of her mother on her wedding day. Ah mean, Ah agree with her, Ah just..."

"Yeah?" Gambit prompted, looking at her with an expression of half amusement, half curiosity.

"Well, Aunt Carrie and Ah were never really all that close," Rogue said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "There were times as a kid Ah thought Ah even hated her. Ah mean, as an adult Ah can look back and see Ah was just reacting ta how strict she was."

"Probably had t' be, what wit' yo' being such a troublemaker," Gambit teased her. "Nair in the football players helmets? Sounds like karma."

"Heh, Aunt Carrie would say Ah reaped what Ah sowed," Rogue replied with a smirk. "In that case Ah guess Ah should worry about what our kids would be like."

Gambit chuckled. The only time they had spoken of children was during the marriage course, long since over. Gambit had admitted he had avoided the subject because Jean-Luc had previously felt the need to make comments about "Rogue's best child bearing years" and Gambit just didn't want to deal with that.

"Well, thanks t' Tante Mattie and Père, we're going t' have kids just like me," he said.

Rogue giggled. "They said 'Ah hope ya have one just like you' to you too, huh?"

"Oui," Gambit said, running his fingers along her arm, which was draped over his chest. "And t' get back t' the wedding, there's something I need t' question yo' on."

"Yeah?"

"Are yo' sure about this white suit thing?"

Rogue chuckled. "Yep. White is more fairy tale-ish than black."

"Aww, but I look good in black."

"You look good in anything."

"Well, dat is true, I guess," Gambit said. "But dat doesn't mean I _want_ to wear 'anything'."

"There is another reason," Rogue said and paused for just a moment before continuing: "See Ah figured that white would stand out better during the latter part of the evening than black. You know, in photos and the video."

"There will be good lighting," Gambit pointed out, then snapped his fingers. "Dat reminds me; I arranged a couple of friends of mine from the Guild t' do our photos and cinematography. Dat way we can be sure dat nothing is going t' end up being leaked t' the public."

"Oh really?" Rogue asked, sounding relieved and remembering that Gambit had previous announced to her that he'd take care of that. "Oh good. Good. Anyway, as Ah was saying, there might now be good lighting everywhere, and there's something Ah really want ta do for our bridal waltz. But it has ta be outside."

"Okay?"

Rogue lifted her head, took a deep breath and looked at Gambit.

'See, Ah had this idea that Ah thought would be fun, and it fits in really well with the fairy tale thing, and Ah'm sure it would look amazing on video," she said. "It's just... There's just one thing..."

"Okay," said Gambit, eyeing her suspiciously. "What's the part I'm not going to like?"

"Ah sorta, kinda need ta borrow Betsy's telekinesis ta make it work," Rogue said and went on very quickly: "And Ah know how ya feel about telekinesis and Ah swear Ah won't hold ya immobile or anything, but it is necessary ta keep us from getting wet. Ah've been practising with Betsy and we're worked it out so that Ah don't actually have ta touch you directly, just your shoes, and you'll still have the freedom ta move any way you want. And ya can say no if you're really uncomfortable with the idea, and Ah will completely understand 'cause Ah know it's a huge ask and—"

"Rogue, Rogue," Gambit interrupted. "Remember t' breathe, okay? Just... What is it dat yo' want t' do, exactly?"

Rogue told him. Gambit gave a low whistle.

"I can see why yo' want t' do dat," he said. "It would be fairly impressive. And unusual."

"Ah tried ta think of other ways of accomplishing it without telekinesis, but all the other options Ah came up with would probably show up on camera, and that would, uhh, destroy the illusion?"

Gambit chuckled, but didn't look at her. Rogue bit her lip.

"It's okay," she said. "All Ah'm really asking is that ya think about it, and maybe practice with me, just once. This is your wedding too, and Ah know how uncomfortable telekinesis makes you. You need ta be able ta look back on our wedding as a happy memory, not as a day you hated."

"I appreciate dat," Gambit replied, was silent for a time, and finally said: "I really want ta get over this. It ain't like it went any further than kissing."

Rogue caressed his cheek soothingly.

"Ain't about how far it went, sugah. Intent is enough," she said. "And she _did_ hold ya immobile, which you've always hated with or without telekinesis involved. Ah swear, Ah won't be doing that. Wouldn't be much of a dance if Ah did."

Gambit cracked a smile.

"Alright," he said finally. "We'll try it out once, see how it goes."

"Thank you, sugah," Rogue said.

She kissed him.

"Hey," he said with a half shrug. "If I can't trust yo' wit' telekinesis, who can I trust?"

* * *

><p>Rogue was late getting to the work site on account of having a few wedding-related appointments beforehand. As she flew over, she noticed a couple of news crews and a lot more protesters than usual. She sighed and landed amongst her friends, feeling irritated. She had tried to ignore the news as much as possible lately, not caring to hear her name dragged through the mud any more than she already had.<p>

"Hey Rogue," Kitty greeted after she phased through a cement mixer and a couple of people to get through to her. "Warren wanted me to send you to him when you got here."

"He's out there, isn't he?" said Rogue, pointing her thumb towards the street where the news crews and the protesters were.

"Yep."

"Not happening. Ah'm trying ta avoid the cameras, remember?" Rogue said, glaring a little.

"Trust me," Kitty said, taking the liberty of straightening up Rogue's jacket. "You want to go out there."

"Kitty..."

"I'm your maid of honour. Would I steer you wrong this close to the wedding?"

Rogue sighed.

"Okay fine," Rogue grumbled. "But this had better be worth it."

Kitty chuckled. "You didn't bother reading all the protest signs when you came in, did you? Go on, they're waiting."

Rogue spared Kitty a second look, then flew off again. As she flew over the crowd, a cheer went up from one group, and it was followed by some booing and jeering from the other group of protesters. Rogue ignored both of them, and landed by Warren.

"Kitty said you wanted ta see me?" she said.

The cameras of both news crews were on them in a flash, as were boom mics, which Rogue also tried to ignore. Warren's face lit up when he saw her.

"There's some people here who've come from all over the country to see you," Warren said, sounding rather pleased as he gestured to the group of protesters who had cheered. "There are even some people from Canada and Mexico."

As Warren led her over (followed by the news crews), Rogue finally took notice of them. To her surprise, their signs said things like "Mutants Not Monsters" and "We use our powers for Good not Evil." A young man stepped forward as they approached, his eyes on Rogue.

"Rogue," said Warren. "This is Rictor."

"It is an honour to meet you," said Rictor, holding out his hand towards her.

"Likewise, Ah'm sure," Rogue replied cautiously, shaking his hand.

"We just wanted to tell you," Rictor said, sounding rather nervous, like he'd been put up to being the spokesman and wasn't too sure of himself. "Umm... See all of us? We're all mutants too, and we've got abilities that can hurt others, but just like you we don't _want_ to hurt anyone. And we just wanted to tell you that we appreciate you trying to tell everyone that, and that we support you."

"And that you're not alone," added a red-headed woman beside him, who thrust out her hand towards Rogue. "I'm Firestar."

"Pleasure," Rogue said, and looked at the group with a bewildered look. "Y'all really all came out just ta see me?"

"Absolutely," said Firestar. "It's about time someone told the world that we're no more dangerous than anyone else, and just because we _can_ doesn't mean we _will_."

Rogue found the next few minutes a little overwhelming as the group introduced themselves, and those who weren't too shy in front of the cameras added what their powers were. Rictor mentioned he could control seismic energy, and Firestar only confided once the cameras were away that her ability was to manipulate microwave radiation. She did, however, push forth a little girl with over-sized hands and gloves to match.

"This is Torpid. When people touch her hands, skin to skin," Firestar said, "she paralyses them. She can't control it."

Torpid looked up at Rogue with wide, shy eyes. Rogue slowly knelt down to eye level, her heart in her throat.

"Hey," Rogue said softly. "Want a hug?"

Torpid's face lit up with delight and Rogue hugged her soundly. One of the camera crews was lucky enough to capture a tear roll down Rogue's cheek.

"So," Rogue said as she stood, keeping one hand tucked in Torpid's. "Who wants ta help me build a house?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Torpid is the Morlock girl from X-men Evolution. I got the name from Wikipedia.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The following Wednesday was hot, and Bobby decided that the best way to deal with it was to make icy drinks for everyone. This included Gambit, who had gone to the boathouse to clean up after his classes were done for the day. Somehow, Marrow had been the one volunteered to take a drink to him. Marrow stalked down to the boathouse. She had tried everything she could think of to get out of this, but Kitty could be remarkably persuasive.

She couldn't help but have the feeling she was being set up.

In any case, Marrow approached the open door of the boathouse and found Gambit inside; shirtless, sweating, with a large broom in hand.

"The place isn't that dirty," Marrow said as she stepped inside. "And it's only going to get dirty again anyway."

Gambit paused in his sweeping and looked up.

"Perhaps, but I'd prefer it if no one trod on broken glass or splinters," Gambit replied evenly. "And I have reason t' believe there's plenty o' dem. Besides, the floor needs t' be polished."

"Whatever," she said and held out the red, homemade slushie. "This is for you."

"Ahh, so Bobby's turned himself int' a drink machine again," Gambit said, putting the broom aside. "Merci."

Marrow hesitated as Gambit took the cold glass from her hand.

"You're welcome," she said, and unwilling to just let the conversation end, asked: "So this is where you and Rogue and gonna move, huh?"

"Oui," Gambit said, nodding as he looked around. "This is going t' be a combined lounge and bedroom. We're going t' add on past dat wall, and install a bathroom and kitchenette."

"What do you need a kitchenette for?" Marrow glanced, glancing at the far wall. "There's a kitchen in the mansion."

"What do we need t' move out of the mansion fo'?" Gambit asked in reply. "We've already got a bedroom there. It's about privacy. It's about having our own space t' do our own thing and not be stuck choosing between having dinner out on the town in public, or dinner in the mansion, still in public."

"I guess I can understand that," Marrow said, knowing well the value of privacy. "Isn't it too hot for this?"

"Has t' be done eventually," Gambit replied with a shrug. "'Sides, it's not dat hot."

"Yet you're not wearing a shirt."

"I'm doing dirty work."

"And you're sweaty."

"I'm doing dirty _work_."

"You know, if you saved this for night, you'd save yourself a lot of dehydration," Marrow replied with a sniff of disdain.

"Nah, the night's fo' having fun," Gambit answered cheerfully.

Gambit caught Marrow muttering something to the effect of "not where I come from" while he drank.

"Is that why your wedding's so late in the day?" Marrow asked.

"Well, dat and the fact that we figured it would be hot during the day," Gambit said, giving her a wink.

"Whatever. I'm going back inside," she said.

"Sarah," Gambit said as Marrow started to leave. "Rogue tells me yo' haven't RSVPed yet."

Marrow paused in the middle of her walk out.

"I'm not coming," she said finally.

Gambit was silent for a long moment.

"I'm sorry t' hear dat," he said.

"Yeah right," Marrow muttered.

"What was dat?" Gambit replied.

Marrow would have walked away without answering, but she realised that Gambit was right behind her. She turned her head towards him just slightly.

"Come on, Remy," she said. "You don't really want me there. The only reason why I'm invited at all is because you never told Rogue about what really happened in Florida. Hell, you don't even want me here, with the X-men. I should have just gone to Genosha with Erg."

Gambit sighed.

"You know, Sarah, fo' someone so smart yo' can be incredibly stupid."

"Thanks a lot!" Marrow snapped at him.

Gambit grabbed her arm as she tried to walk away. Marrow tried to jerk her arm out of his grip, but his hand was strategically placed above one of her extraneous bones.

"I don't want yo' t' go t' Genosha. I want you t' stay here," he said. "I don't know, mebbe I should have told yo' before, but I was happy yo' decided t' join the X-men."

"Why?" Marrow practically snarled at him. "You hate me. You think I'm just like Sinister."

"I don't hate yo'."

"Oh come on!" she scoffed. "I tried to use you to blow up Chicago! Of course you hate me!"

"I couldn't hate yo' even if I wanted t' and goodness knows I have plenty o' reasons t'," Gambit said firmly, pulling her close so she was forced to look at him. "You're like, I don't know, a little sister or something."

"Is Sinister your little sister too?" Marrow asked sarcastically, attempting to pull away, but at the same time feeling heartened by what he had just said and thus not trying very hard.

"I wouldn't acknowledge dat man as my kin if he turned out t' be my biological father," Gambit replied hotly.

"Oh yeah? So why'd you compare me to him in Florida?" Marrow demanded.

"Because yo' were acting like his protégée! Dat's why!" Gambit snapped back at her. "I don't know who dat woman was, but she wasn't _yo'_!"

"How the hell would you know who I am?" Marrow said, finally freeing herself of Gambit's hold. "You're only ever around when it suits you."

"When it suits _me_? Hey, any time you called for me, I came," Gambit said, shaking his finger at her. "_Any_ time. Whether it was convenient for me or not."

"Only 'cause you felt guilty," Marrow replied sullenly, crossing her arms.

"I ain't gonna lie t' yo' and tell yo' guilt didn't play some part," Gambit said seriously. "And I felt responsible fo' yo' too—still do. Probably always will. But just 'cause it started out of a sense of obligation, doesn't mean it stayed dat way. I got t' know yo', chère. I discovered underneath the grime and muck there was a smart, determined woman who would do whatever it took t' protect the people dat she loved."

Marrow looked away with an ugly expression on her face.

"I found someone who reminded me o' me," Gambit added gently.

"You think you're a woman?" Marrow asked. "Does Rogue know about this?"

"Okay maybe not _d__at_ much like me," Gambit replied with a smirk as he put his half-finished drink on the window sill. "The point is dat I care about yo'. I know I haven't always done the best job taking care of yo'. I'm sure dat there are heaps o' things I should have done differently. Mebbe I even contributed t' your decision in Florida. And I realise dat I hurt yo' by comparing yo' t' Sinister, but I ain't gonna apologise fo' it: Dat was the idea. Yo' needed t' know how far you'd gone, and what yo' were turning int'. I don't want yo' turning int' Sinister. You're better than dat."

"Apparently I'm not," Marrow replied. "I still made the decision."

Marrow had no idea why Gambit smiled at her.

"Oui, yo' did," he said. "And yo' get it, right? Sending a bomb t' the Purifier base that would have wiped out the population o' Chicago in the process was a cold, cruel, callous..._horrific_ idea."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," she muttered. "It was wrong."

"Heartless even," Gambit went on with a slight grin. "And since yo' have two hearts, I'm sure you can understand my surprise."

Marrow punched him in the arm.

"Stupid," she said. "That's part of my mutation. My two hearts have nothing to do with how I feel about people."

"Details, details."

"I hate your romantic streak. It's stupid."

"Mon père would agree with yo'."

Marrow sniffed.

"Right," she said. "Your family's a bunch of flatscans. How come you never mentioned that before?"

"Yeah sure," Gambit replied wryly. "I was gonna tell yo' and your friends, who have spend all your lives hiding and fighting humans 'cause dey treat yo' like monsters, dat I lived on the street until I was adopted by a family of humans who didn't care dat I was a mutant and loved me like I was their own. Brilliant plan."

"Fine. I take the point."

"Look, Sarah," Gambit said. "Yo' and I... What happened in Florida was bad—"

"I get the message already," Marrow replied crankily.

"Fortunately, instead of thousands if not millions of people being murdered, only deux people were hurt," Gambit went on as if she hadn't said anything. "Yo' and me."

Marrow snorted and didn't look at him.

"And it's going t' take some time fo' us t' patch things up between us. Dat was never going t' happen overnight," he said. "Look, it's your decision, and Roguey and I will hold a seat fo' yo' all the same, but I'd really like yo' t' come t' our wedding."

Marrow was silent for a long moment.

"You actually want me there?" she asked skeptically.

"As I said, I think o' you as a little sister," Gambit replied with a faint smile. "And weddings are about more dan just the bride and groom getting married. Dey're about families uniting."

"I'm not your sister," Marrow said stubbornly.

"Yeah? I suppose the next thing you're going t' tell me is dat Henri's not my brother," Gambit said, raising an eyebrow. "Just...consider it, okay? What's happening between us now won't last forever."

"You don't know that," Marrow said, turning her head to look at him with harsh eyes. "You don't know what the future is going to bring. Things could get worse, you know, Mr Romantic. Nothing ends happily ever after."

"Dat's 'cause nothing ends," Gambit replied calmly. "All things in life are a journey, especially relationships. Relationships don't just stand still, y'know. You're always on the move. Roguey and I haven't been all roses. Never been all roses with anyone. We can get past this, if yo' really want t'. It's gonna take effort from both o' us though."

Marrow fell silent once more. Gambit eyed her.

"Just why did yo' decide t' join the X-men?" he asked.

Gambit was already confident of the answer, but he didn't push it when Marrow didn't reply.

"What about Warren's project? Yo' of all people I would completely understand not wanting t' get involved wit' dat," Gambit said. "Yo' never really had a home, and no one ever bothered to give yo' one. Why should yo' give homes t' others?"

Marrow was silent a long time before answering very quietly: "I wanted to show you I wasn't a monster."

"Yo' ain't a monster," Gambit said firmly, looking her directly in the eyes. "But yo' on the path t' becoming one. Dat's a journey too; no one's born a monster, it's a transformation dat happens over time. Yo' can stop dat, if yo' want t'. It's not too late t' get off dat road."

He wanted to add "you've already begun", but decided this wasn't the time for that. Not yet. He knew from experience how easy it was to get complacent when you were told you were on the right track.

"How do you know when you're on another road?" Marrow asked. "How do you know when you're not a _worse_ road?"

Gambit shrugged. "I'd suggest watching where you're going."

Marrow threw him a dirty look. "That's not helpful."

"Sometimes yo' don't know the destination until yo' get there," Gambit said, picking up his drink. "Just do your best and don't be afraid t' ask fo' directions once in awhile."

"Still not helpful."

"I ain't exactly an expert on life, chère," Gambit said. "If yo' want more specific instructions, talk t' Kurt. And speaking o' talking t' people; if yo' speak t' Rogue, I think you'll find it's not too late fo' yo' t' be a bridesmaid."

Marrow rolled her eyes and started stalking off.

"I'm not gonna parade around in front of everyone and make 'em all think 'hey that's a pretty dress, pity about the girl wearing it.'"

Gambit might have laughed, but he knew she wasn't joking.

"I think you underestimate Roguey's determination t' make sure all her bridesmaids look gorgeous," Gambit called after her.

Marrow turned around and walked backwards.

"I think you underestimate her chances of success!" she yelled back at him.

"I think yo' don't appreciate just how stubborn she is!" Gambit replied, grinning.

"Gonna take her a long time!"

"Then you'd better get started!"

* * *

><p>After arriving at the school earlier on that day, Carrie had declared she had enough sitting down and insisted Rogue take her on a tour. As it happened, they stepped into the foyer upon finishing their tour the same time Marrow came through the door. Marrow took one look at Rogue and seemed to realise that if she didn't say something now, she never would.<p>

"I want to be a bridesmaid," she blurted out with no regard for the conversation she was interrupting.

Both heads turned to look at her. There was a hard expression of total disapproval on Carrie's face. Fortunately for Marrow, there was the smallest hint of a smile on Rogue's.

"About time ya changed your mind," Rogue said. "Aunt Carrie, this is Marrow. Remy considers her family. Marrow, this is muh Aunt Carrie."

Rogue had a feeling that Marrow wouldn't be happy about Carrie calling her "Sarah."

"Hi," Marrow said shortly, her eyes flickering over to Carrie for a moment.

"Hello," Carrie replied, her voice clipped. "Cutting things a little fine ta be a bridesmaid, aren't we?"

"It's fine, Aunt Carrie," Rogue said firmly. "Remy and Sa- Marrow have had a disagreement of late. Ah was hoping they could get past their differences, and made sure ta reserve some dresses in Marrow's size in case she changed her mind."

"You did?" Marrow asked, staring at her.

"Of course," Rogue replied. "We'll go tomorrow. Ah'll give the shop a call tonight ta confirm a time."

"Okay," Marrow said, sounding just a little uncertain. "Okay, good then. Okay."

Rogue bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing as Marrow strode away. The she noticed the expression on Carrie's face.

"Sorry about that," Rogue said when she was sure Marrow was out of earshot. "Marrow's not exactly a people-person. But she's important ta Remy, so that makes her important ta me too."

"Hmm," Carrie said non-committally. "And when shall we be seeing the rest of Remy's family?"

"His father, brother, sister-in-law, niece and his cousin, Emil, will be coming next week," Rogue replied. "Everyone else will be coming in dribs and drabs closer to the day. May Ah get ya a drink or anything?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

As they made their way to the kitchen, Rogue couldn't help but feel just a little bit jealous of Remy. He had such a big family (Rogue found it hard to differentiate which of his Guild friends were family and which ones weren't), and the only living relative she had left (who hadn't disowned her) was Carrie.

Of all the people coming to the wedding, only Carrie and David had Rogue known since childhood. She had even thought about asking David to walk her down the aisle, but decided that childhood friend or no, he was still her ex-boyfriend and that would just be weird.

"Marie?"

Rogue looked up at her aunt, unaware until that moment that she had stopped walking. At first she just looked at her.

"Aunt Carrie, would you walk me down the aisle?"

Carrie blinked in surprise at the question.

"Ah believe you're perfectly capable of walking yourself down the aisle," Carrie replied. "Isn't that all the rage now?"

"Ah can throw a tank around like it's a bowling ball," Rogue said, frowning. "Ah'm quite sure no one thinks Ah'm incapable of walking. Ain't the point. Ah want someone special ta me, who's known me all muh life ta walk with me down the aisle. Ah know you and Ah have had our differences, but you were just as much a mother ta me as Mama was."

There was a long silence and then: "Ah suppose Ah was."

"You don't have ta answer now," Rogue said. "Just consider it, please? Ah know it's a privilege usually reserved for the father, but he's made it clear he doesn't want anything more ta do with me."

She didn't add "and Ah don't think he deserves it anyhow," knowing that Carrie would likely jump on her for disrespecting her elders or something.

"Well, when Ah came up here, Ah had intended on assisting and supporting you with your wedding. Ah know how hectic things can get at the last minute. It never even crossed muh mind that..." Carrie stopped to take a long look at her niece. "Ah'd be honoured, sugah. Ah'm sure it'll feel mighty strange when the time comes, but Ah'll do it all the same."

"Thank you," Rogue said happily. "Thank you so much. It really means a lot ta me."

"Hush now," Carrie replied. "Let's go get those drinks, and you can tell me all about your wedding plans."

"Right, of course, this way," Rogue said, walking towards the kitchen once more. "Remy and Ah found this gorgeous little church for the ceremony about—"

"You _found_ it?" Carrie repeated. "What's wrong with the church you're currently attending?"

"Uhh..."

"Young lady," Carrie said, and Rogue didn't need to see her face to know she was frowning at her. "Do ya mean ta tell me that you haven't been attending church?"

"Well, it kinda became low on muh priority list after Ah started putting people inta a coma just by touching them and couldn't control it," Rogue replied.

"If God has you putting people inta comas then He has his reasons for it, and don't you go blaming Him for your situation just because ya can't see the big picture," Carrie said sternly. "Now, you and Ah are going ta go to this church on Sunday."

Rogue sighed. Why not? Carrie would want to see the church and meet the minister anyway.

"Sure thing," she said.

"And we're taking Remy with us," Carrie went on.

"Oh well, uhh, Remy's Catholic," Rogue said.

Sure, she had her doubts about whether Gambit had actually been to a church in his life (unless it was to scavenge food, get shelter or perhaps rob the tithes and offering plate), but he claimed to be Catholic. Rogue was quite prepared to go with that to spare him being dragged along to a service by her aunt.

"Ah see," Carrie replied, seemed to consider that for a moment, then said: "And has he been skimping out on going ta church too?"

"Well..."

"Ah'll take that as a 'yes'. Remy comes too. Ah don't care if he's Catholic. If he's not attending church at all, then Ah don't see what it matters which denomination of church it is, as long as he's getting the Word of God into him."

"Ah'll let him know," Rogue replied tersely.

She was starting to remember why she and her aunt didn't always get along.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Piotr entered the garage just as Rogue, Marrow and Carrie were getting in the car.

"Oh good, I caught you," he said, looking at Rogue. "Do you mind if I come with you? I need to pick up some art supplies."

"Sure," Rogue replied. "But ahh, Ah don't know how long we're going ta be at the bridal shop. You might a while waiting ta come home."

"That's fine," Piotr said as he made his way around to the side door. "As long as I have a pencil and a sketchbook, I'll be able to keep myself occupied."

Rogue chuckled and they got into the car. Rogue did up her seatbelt and Carrie, having already done hers, looked in the back to check up on her passengers.

"You should wear your seatbelt," Carrie said pointedly.

Piotr coughed and grabbed his seatbelt. Marrow just glared.

"Does it look like I could even if I wanted to?" Marrow snapped at her.

Carrie took in the bones growing out of Marrow's shoulders, arms and back which forced her to sit left of centre, right in front of the belt buckles and prevented her from being able to lean back. Carrie gave a sniff, said nothing and looked towards the front. Rogue hid her smile and drove off.

A drive, a parking spot and a relatively short walk later, Rogue, Carrie and Marrow were in the bridal shop. The shop assistant, Haley, held up different dresses to Marrow, wanting to make sure that none of the dresses was going to get ripped by any of her bones before she tried any on. Marrow was feeling very awkward and intimidated by the number of beautiful dresses in the room.

"Half the problem is that the bones change position," Rogue had advised Haley. "There's usually some growing out the back, so something backless would be appropriate. But otherwise, the positions of her bones could be in entirely different places by the time of the wedding."

It very quickly became evident that they'd have to have something custom-made: all the backless dresses had long and/or slender skirts that would inevitably be ripped or appear lumpy by any bones Marrow had on her legs. On top of her discomfort, Marrow started to feel like she was a misshapen Barbie doll the three women were trying to dress.

Finally, she did start getting dresses to partially try on. The women wanted to experiment with neckline and alternate skirt options, so Marrow would have to hold up the skirt and/or not do up the back of the dress. Rogue's assurances that they'd pay for any damaged clothes made Marrow feel like an inconvenience (even knowing that Gambit would ultimately be the one footing the bill, and she knew quite well how he earned all his money).

"Perhaps you should reconsider Marrow being a bridesmaid," Marrow overheard Carrie say at one point while she was changing.

"Absolutely not," Rogue replied, and Marrow felt just a little happier hearing the determination in her tone. "Remy and Ah both want her involved. Besides, bridesmaid or not, she will still need something appropriate ta wear. And this way she'll have something nice she can wear again in the future."

Marrow looked at herself dubiously in the mirror, holding up the unzipped, strapless dress with its short skirt. A part of her was kind of happy about the idea of actually having something nice to wear. Another part of her was feeling miserable; knowing that new clothes had a habit of turning into rags when she wore them. She had only been at Xavier's a few months, but already the clothes she had been given were punched with holes. It wasn't something that had bothered her too much in the past, but that had changed since being at Xaviers. Even when people wore 'daggy clothes' they still looked nicer than her.

Marrow came out of the dressing room about the same time that Piotr arrived. He gave her a friendly wave, and then settled down on a chair in the corner with his art supplies and pulled out his sketchpad and pencil. Marrow turned her attention back to the women.

"It's a nice skirt," said Rogue. "Ah'm sure not sure about it with a backless top. Ah want her ta look respectful, not whorish."

"Ah don't think we have to worry about Marrow looking like a tramp," Carrie said.

Marrow glared at her, knowing full well the stupid flatscan was referring to how her bones made her look.

"Ah don't want her to look like a fetish model either," Rogue said.

"How about a hoop skirt?" Haley suggested. "How far away from your body do your bones usually grow, dear?"

Piotr couldn't help but feel sorry for Marrow. He wasn't really listening to the conversation—he was far more interested in sketching Carrie, who had an interesting face in his opinion—but he couldn't help but notice her in various states of undress and seeing clothes being held up to her. After seeing Marrow in the hoop skirt, he couldn't help but shake his head. He didn't need to be interested in fashion to be able to tell that the look didn't suit her at all. If anything, the whole exercise was just proof that fashion was silly. As long as clothes were practical and did the job, who cared what they looked like?

Piotr switched to Marrow as a subject. The bones around her face made her particularly interesting to draw. The problem with that, of course, was Marrow's disappearances into the changing room. So, in between sketching her face, he started drawing the rest of her body in various scenarios. Inspired by the dress changes, he first drew her as a courtier and shook his head when he realised how the look didn't suit her at all.

He took things in another direction and gave her a punk look. The short skirt he gave her inspired him, so he drew her as a pirate next. He liked that and took a little creative license to replace one of her legs with not a peg leg, but a bone leg. While he considered that, Marrow emerged from the dressing room, holding up the skirt of the dress she was wearing so that the women could see how she looked in a halter neck. Piotr took in the bones growing from her legs; they were short spikes, and he decided he wanted to do something more with that.

After Marrow disappeared back into the changing room, and Piotr was done touching up her face—well, faces—he moved on to draw her as an Amazon warrior with a long breech cloth so she could show off her legs. Piotr realised that if people could stop looking at her bones, they might notice that she was actually in very good shape.

Rogue sat down beside him.

"Hey," she said. "Sorry if we're holding ya up."

"It's fine, really," Piotr mumbled in reply, finding his sketching to be far more interesting than conversation.

Rogue peered over his shoulder. Piotr ignored it. He was used to that kind of thing happening. It wasn't like he was working on one of his paintings or anything.

"Hey that's awesome," Rogue said as she looked over his sketches of Marrow. "Ohhhhh... Pete, that's brilliant!"

"Thank you," Piotr said politely, carefully drawing a spear for Amazon Marrow, with a decided bone look to it.

"Aunt Carrie, Haley," Rogue said lifting her head. "Y'all have to see this. It's perfect."

Piotr stifled a sigh as Carrie and Haley wandered over. He just wanted to draw, not show off. He then felt down right uncomfortable when Marrow emerged from the changing room and Rogue called her over too. Rogue didn't seem to notice and pointed to Piotr's picture of Marrow as an Amazon.

"What do y'all think of that?" Rogue said, sounding smug.

"You're quite the talented artist, aren't you?" Carrie said.

"Thank you," Piotr said.

"That could actually work," Haley said, with an appraising look at Marrow.

"You were drawing me?" Marrow exploded, glaring at Piotr in outrage.

"I..." he began.

"Oh Pete draws everyone," Rogue cut in.

"I don't like being made fun of," Marrow said crankily, crossing her arms.

"I wasn't—" Piotr began.

"Trust me, sugah, if Petey was making fun of you, the drawing would be more cartoony and less detailed," Rogue said. "Personal experience."

Piotr's chuckle sounded a little embarrassed.

"Are we sure that the loin cloth wouldn't still look trampy, though?" Carrie asked thoughtfully.

"Ah think that, if it's long enough, Marrow could get away with it," said Rogue. "And the design would allow any kind of bones on her legs. Hips too."

"I know I'm probably making more work for myself by suggesting this," said Haley. "But perhaps we're going about this the wrong way. There's no reason why it has to be one piece. The breech cloth could be one piece. We could have two or three skirts of varying length that way we can pick and choose depending on where her bones are. We could also have two or three different shirts with different backs and fronts. I think the halter is a good look for her, it's just the bottom half of the top we would alter."

"That way she can pick the right top depending on where her bones are, whether they're in the front or back," Rogue said with a thoughtful nod.

"It will be more expensive this way," Haley warned them. "But it will—hopefully—save on having to make any last minute alterations."

"The fewer last minute stuff Ah have ta deal with the better," Rogue said with a grin.

"Great," Haley said. "I'll just get some measurements and draw up some ideas. Come back...next week to try everything on. It will only be half-done, mind; we want to make sure they're going to fit and look alright before we go any further."

"Of course."

"The only question that remains then," said Carrie, looking at Marrow appraisingly, "is whether the pink actually goes with your hair. Really, you young ladies and dyeing your hair these days."

"My hair is naturally this colour, flatscan," Marrow snapped at her.

"Flatscan?" Carrie repeated while Haley started measuring Marrow with her tape.

"Marrow, mind your manners," Rogue said, and gave her a frown before turning to Carrie. "Ah apologise, Aunt Carrie. 'Flatscan' is a racial slur for baseline humans. In scans for mutantcy, the x-factor will show up as a 'spike'—which is also used a derogatory term against mutants—and nothing will so up for humans, so a 'flat' scan."

"Ah see. Well, you just listen here, young lady," Carrie said, glaring at Marrow. "Ah don't care who you are, Ah do not appreciate listening ta _any_ racial slurs being addressed ta _anyone_. You just watch your mouth from now on, or Ah'll be washing it out with soap. Is that understood?"

"You're not the boss of me," Marrow snarled at her. "And you're not my mother either, so just fuck off!"

"And don't think Ah'll be tolerating any of that language either," Carrie retorted. "Really, such behaviour is unbecoming for a young lady."

"I'm not a lady—"

"That much is evident," Carrie said determinedly. "When we get back the first thing we're doing is teaching you how to sew."

"I know how to sew," Marrow replied, glaring at her while Rogue grabbed one of the discarded pink dresses.

"Really?" Carrie asked, gesturing to Marrow's punctured clothing. "Doesn't look like it ta me."

"Maybe I just don't think it's worth the effort. Just going to get holes in it again anyway."

"Ahem so," Rogue said, holding up the dress to Marrow's short hair. "Ah don't think this shade of pink will be a problem at all."

"Laziness is not an acceptable reason ta disregard your personal appearance in such a manner," Carrie said sternly. "Have you no pride in yourself, child?"

"I'm not a child!" Marrow screeched at her. "I'm older than your damned niece!"

"I believe you're right," Haley said to Rogue, while she drew up some sketches of her own. "And we can pick up a few accessories too, that'll help break up all the pink a bit."

"Muh niece is not damned ta hell, thank you very much," Carrie said to Marrow, "and you've just bought yourself a date with the soap."

"Is that supposed to be some sort of threat?" Marrow asked scornfully. "I'd cut off your hand before you could get that close."

"And now we have threats of violence," Carrie said, throwing up her hands in exasperation. "Good thing Ah came when Ah did. Don't you worry, Marie, Ah'll have this little rogue behaving like a proper lady in time for your wedding."

"I'm not the rogue," Marrow snapped and pointed at Rogue. "She is. Stupid flatscan, don't even know your own niece's real name."

"Ah sincerely hope that y'all can behave for muh wedding," Rogue said firmly. "because you're both embarrassing me right now. Haley, thank you for your time."

"You're welcome," Haley replied and showed her the page. "Are these acceptable?"

Rogue gave them a quick glance. "They look fine. This time next week?"

"I'll book it in."

* * *

><p>Gambit tried very hard not to laugh as Rogue recounted her tale of the day's woes.<p>

"Is it bad dat I actually want t' see Aunt Carrie actually try t' wash out Sarah's mouth?" he asked.

Rogue groaned. "Don't even go there."

"Did she ever do it t' yo'?"

"She threatened ta, but since she always made good on all her other threats, Ah never tested her," Rogue said. "Ah'm really beginning ta regret inviting her. She hasn't even been here two days, and already she's on Sarah's case, and dragging us along ta church and... Ah just don't even want ta think about what else she's going ta do between now and the wedding. You know what the problem is?"

"What's the problem?" Gambit asked, running his fingers gently over her back.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder, that's the problem," Rogue said. "Hadn't spoken ta Aunt Carrie in ages and actually started thinking Ah liked her."

Gambit chuckled.

"Not funny," Rogue said irritably.

"Au contraire," Gambit said slyly. "The real problem is dat yo' and your aunt are too much alike."

"Excuse me?" Rogue demanded, incensed. "We are _nothing_ alike."

"It's true dat I don't really know your aunt very well personally," Gambit went on with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "But based on everything I have seen, I'd wager dat every thing yo' hate about your aunt, yo' do yourself."

"Ah do not!"

"And yo' know I'm a professional gambler, chère," Gambit added grinning. "I'd win dat bet."

"Nooo you wouldn't," Rogue said, glaring at him. "And let's pretend for just one minute that ya actually would win. Are ya seriously telling me you like the idea of getting married to the dragon lady?"

Gambit chuckled.

"Roguey, I think Aunt Carrie is a very smart, hard working, stubborn woman—lady—who isn't afraid t' stand up fo' what she believes in and loves her family," Gambit said, smiling fondly at Rogue. "Is dat really so bad?"

Rogue huffed irritably.

"Ah guess not," she muttered.

Gambit laughed again and kissed her lips gently.

"But just remember," Rogue said, still glowering at Gambit, "y_ou're_ the one who's saying we're alike. Not me."

"I know."

"And Ah'm taking no responsibility for it if Aunt Carrie's face pops inta your head the next time we make love."

Gambit blanched and it was Rogue's turn to laugh at him.

"Thanks for dat," he grumbled. "Yo' realise the next time we're planning on making love is our wedding night, right?"

"Ah take no responsibility for it if it turns out ta be a mood killer," Rogue said with a smirk. "And ya won't get any sympathy from me either."

"Evil woman."

"That's what Ah keep trying ta tell ya," Rogue said. "You know what the best comeback to this would be? Girls marry their fathers."

Although she had only said it in jest, the statement hit Rogue like a ton of bricks and she bolted upright in the bed.

"Oh muh gawd," she said. "Ah'm marrying muh father."

"I take offence t' dat," Gambit said, his eyes almost boring holes into Rogue's back. "I'm _nothing_ like your father."

"Oh right so you've _never_ tried ta con or otherwise exploit money out of people before?" Rogue snapped.

"Dat's not the same thing!" Gambit insisted, sitting up as well.

"Really? It's not?" Rogue asked, looking at him with blazing eyes.

"No it's not!"

"Well, good! Since you're so sure, why don't ya convince me?" Rogue said. "'Cause the last thing Ah want ta deal with is walking down the aisle and seeing muh father where you're supposed ta be."

"Well fo' one thing chère," Gambit said haughtily. "I would never try t' exploit ma famille. Complete strangers, oui. Family and friends, non. I have standards, which Owen clearly does not."

Rogue grunted like she wasn't completely convinced.

"And dat's another thing too," Gambit went on, "if we ever have kids and one o' dem turns out t' be baseline human, I—we—wouldn't kick 'em out. We'd accept dem no matter what their DNA was like."

Rogue nodded thoughtfully.

"That's true," she said softly.

"And," Gambit said, congratulating himself for thinking of a third thing since he didn't know Owen very well, "Owen smokes pot. I don't."

Rogue frowned. "Muh father doesn't smoke pot."

"Sure he does. I found a glass pipe in his—" and it was only then that Gambit remembered that Rogue wouldn't know about his second visit to the D'Ancanto household, "—home. Dey're popular wit' pot smokers."

"You found a glass pipe at muh parent's place," Rogue repeated dubiously.

"Well, it could have been your mother's," Gambit went on cautiously. "Odds are both your parents are doing it."

"You know," Rogue said slowly, eyeing Gambit off like he'd just told her the moon was made of green cheese, "Ah did live with them for sixteen years. Ah think Ah would have noticed if muh parents smoked pot."

"Not if dey were responsible parents and didn't do it around yo'," Gambit replied. "And need I point out dat fo' most o' those sixteen years yo' wouldn't have known what pot even was?"

"Ah'm not completely naive you know."

"Never said yo' was," Gambit assured her as he wrapped his arm around her. "Just saying, if yo' never saw 'em do it, dat doesn't mean dey weren't still doing it. Bet yo' never saw 'em have sex either."

Rogue pulled a face. "Ah did not need that visual."

Gambit chuckled wickedly.

"Besides, I get the impression dat Carrie wouldn't have tolerated that kind o' thing. What yo' say are the odds that if she ever found out your parents were smoking pot around yo'—or at all—dat she would have called child services on dem?"

Rogue considered that for a moment.

"Pretty high, Ah guess," she conceded.

"Oh and see, dat's more proof dat I'm not at all like your father," Gambit went on, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "There's no way Aunt Carrie would ever consider marrying Owen."

Rogue laughed and smacked his arm.

"Plus I'm way sexier than Owen," Gambit added. "And I have better hair. And cuter buns."

"You've compared your 'buns'?" Rogue asked, grinning at him.

"Don't have t'. My buns are cuter then everyone's," Gambit declared, considered a moment and then added: "Except mebbe yours."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

To the surprise of everyone who had even spent five minutes with Marrow, she actually willingly sought out Carrie's company and allowed her to educate her in the finer arts of ladylike behaviour and etiquette. Sure, Marrow mouthed off as always, was sullen and disparaging, but she never actually acted on any of her threats of violence. It wasn't until long after the wedding was over that Gambit figured out what was going on in Marrow's head. He realised that Marrow didn't want to be a monster, and she probably concluded that a lady was probably the furthest thing from a monster. (Rogue's comments about Carrie being the dragon lady aside).

To Rogue's embarrassment, however, Marrow was not the only one who felt the lash of Carrie's tongue. The older woman took it upon herself to not only correct Rogue and Marrow on their language and posture at the dinner table, but everyone else's as well. Logan and Gambit found this highly amusing, right up until she started correcting them too (much to the amusement of the younger X-men). The only ones who escaped Carrie's wrath were Professor Xavier (Rogue figured that Carrie wouldn't dream of criticising her host even if she had found something), Storm and Kurt.

* * *

><p>Professor Xavier didn't offer Gambit's family a place to stay when they came up. This was partly because Gambit told him it would be a bad idea, and partly because the LeBeaus (and Emil) would have each other for company, unlike Carrie, who had come up on her own.<p>

The night that the LeBeaus (and Emil) arrived, they, Gambit, Rogue and Carrie went out for dinner. Rogue made a point of introducing her aunt to everyone as soon as possible and it was only then that Rogue realised Carrie was in the same age bracket as Henri and Mercy. Carrie was the younger sister, and by Rogue's calculations (because Carrie would never discuss her age), that made her about early forties. Gambit was thirty-eight this year. For the first time ever, Rogue was actually uncomfortable about the age difference between them.

While the introductions went on, Gambit walked in a slow circle around Jean-Luc. Jean-Luc noticed the intent investigation of his person, and after telling Carrie he was delighted to meet her, addressed his son:

"Something on your mind, Remy?"

"It looks like him," Gambit said as if talking to himself. "It sounds like him. But can I be sure it's really him?"

Henri laughed behind his hand.

"Ask me anything," Jean-Luc said expansively.

Gambit eyed Jean-Luc with mock suspicion. "Where were yo' on the night of the forty-second o' Octember?"

"Feeding the chickens," Jean-Luc replied jovially.

"At night?"

"They were feeling peckish."

"I see... and just where were these alleged chickens?" Gambit asked.

"Timbuctoo."

"Ah ha, I see," Gambit said, then edged over to Henri and whispered loudly. "He's an impostor."

Henri snickered.

"He's not an impostor, Remy," Mercy said.

"He must be," Gambit said, the big grin on his face completely ruining any illusion of seriousness behind his accusation. "Père never leaves New Orleans."

"Hmph, shows what yo' know," Jean-Luc replied. "I used t' be quite the traveller before I got stuck looking after yo' lot."

"Excuses, excuses," Gambit teased him.

"Okay, so are we going t' stand out here all night, or are we actually going t' go into the restaurant?" Gigi demanded.

They decided that Gigi had made a good point, and the group headed into the restaurant. Gambit had previously booked a private room for them (ever mindful of the unwanted attention from the media Rogue had attracted), and it was to this room that the host lead them. The menus were already waiting for them when they sat down. The group spent some time choosing and ordering.

As soon as the waitress departed with their order, Carrie announced they should say Grace now, before anyone forgot. Gigi snickered under her breath.

"Ahh, yes, how easy it is t' forget," Jean-Luc said without even a trace of a smile.

So they all held hands and said Grace. An awkward silence followed.

"Wow," Emil said. "It's been years since I've done that."

"Then it's been too long," Carrie said firmly.

"Yeah, probably. Haven't been t' confession in years either," Emil went on with a sly grin. "I remember never knowing what t' tell the priest, so I'd just make stuff up. Ahh memories."

"And den yo' could honestly confess t' lying," Gambit said, grinning at him. "Ahh irony."

"I did tell him the truth once," Emil said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I told him about that jet we stole."

"Oh yeah?" Gambit asked, giving Emil an amused look. "How'd that go?"

"He didn't believe me. Can't imagine why."

Gambit laughed.

"Why wouldn't he believe that?" asked Gigi from across the table.

"We were twelve," Gambit replied.

"So? Kids can fly planes."

"It was a military jet."

Gigi giggled.

"We crashed," Gambit added.

"Ahh, good times, good times," said Emil.

"In that case I hope that the military has improved security since then," said Carrie, clearly unconvinced she should believe a word of it.

"So do I," Emil said cheerfully. "If we ever do this again for nostalgia, we need something more challenging."

"This may not be the most appropriate discussion," Mercy said pointedly to Emil, gesturing oh so slightly to Carrie with her head, who was sitting next to her.

"Nonsense," said Emil. "Any time is a good time to talk about your childhood exploits and revisiting those days. I'm sure that Carrie and Jean-Luc got up to just as much trouble as the rest of us."

Jean-Luc chuckled wickedly.

"Oh, I'm convinced he did," Henri said, jerking his thumb at his father.

"Ah was a good girl growing up," Carrie said with dignity and ignored the way Gambit quirked an eyebrow at her. "Ah assure you, Ah always had better things ta do than ta go around steal military jets."

Emil snickered.

"Oh yeah?" Gambit asked. "Now where have I heard dat before?"

He looked pointedly at Rogue. Rogue looked back at him innocently.

"Why, whatever could ya be implying?" she said.

"I told yo' dat yo' and your aunt were alike," Gambit said smugly.

"We are not," Rogue and Carrie said together.

Laughter came from the LeBeaus as the two women looked at each other.

"Uh huh yeah sure," Gambit said.

"Hey Oncle Remy," Gigi said slyly. "Do you suppose if yo' and Carrie had met first, that yo' might have hit it off?"

"Gigi!" Rogue exclaimed, horrified.

"Just 'cause dey share some personality traits doesn't make 'em the same person, petite," Gambit replied, smirking.

"Besides," said Carrie with the faintest hint of a smile as the waitress returned to the room with their entrees, "Ah'm much more interested in older men."

The waitress had no idea why that was so funny.

* * *

><p>Haley pulled out a clothes rack filled with clothes for Gambit, Logan, Henri, Emil and Piotr to try on. Gambit smirked at the expressions on his friends' faces when they realised all the suits were white, and the shirts were pink.<p>

"You're joking, right?" Logan said.

"Nope," Gambit said, grinning at him slyly. "This is what Roguey wants."

"Whipped," said Emil.

"I'm not the one who has a problem wit' it," Gambit said.

"Oh, and Remy," Haley said, holding out a red shirt and a white shirt. "We want to see how both of these look on you. Rogue couldn't decide which colour, so she's leaving the final decision to you."

"Uh oh, Remy," Henri said teasingly. "Don't choose wrong."

* * *

><p>At first Rogue was a little anxious about Carrie getting involved with the wedding plans. Rogue wanted to keep things simple, and she didn't want some busybody taking over and changing everything on her. Fortunately, although Carrie had plenty of suggestions, each one of them was intended to enhance Rogue's existing plans. A lot of them were just small details Rogue hadn't thought of, like lighting or parking, or some decoration. Some of them did add further complications, but Carrie assured her niece that she would do the work required to pull them off.<p>

"It's what I'm here for," she had insisted. "And you needn't worry about any wedding day disasters either. Whatever happens, I'll take care of it."

Before anyone knew it, it was the last week of school. As they usually did, classes were cancelled so that the school could indulge in their annual Capture the Flag competition. Rogue and Gambit decided to bow out of participating this year, as their families were over. Indeed, with the wedding only days away, Gambit's friends and family were arriving from all over the place.

* * *

><p>Rogue's bachelorette party, and Gambit's bachelor party were both arranged for the night of the last day of the Capture the Flag competition. Kitty had thought about having it a little earlier, but she didn't want any cleaning up that would likely have to be done after the fact to interfere with the competition. She did face one problem in that she didn't think she could get away with not inviting Carrie, Mercy and Gigi, yet they weren't supposed to know about the Danger Room. It took a bit of brain storming with friends, but they did decide on a course of action. Invitations went out printed on parchment coloured paper, telling everyone not to tell Rogue that the theme was 'pirates' and that costumes were optional, but recommended.<p>

On the big night, Kitty and Jubilee arrived at Rogue's bedroom the same time that Gambit was leaving for his bachelor party.

"Yo' filles have fun," he said as he passed them.

"Oh we will," Kitty said gleefully. "You have fun too."

"Yeah," said Jubilee. "Try not to get too excited by the strippers."

Gambit walked backwards down the hall and grinned at Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee.

"Believe it or not, strip clubs are actually really boring," he said. "Personally, I'm hoping we're hitting the casino, but Henri thinks I'll just spend the whole night playing poker if we do dat."

"Gee," Rogue called after him. "Ah wonder why?"

Gambit chuckled. As he disappeared around the corner, Kitty and Jubilee ushered Rogue back into her room.

"I hope you can get dressed blind-folded," Jubilee said, holding up a blindfold.

Rogue looked at the blindfold apprehensively.

"Trust us," said Kitty. "You do trust us, right?"

"Normally, Ah'd trust ya with muh life," said Rogue, reluctantly turning around so that Jubilee could put the blindfold on.

"Well, that's not really saying a whole lot," Jubilee said. "You're invulnerable."

"Not the point. Besides, powers can be shut off, you know."

"True."

Kitty and Jubilee went through Rogue's clothes, found the pieces of her pirate costume, and handed them to her one by one so she could change. They put her boots on for her though, not wanting her to feel the boot covers. Once they were done getting Rogue ready, Kitty and Jubilee finished changing into their own pirate costumes, having arrived at Rogue's room wearing the bare minimum of their costumes so not to give the surprise away.

They were just finishing up with the jewellery and other accessories, when there was a knock at the door. Kitty opened it to reveal Kurt standing there in his pirate costume.

"Aww, you got dressed up too," said Kitty. "Isn't changing back going to make you even later for Gambit's party?"

"I'm half thinking of showing up to his party like this," Kurt said, grinning. "Carrie, Mercy and Gigi are all there, so now it's just you three."

"Great," Kitty said. "We're all done here."

"Hey Kurt," Rogue said. "Ah don't know what you're wearing, so make sure you're still there when they take this damn blindfold off."

Kurt chuckled. "I can do that. We ready?"

Jubilee grabbed Rogue's pirate hat. "Are now."

They all took hands and Kurt teleported them down to the Danger Room. Rogue became immediately aware of a crowd of people, and that was before the cheer went up from those gathered. Kitty directed Rogue to stand in a particular place and Jubilee finally removed the blindfold.

Rogue blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light, and then gasped at what she saw: the inside of a pirate tavern. She was standing in front of the bar, which was slightly raised above the ground floor. The ground floor was full of tables and chair, and there was a staircase to the right which lead to the mezzanine. There were people everywhere; both real people (including some of the older students who had graduated), and computer generated people.

"Ahoy mateys!" said Kitty, putting one foot up on a nearby crate. "Welcome to Wenches Night at the Purple Dragon. I be your hostess, Black Kitty. Our guest of honour be the infamous rapscallion, Poisonous Mary," and Kitty gestured to Rogue, "who be getting herself hitched to the notorious pirate Captain Rembrant the Lady-killer in four sleeps." Kitty paused and glanced at Jubilee. "Arrr, Mad Lee, methinks we need to be changing his name."

Rogue giggled. "He never liked ye calling him that, anyway."

"Arrr," Kitty said, then looked back at the crowd. "The bar fight be starting at eight. All ye land lubbers not wanting to be participating; keep your weapons sheathed and stay out of the way. Now, someone fetch me my grog!"

"Bar fight?" Rogue asked, as everyone went about their party business.

Kitty chuckled wickedly. A shirtless man—one of the tavern staff—handed Rogue's usual pirate sword out to her.

"Thanks," Rogue said.

"Yeah, you're going to need that," Kitty said gleefully.

"Arrr, I wish I could be staying," said Kurt, looking around the tavern. "Looks like ye lasses are going to be having all the fun."

"That be the plan," Kitty said, grinning.

"Well, Ah'm sure that you'll have fun at Remy's party," Rogue said to Kurt. "You look pretty awesome too, by the way."

"Thank you," Kurt said, then sighed. "Well, I'd best be abandoning ship."

"The tavern will still be here," Kitty teased him. "I've been wanting to add a tavern to the Pirate sim anyway. This just gave me some incentive to stop procrastinating."

"Well, it's certainly paid off," Kurt said.

Kurt tipped his pirate hat and teleported away. As soon as the smoke cleared, Rogue caught a glimpse of Carrie actually wearing a pirate costume, or what she could put together of one in the time available.

"Aunt Carrie?" Rogue exclaimed in surprise.

"Hope you don't mind," Kitty said as Carrie took that as a cue to walk over, "but I couldn't in good conscious not invite her."

"It's fine, it's fine," Rogue assured her. "Ah'm just surprised."

"No more than Ah," said Carrie, looking around as she stopped in front of her niece. "Just, what is this place?"

"The Purple Dragon Tavern," Kitty said mischievously as Gigi and Mercy also joined them.

"Ah know what it's called," Carrie said. "But there's something...a little off about this place."

"Yeah and I worked out what it is," Gigi said, butting into the conversation. "Well, part of it anyway. Nothing smells."

Rogue and Kitty glanced at each other. Kitty shrugged as if to say "can't program the Danger Room to simulate smell."

"Seriously," Gigi said. "For this kind of crowd, there should be more 'people' smells, like body odour. And that fire over there? There should be a burning smell, but there isn't. And there's a bunch of people eating, but you can't smell their food or drink either."

"Yes, that's true," Carrie said thoughtfully.

"I guess it's amazing all the little things you notice but you don't really notice until they're not there," Kitty said. "You're right, this place isn't real. Let's just call it a trade secret and leave it at that, okay?"

Gigi hesitated for a moment and then said: "Arrr, what if I be stealing trade secrets fo' a living? What den?"

"Ye be a very mighty pirate," Kitty replied solemnly.

Rogue chatted with her aunt, and soon-to-be sister-in-law and niece, and then went on to mingle with the other wenches. The pirate program was reasonably popular in the school so pretty much everyone there had a halfway decent costume.

They danced, and sang along with some of the songs the band was playing. The music was anything Kitty had deemed to be "piratey" enough not to ruin the immersion. Mercy did, however, notice that the instruments the band was playing, and how the band was playing them, didn't entirely match the music they were hearing.

All the men in the Purple Dragon were there as staff to wait on the wenches. Kitty did mention to those who asked that the tavern would have female staff as well normally, but this was a special occasion. Not that any of the girls were complaining about Kitty's carefully programmed men in various states of shirtlessness and musculature.

Marrow was one of the few who didn't have much of a pirate costume. She didn't care for the pirate simulation all that much, nor for parties, and spent the beginning of the party in a little corner on the ground floor, with a view of the front door. The only thing particularly piratey about her clothes was the holographic sword lying haphazardly on the table.

When Marrow had arrived, Storm instructed her (and everyone else that came in) that they should pick a weapon. Marrow felt the whole thing was stupid, especially since any time she needed a weapon, she could pull out one of her bones. The fact that these particular holographic weapons were programmed not to hurt anyone not a hologram themselves was not the point. The weapons were removed shortly before Rogue's arrival.

Because of her vantage point, Marrow was the first one to notice when the tavern doors burst open. Standing in front of a gang of cutthroat, grog-swilling pirates was the Pirate King herself, Elizabeth Swan.

"Poisonous Mary!" Elizabeth bellowed.

The tavern fell silent, bar for the band, which was played an ominous tune. Rogue, who had been dancing on the table, was rather surprised to see the simulation, and remembered Kitty saying something about a bar fight.

"Whaddya want?" Rogue demanded with her hands on her hips as she glared at Elizabeth.

"Where is it?" Elizabeth said as she stalked over to Rogue, the crew of pirates close behind.

"Where's what?"

"Don't play games with me, ye scurvy bilge rat," Elizabeth said, pulling out her sword. "Ye know exactly what I'm talking about, so hand it over before I cut ye to ribbons."

Rogue nodded. She had no idea what Elizabeth was apparently after, but odds were not even Kitty knew what Elizabeth wanted.

"Ah'd like ta see ye try," Rogue retorted, drawing her own sword.

"I was hoping ye'd say that," Elizabeth replied.

Their swords clashed, and the clang that sounded around the tavern was the cue for everyone else to draw their swords and engage Elizabeth's pirate crew. The tavern staff made a discreet withdrawal, except for the band, which started playing lively, 'pirate fighting' music. The fighting inevitably made its way up the stairs to the mezzanine. Jubilee even fought her opponent—or one of them—on the stair railing and did the classic somersault down to the ground floor via the chandelier.

Storm, Carrie and Mercy watched from the sidelines while the younger women fought.

"Ah see that Marie and her friends are very...capable women," Carrie said. "Ah assume these weapons are non-lethal?"

"Perfectly harmless," Storm assured her. "You're more likely to hurt yourself on the furniture."

"Hmm," Carrie murmured.

Mercy leaned in towards her.

"Wondering why the kids should have all the fun?" Mercy asked.

"Ah am, actually," Carrie replied, a sly twinkle appearing in her eye.

Without another word required between them, Carrie and Mercy stood, drew their swords and entered the fray.

* * *

><p>With a bamf, Kurt teleported to Gambit's bachelor party, still dressed in his pirate costume. He had scoped out the place earlier, since he knew he was going to be late, so seeing the arcade games, pool tables, air hockey tables and the X-box's and TVs set up was no surprise to him. He wasn't expecting to see the cocktail waitresses walking around in their underwear though. Fortunately, being blue and furry meant that no one could see him blush.<p>

"Hey Henri!" Emil called from across the room. "I don't recall ordering a male stripper."

Kurt felt all eyes on him and he cleared his throat uncomfortably. Gambit twisted around on the lounge to grin at him.

"We didn't," Henri said and then noticed Kurt. "Oh hey homme. About time yo' got here. I like the outfit."

"Danke," Kurt replied.

"Ahoy matey," Gambit said, gesturing for Kurt to join him. "Just what are the femmes up to? Kitty wouldn't tell me."

"It's Wenches Night at the Purple Dragon Tavern," Kurt replied, walking over to Gambit. "They're playing Pirates."

Gambit laughed as Kurt found a space on the lounge next to him.

"That's awesome," Gambit said. "I'm going t' have t' visit this 'Purple Dragon Tavern' later. Hey, what do yo' think about crashing it later tonight?"

"Well, they were going to call me when they were finishing up so I could teleport Carrie, Mercy and Gigi out," Kurt said. "You can join me then, if you want."

"Excellent. I will take you up on that."

"It looks amazing," Kurt added enthusiastically. "Kitty did a great job programming the tavern."

"I'm sure o' dat."

Kurt was soon swept into the gaming of the night. When he was inevitably approached by various cocktail waitresses throughout the evening, he made a point of keeping his eyes either on the tray, or above her shoulders. Kurt wasn't the only one who was uncomfortable with the situation, but he was one of the few. Gambit noticed and made a comment about having friends who didn't think a bachelor party was any good if they didn't get to see any boobs.

"I find that very disappointing," Kurt said.

Gambit shrugged. "There was a time I would have agreed wit' dem, mon ami. I think I've become immune or something; seeing half naked women walking around everywhere just doesn't do anything fo' me anymore."

"True love?" Kurt suggested.

"Well, as much as I would love t' say the romantic thing and declare dat since meeting Rogue all women pale in comparison—which they do—but, the truth is dat I got bored wit' strippers years before I even knew Roguey existed," Gambit said. "Logan's the same way, ain't dat right?"

"Shuddup," Logan said, with an X-box controller in his hands and his eyes focused on the TV. "I'm concentrating."

"See?" Gambit said as if this proved his point.

Kurt chuckled lightly.

* * *

><p>Some hours later, Kurt got the call from Kitty that they were finishing up. The bachelor party was still going strong as Kurt wandered over to where Gambit was playing foosball with one of his friends. He waited until the game was up, and then let Gambit know he was going to be gone for a few minutes.<p>

"The girls aren't done already are dey?" Gambit asked in surprise. "It's still early."

Kurt shrugged. "They were planning a bar fight. I imagine that they've been more active than us."

"A bar fight?" Gambit repeated. "Dat would have been fun. Man, why wasn't I invited?"

Kurt chuckled and Gambit grinned at him.

"Okay, but I'm coming wit' yo'," Gambit said. "It'll be fun."

"Don't you think that everyone would notice if the guest of honour leaves his own party?" Kurt asked.

"No idea, let's find out."

Kurt laughed at that. They found a discreet place to teleport, and reappeared outside the Danger Room doors, just because Kurt wouldn't risk teleporting directly inside (he had no idea where everyone may be standing). The Danger Room doors opened and Gambit caught his first look at the Purple Dragon Tavern. Much of the furniture was out of place, there were every a couple of 'broken' chairs. There were far less people in there than there had been there when Kurt had left before.

Before Gambit had a chance to take everything in, he was pulled past the doorway. He felt a slight tingle as he did and looked back to realise that Kitty had programmed a scene over the doorway so that instead of seeing the real hallway there, they instead saw the street where the Purple Dragon Tavern was supposed to be located.

"Well, well, well," said Jubilee, and it took Gambit a moment before he realised where the voice was coming from: she sitting on top of one of the chandeliers with Rogue and Kitty, each with a bottle labelled 'grog' in their hand. "If it isn't Nightcrawler and Captain Rembrant the Lady-killer."

"I thought we weren't calling him that any more," Kitty said the same time Gambit replied: "Dat's Captain Rembrant the Notorious."

"Hey Oncle Remy," Gigi said, swaggering towards them with Mercy and Carrie close behind. "You missed the bar fight."

"Ah kicked Elizabeth Swan's butt," Rogue declared from the chandelier.

"Elizabeth Swan?" Gambit repeated, then looked at Kitty. "Do yo' mean t' say yo' actually brought Kira Knightly int' this after all? I thought yo said—"

"Yeah, yeah, just don't make me regret it," Kitty replied as Kurt approached Mercy and Gigi.

"I make no promises," Gambit replied wickedly.

"See y'all later!" Gigi said.

There was a flash of blue smoke, and Kurt, Mercy, and Gigi vanished. Carrie coughed and waved away the smell of sulphur from her nose.

"The bar fight was epic," Rogue went on, swinging upside down by her legs from the chandelier. "Even Aunt Carrie got involved."

"Oh yeah?" Gambit asked, grinning at Carrie.

"One pirate," Carrie replied with dignity.

"Ah didn't even expect ya ta be in costume," Rogue said. "In fact Ah'm starting ta wonder if you're really muh aunt."

"Aww Roguey," Gambit said as Kurt reappeared. "Is it so hard to believe that your mother-figure might want t' cut loose every now and then? Aunt Carrie's a person too, y'know."

"Ahem," Carrie said, and looked towards Kurt. "Ah am ready ta leave whenever you are, Mr Wagner."

Kurt took her hand with a debonair grin, and in a flash they were gone. Jubilee flipped off the chandelier and landed on her feet with the grace of a cat.

"Okay, well, I guess we'll just leave the love-birds alone," Jubilee said.

Kitty chuckled as she phased through to the floor. By this point, they were pretty much the only people left in the Danger Room.

"Just remember to turn the program off when you're done," said Kitty. "And try not to leave too much extra mess for us to clean up tomorrow."

Gambit saluted, and the women departed. Rogue flew down from the chandelier. Gambit immediately wrapped his arms around her waste and kissed her soundly. Contrary to what he had said to Kurt and others during the party, he may have been just a little bit more turned on by the strippers than he was willing to admit. He blamed it on being abstinent for so long. Rogue looked so incredibly sexy in her pirate costume too.

"Oui," he said, "dat is a hornpipe in my pocket and I am happy t' see you."

Rogue giggled as he started kissing up her neck.

"Ah'm sure you can wait four more sleeps, sugah," she said.

"If I take four naps right after the other, does that count?" Gambit asked between kisses.

"No," she said, grinning as Kurt returned once more. "It's not that long now. We can save the pirate role play for after, okay?"

Kurt, who was behind Gambit, threw Rogue a look as if to say "too much information." Gambit sighed.

"Fine," Gambit said reluctantly.

Kurt clamped his hand down on Gambit's shoulder, and Rogue had just enough time to wave before they teleported away. As soon as they reappeared at Gambit's bachelor party, Emil was on him.

"Hey! Where have you been," Emil demanded. "We were looking for you."

"Oh look," Gambit said, grinning at him. "You did miss me. And here I was thinking you'd be too crotch-deep in strippers to notice."

* * *

><p>Tante Mattie got out of the car and took in the sight of the quaint little church where Rogue and Gambit planned to get married. It was the night of the wedding rehearsal, and Tante Mattie had only just arrived in Westchester that day. She had already caught up with family, and this was the first opportunity she had to catch up with Rogue and meet everyone else.<p>

"Rogue," Tante Mattie said when she spotted her, and she held out her arms to the bride-to-be.

"Tante Mattie," Rogue replied and gave her a hug willingly. "It's good ta see you. How have you been?"

"I've been well," Tante Mattie said as they pulled apart again after their hug. "And I trust you have been well also?"

"Ah have," Rogue said, and then gestured to Carrie, who had been by Rogue's side. "And before Ah forget, this is muh Aunt Carrie. Aunt Carrie this is Tante Mattie. She's uhh...a very, very close family friend of the LeBeaus."

Tante Mattie chuckled lightly as she turned to Carrie.

"What she means t' say is dat I helped t' raise Remy," Tante Mattie said.

"Ahh," Carrie replied with a graceful nod. "Ah had a firm hand in raising Rogue as well."

Rogue glanced between them and couldn't help but have the feeling that next time Carrie and Tante Mattie met there would be potentially embarrassing photos from childhood involved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tomorrow's chapter is the last.<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Rogue stepped out of her bedroom dressed in her wedding gown. It was strapless with a lace-up back and delicately embroidered flowers on the front with pearl, bead and sequin accents. The skirt was just as ridiculously huge as Rogue could have wanted, although with the petticoat underneath, it only just brushed the floor. It came with a detachable cathedral train which would make it look even bigger, but Rogue wasn't planning on putting that on until after they got to the church.

Rogue and her bridesmaids had spent most of the morning setting up the reception hall with a few other helpers until it was time to go to the day spa. There they enjoyed massages, skin treatments, manicures, pedicures and had their hair done. After that, they had returned to the mansion to get ready. Gambit was staying at the hotel with his family, as Rogue had been rather insistent on him not seeing her before the wedding. To his amusement, Carrie and Tante Mattie (along with several others) ganged up on him when he commented that it wasn't really bad luck, and he got every response from "Yes it is!" to "It's a charming tradition!" to "I wouldn't advise annoying your bride, especially not on your wedding day."

Carrie was waiting outside the bedroom when Rogue emerged and she smiled when she saw her niece.

"You look beautiful, sugah," she said, and then sighed. "If only your mama could see you now."

Rogue looked down. Carrie gave Rogue's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Oh, and before we get any further," Carrie went on. "Ah've been meaning ta ask, do you have something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue?"

A grin appeared on Rogue's face as she lifted her head once more.

"Well, muh dress is new, and muh garter's blue," Rogue replied, then touched the elegant silver tiara on her head and then the ruby pendant in turn: "And Storm leant me these. The ruby was her mother's."

"Thereby giving you something old," Carrie said with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Well, they look lovely on you."

Anything more she might have said was interrupted by Kitty and Jubilee simultaneously exiting their respective bedrooms. They exclaimed over how lovely the others looked, then Storm came down the stairs leading to her room in the attic.

"Storm," Kitty said teasingly while Carrie fished through her hand bag. "You're not supposed to outshine the bride."

"You and Jubilee look quite beautiful yourselves," Storm replied with a slight smile.

"Good," Rogue said. "That was the idea."

"Has Marrow come out yet?" Storm asked.

"No, not yet," Rogue said. "But she's going to look amazing."

"I can't wait to see her," said Jubilee. "How many fittings did you guys end up doing?"

"It feels like a million," Rogue replied. "But trust me, it's gonna be worth it. Not even Remy'll recognise her."

Kitty and Jubilee giggled.

"Thank you for the loan of your jewellery," Carrie said to Storm, a small present in her hand. "Ah hope, though, that you won't be offended if Ah offer Rogue an alternative to your mother's necklace."

Storm paused and inclined her head. "Not if you have something more appropriate."

Carrie gave her a nod, and held out the present to Rogue. "Ah feel Ah should give you one of your wedding presents early."

A little puzzled, Rogue accepted the gift with a thank you. Well aware of everyone's curiosity, Rogue pulled away the stylish wrapping paper and then opened up the jewellery box inside to reveal a diamond shaped pendant which was literally covered in more small diamonds than Rogue could count. The diamonds were set on geometrically designed raised and recessed platforms made of some kind of white metal. (Gambit would later identify it as platinum, say something about the Art Deco period and insist on getting it insured).

"It was your grandmother's," Carrie said. "She left it to me when she passed on. Ah've never worn it though, and Ah suspect you'll get more use out of it. Ah know Mama would want her necklace ta be worn."

Rogue swallowed hard as she lifted her head to meet Carrie's eyes.

"Thank you," she said. "This really means a lot to me."

"And it's only fitting that you should wear a family heirloom from your own family, rather than someone else's," Storm said as she approached. "Even someone else whom you consider family."

Rogue smiled. "Thank you, Storm."

While the necklaces were being exchanged and put away or admired at, Marrow was in her room, gazing anxiously at her reflection. She felt like her bones were out in force today. There were four spikes about one to two inches long, sticking out of each of her arms from just above her wrists to just below her shoulders. Six thick bones were sticking out of her back. A line of seven flat bones, about an inch thick each and closely packed together were just under her bust. The middle bone actually poked up a little between her breasts, and the last bone on each end curved slightly down her side. As if to coordinate with her arms, there were five two-to-three inch long spikes sticking out of each her legs: two in each shin, one in each knee, and two above each knee. A number of smaller bones were growing out of her forehead.

The skirt Marrow had chosen to wear only just covered her backside. The breech cloth that came with it was designed to join with the skirt so that they looked like one piece, rather than two. It was wider at the back than at the front; a good thing, else it was likely her knee-bones would have been at risk of slicing it, had the ends been any sharper. The cloth came down just past her knees. The only shirt Marrow could wear covered her chest from breasts to neckline completely. Securing it around her neck was no problem, but Marrow had been forced to be very careful about doing up the tie that went around her back at the bottom of the top. Her bones weren't quite in the right place for it to fit neatly, but Marrow was just happy she was able to tie it up without cutting either material or skin with her arm spikes.

Marrow lifted her hands to the mirror as she took in her reflection. Her finger and toe nails were painted pink to match the dress. She'd never had her nails done before, and the only times she had ever experimented with make up she had washed it off immediately after so that no one would see her. The whole day spa thing had been awkward, and Marrow had never felt so far out of her comfort zone in her life. It had taken every ounce of restraint she had not to lash out at the staff, although she had gotten some smug satisfaction out of the looks of surprised relief on the faces of the other X-women.

There was a knock on the door.

"Sarah," Carrie's voice called through the door, "did you need a hand?"

"I'm twenty-six years old. I know how to dress myself," Marrow retorted hotly, then bit down on her tongue to keep from adding 'stupid flatscan.'

"Well, we're all waiting for you," Carrie said. "The transport will be here in a few minutes."

Marrow sighed irritably, and gave her reflection one last look. She walked carefully over to the door in the first pair of high heeled shoes she'd ever worn (how did anyone wear these things?) and stepped out into the hallway. Only Carrie was there, and she frowned at Marrow.

"Don't slouch," Carrie said firmly. "Stand up straight, please. Shoulders back, chin up, chest out. This is a wedding, not an execution."

Marrow gritted her teeth, but obeyed. Carrie gave her a nod when she was satisfied, and then gestured down the hall. They walked to the foyer together, where the rest of the bridal party had gone after Storm had returned from putting her necklace away. Marrow stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at Rogue, Storm, Jubilee and Kitty. She swallowed hard and wondered why in the world she had agreed to this. They were so beautiful, and she felt like the ugly step-sister.

"Sarah," Carrie said, having noticed her stop.

Marrow swallowed hard as everyone on the ground floor looked up. Jubilee wolf-whistled and Marrow bristled and glared at her. Jubilee didn't seem to notice.

"Sarah! You look amazing!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Come on down, sugah," Rogue said encouragingly.

"Okay," Jubilee said excitedly as Marrow carefully made her way down the stairs, "seriously, on anyone else that outfit would look silly. You actually pull it off. You look hot, girl."

Marrow shot Jubilee a look of disbelief as she stepped off the last step.

"Sarah," Carrie said from close behind. "What do we say when someone pays us a compliment?"

Marrow rolled her eyes and Rogue hid her grin.

"Thank you," Marrow said with forced politeness.

* * *

><p>Gambit waited nervously at the church. Henri, Emil, Logan and Piotr were with him and the minister on the short stage; it was only a foot above the floor. The seats were filled with his friends and family; his Guild friends dominated the groom's side, while the X-men, a number of students Rogue had made friends with and the precious few friends outside the school Rogue had made were on the bride's side.<p>

Tante Mattie came down the aisle and gave a nod to the minister as if to say "they're here." Gambit took a deep breath as Tante Mattie sat down next to Jean-Luc. He couldn't believe how anxious he was about this. It wasn't cold feet, not really. He was still quite comfortable in his decision to marry Rogue, and had no desire to run off. He was just acutely aware that his life was about to change forever and wasn't really sure how to handle it.

Aerosmith's "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" began to play. Gambit swallowed as he and everyone else stood and turned to face the doorway. Kitty appeared, dressed in a slim cocktail dress that swished around her knees. She held a mixed bouquet of pink and white flowers, and the pink roses matched the single pink rose each of the groomsmen had pinned to their white jackets.

Kitty was halfway down the aisle when Jubilee appeared at the doorway wearing a sportier number. Kitty reached the end and stood across from Henri about the same time that Jubilee go to the middle of the aisle and Storm stood at the doorway. Storm was pretty much the only woman Gambit knew how could pull off the goddess look no matter what she wore.

Jubilee and Storm joined Kitty at the front of the church, across from their respective partners, and it was then that Gambit realised Marrow should have appeared by now. Everyone looked towards the doorways, waiting for the fourth bridesmaid (or the bride, for those who couldn't count). Finally, Marrow emerged, looking frazzled and uncertain. Gambit was stunned at what he saw, for Marrow had never made any attempt to dress up before, at least not that he had ever seen. She met his eyes as she walked down the aisle, and he gave her what he hoped was an encouraging smile and two thumbs up in an attempt to relieve the terrified look in her eyes. Marrow finally made it to the end, and stood next to Storm across from Piotr.

Rogue took a deep breath as she watched Marrow walk down the aisle and then turned her head to catch Carrie's eyes. Carrie smiled and squeezed Rogue's hand encouragingly. Together, with their arms linked, Rogue and Carrie stepped through the doorway. Rogue's heart was beating so fast and loudly that she was convinced everyone could hear it. Then her eyes met Gambit's, and everyone else seemed to cease to exist.

At last, Rogue got to the end. Carrie kissed Rogue's forehead, and then placed Rogue's hand in Gambit's with a smile for both of them. She sat down in the seat saved for her at the front. Rogue squeezed Gambit's hand. He was wearing the white shirt, and the red rose pinned to his shirt matched the red roses in her mixed red and white bouquet.

The music died away and the minister opened the ceremony with a talk on love and marriage. Rogue and Gambit said their "I do"s and exchanged vows. Henri came forward with the platinum wedding rings which Gambit had arranged early into their wedding planning. Finally:

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the minister, and he looked at Gambit with a nod: "You may now kiss the bride."

Although Gambit had secretly wanted to dip Rogue backwards when he kissed her, he refrained, instead wrapping one arm around her waist and cupping her face with the other. He kissed her deeply as the congregation applauded, and some cheered. Rogue and Gambit then linked arms and walked over to the table at the side where the register was waiting for them to sign. The photographer took plenty of photos of the signing. Kitty and Henri witnessed it. And finally, the bridal party linked up with their partner and walked down the aisle.

The photographer gathered everyone outside the church for a group shot. Gambit pulled Marrow next to him.

"Hey," he said softy. "Yo' look great, ma petite."

"Oh don't you start," Marrow replied irritably. "I've had people patronising me all day."

"It never occurred t' yo' dat dey might be telling the truth?" Gambit asked.

Marrow met Gambit's amused smile with a disbelieving look.

"I know what I am, Gambit," she said. "No amount of clothing or make up can make me something I'm not."

Gambit touched her cheek gently. "I think you'd be surprised at just how pretty yo' are when yo' stop scowling at folks and start smiling at dem."

"Okay everyone," the photographer said. "Say cheese!"

After a couple of group shots were taken, Rogue, with the help of Carrie, removed the cathedral train. Rogue and Gambit then got on the horse-driven carriage waiting for them while everyone watched and the two cameramen filmed from different angles.

Everyone made their way to the reception, and most beat the bride and groom there. More photos were taken with the bridal party and the families. The photo shoot was short, partly because Rogue had no interest in taking photos for hours on end, and partly because everyone (including herself) was hungry for dinner.

Bobby, who was acting as the MC for the evening, took the stage once he was informed that the bridal party was ready to enter. He called for everyone's attention through the microphone, and asked them to be seated. The reception hall was decorated in whites, pinks and reds. There were low candles in flower-shaped holders on the tables, which were covered in gorgeous white table cloths long enough to touch the floor. White fairy lights were strung along the ceiling, and a canopy of tulle netting draped below them to create a most enchanting effect.

"Marrow and Piotr," Bobby announced.

Marrow and Piotr stepped through the door, her hand reluctantly in his. He walked her to the bridal table and pulled out her stool for her. Marrow stared at him in surprise at the gesture before slowly sitting down.

"Storm and Logan."

Storm and Logan entered the room, elbows linked. Like Piotr had Marrow, Logan also escorted Storm to her chair. He pulled it out for her while Piotr took his own seat at the other end of the table.

"Jubilee and Emil."

Bobby figured that when Emil also pulled out Jubilee's chair for her, that Gambit (or Rogue), had already arranged for the groomsmen to do this for their partners.

"Kitty and Henri."

Bobby waited until Kitty and Henri sat down before making the final introduction:

"And the newlyweds themselves," Bobby said, "Rogue and Remy LeBeau."

There was applause as Rogue and Gambit crossed the polished wooden floor to the bridal table. Gambit pulled out Rogue's chair for her, and then helped pushed her in when it became evident that to do so by herself could easily result in her dress getting stood on by one of the chair legs.

The waiters appeared with the entrees. Everyone ate and chatted with the other people at their respective tables. When different ones finished off their plates, they got up and wander around to other tables to chat. For many, this was their first chance to talk to Rogue and Gambit all day.

"Rogue," said David. "This is muh girlfriend, Jade."

"Hi," Rogue said, smiling up at the couple. "It's a pleasure ta meet you. David's told me all about ya."

"Likewise," Jade replied. "And congratulations on your wedding. Ah hope ya'll are very happy together."

"Thank you."

Bobby got up to announce that the main course was about to be served, and everyone casually found their seats once more. They ate, drank and continued chatting away until Bobby once more took the microphone.

"Alright people," he said. "Now comes the boring part of the evening. The part where people make speeches. Oh, but the good news is that after the speeches, we have cake. But only for people who listened to the speeches, so pay attention, 'cause there may be a quiz after. Anyway, first up we have Rogue's maid of honour, Kitty."

Kitty stood and Bobby handed her the microphone. Kitty glanced over the crowd and took a deep breath.

"I first met Rogue about four years ago, but it feels like we've known each other our entire lives. Why, it feels like it was only a few days ago we were playing pirates and...oh wait, that really was only a few days ago," Kitty said, and smiled at her own joke. "I remember when Rogue first brought Gambit home, I was really put off by the age difference between them. In fact that was the basis of my argument against them dating even before they even started dating."

Kitty looked at Rogue and Gambit as she continued: "I ended up crossing a line and nearly lost both of you as friends because I couldn't—wouldn't—see past that. I'm sorry it took me so long to realise that you two not only love each other, but you're also perfect for each other. I'm so happy for you, and I hope you have a wonderful life together."

After the toast, the microphone was passed over to Henri. Henri stood with a devilish expression on his face directed right at Gambit.

"Bonjour," he said. "Fo' those o' yo' who don't know me, I'm Remy's older, wiser and way sexier brother, Henri. I taught him everything he knows. I know some o' yo' may find dat hard t' believe, but everyone who does know me can attest t' the fact dat it's all true. When I was a teenager, Père brought home this dirty, young pup he'd picked up off the street. I 'member being surprised 'cause Père ain't exactly the type t' bring home strays. Still, Père and Tante Mattie got her fed and cleaned up, and cut her long, matted hair, and dat's when I discovered Remy was a boy."

Emil snickered beside him.

"So all o' a sudden I had this little brother I didn't know what t' do wit'," Henri went on merrily. "But I did hear dat femmes like babies and pets, right? And this was when I was interested in my now dear wife, Mercy, but hadn't yet asked her out. So I figured, well, I did catch Remy going through the garbage looking for scraps, and he's pretty little, that's close enough, right? In hindsight, I think dat's when the womanising started. He was just so inspired by my success he had t' try and win fair ladies' hearts on his own."

The look on Gambit's face clearly said "yeah, right."

"No one was more surprised than me the day dat I found out Remy had been dating the one femme for six whole months. And if dat wasn't indication enough dat Remy was in love for the first time in his life, I then discovered dat dey hadn't had sex at all during dat time," Henri said. "Yeah, I know, I was shocked too. Mon frère dating a femme he couldn't touch. Had t' be love. I knew right then dat Rogue was the one fo' Remy. And yo' remember dat Rogue? I welcomed yo' t' the family the same day."

Rogue nodded.

"You're looking gorgeous, by the way, chère. Simply stunning. Remy, on the other hand, just looks stunned," Henri said, grinning at his own joke. "And finally, Remy, I have some advice. Two words that are the key t' a successful marriage: yes dear."

Henri picked up his glass. "To Rogue and Remy, I know you'll be very happy t'gether, and I wish yo' all the best in the new life ahead of yo'."

Everyone drank, and Bobby took back the microphone as he sipped from his glass.

"Yeah, I have to agree Remy does look quite stunned," Bobby said cheerfully. "Rogue always looks stunning, of course. And the bridesmaids are all hot. Especially Jubilee. Not that I'm biased 'cause I'm dating her or anything."

Jubilee flicked a firework at him.

"Hey," Bobby objected. "See what I have to put up with? I'm a battered boyfriend."

"And yo' enjoy every minute of it," Gambit said.

"And Storm looks lovely as always," Bobby went on after poking out his tongue at Gambit. "Personally, I don't think that Storm even knows the meaning of the word 'dirt.'"

Storm smiled good-naturedly.

"And well, Marrow," Bobby said, and Marrow stiffened. "She looks like a warrior princess or something. She's even got a bone crown."

Self-consciously, Marrow put her hand to the bones that were growing out of her forehead and scowled at Bobby. He didn't notice.

"Very hot," Bobby said, then grinned at the groomsmen. "And the guys over here all look umm, very handsome I'm sure. Personally—and I'm sure that someone's going to make me pay for this remark later—I'm just impressed that Rogue got Logan to wear pink. And now to quickly change the subject, for our next speech we have Rogue—"

"Boy! Over here," Jean-Luc commanded.

"Uhh..."

"I'm next."

"Yeah..." Bobby said slowly. "Remy told me you don't get to make a speech. He said, 'whatever you do, don't give Jean-Luc the microphone. He'll just go on and on all night.'"

Gambit hid his laughter. He'd also told Bobby that if Jean-Luc wanted to make a speech, to let him. He just couldn't pass up an opportunity to stir.

"Oh did he now?" Jean-Luc said, and was about to continue with a glare at Gambit when Bobby interrupted:

"But farbeit for me to prevent the father-of-the-groom from sharing potentially embarrassing stories about his son on his wedding day. Floor's all yours."

Bobby handed Jean-Luc the microphone, and the older man stood.

"Don't want me making a speech, pah," Jean-Luc said. "'Bout time yo' got married, mon fils. Was beginning t' think yo' were going t' be spending the rest o' your life just going through women like yo' do cards. Which reminds me, Rogue; merci fo' coming int' our lives and finally giving m'boy a purpose fo' his life, even if it did mean he ended up retiring from the family business. Ain't entirely happy about dat part, but it's worth it if it means I finally get some grandkids out o' him."

Gambit buried his head in his hands. Jean-Luc grinned and refrained from making a comment about bastard children. He figured Rogue probably wouldn't appreciate it, and she wasn't the one he was planning on antagonising...today.

"You're not getting any younger, Remy, and neither am I. I think I'd like t' have a pair of teenage grandkids from yo' before I pass on," Jean-Luc said, and realised his private joke wasn't quite as funny aloud as it had been in his head. "Fo' dat matter, I wouldn't mind some great-grandkids from yo', Gigi, but dat's another rant fo' another day."

Gigi blew raspberries at her grandfather.

"All joking aside, Remy, I'm really very happy fo' yo'. I'm sure I'm not the only one here who believes dat you've found your soulmate in Rogue, and dat's a very special thing. Don't take your marriage fo' granted," Jean-Luc said, now making a concerted effort not to choke up as he inevitably thought of his own dear departed wife. "Cherish every day yo' have t'gether, don't go t' bed angry, talk t' each other, dream and plan t'gether, and above all, never let a day go past wit'out saying 'I love yo'."

Jean-Luc swallowed hard. He picked up his glass and raised it.

"Remy, yo' did good. Rogue, welcome t' the family," he said. "To the bride and groom, may your marriage be long and prosperous."

Everyone drank another sip from their respective glasses. Bobby glanced at Carrie in silent inquiry. She hesitated, but shook her head. She hadn't prepared anything.

"Okay, so Rogue, the beautiful bride, is up next," Bobby said, and handed her the microphone.

Rogue took a deep breath as she stood.

"Remy, when we first met in that bar, Ah never would have imagined that we'd be getting married two years later," she said to him. "Those first few days we spend together were pretty action-packed and they definitely left an impression, you know, what with being kidnapped, robbed and involved on a gun fight on the highway."

Gambit chuckled.

"Ah was irritated with getting mixed up in your...situation, but then you ended up mixed up in mine, so Ah guess that makes us even. Ah think what Ah valued the most about those first few days was making a friend who accepted me, untouchable skin and all. You weren't afraid ta hold muh hand, or ta touch muh shoulder, or give me a hug. Beyond that, you flirted with me, took me out on 'friendly' dates. You made me feel like Ah was a person, not an object of fear," Rogue said, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "The more time Ah spent with you, the more time Ah wanted ta spend with you. Ah don't know when exactly Ah fell in love, but Ah did, and that scared me. Ah was scared of hurtin' and of being hurt. And if Ah had things muh way, we never would have gone beyond friends, because Ah couldn't bear the idea of you leaving muh life if things didn't work out."

Rogue reached out and took Gambit's hand with her free one.

"Ah love you so much, Remy. You are a good, honourable man, with a heart of gold. Ah can only hope that Ah fill your life with as much joy as you fill mine," she said and let go of his hand to she could lift her glass towards him. "To Remy."

Rogue handed Gambit the microphone. Gambit stood and gently wiped the half-formed tears from her eyes.

"Well, first I'd like t' thank y'all fo' coming and sharing this day wit' us," Gambit said to everyone as Rogue sat down. "I know I speak fo' Rogue as well when I say dat today wouldn't have been the same wit'out yo'. Especial thanks t' everyone who helped out; Kitty, Storm, Jubilee, Bobby, Logan..."

Gambit continued to read off names from a list he'd written earlier so he wouldn't forget anyone.

"...and thanks t' Aunt Carrie," he continued. "I know dat Roguey has really appreciated your help and support these last few weeks."

Rogue smiled at Carrie, and Carrie inclined her head in acknowledgement.

"Finally, but most importantly," Gambit said as he turned to Rogue. "Thanks t' yo', chère, fo' showing up t'day and agreeing t' marry me."

Rogue giggled.

"I just don't know what I would have done wit'out yo'. I'm not even sure how I lived so long wit'out yo' in my life, as cliché as dat sounds. Ignorance is the only thing I can come up wit'," Gambit said. "Just like yo' I never would have imagined when we met dat we would be getting married. Heck, never thought I'd marry anyone. Yo' kind o' snuck up on me and stole my heart when I wasn't looking."

Rogue grinned at him.

"But I wouldn't have it any other way. Ain't no secret I've been wit' many women, but never anyone like yo'. I never thought it would be possible t' feel the way I do right now, until I met yo', Rogue. I love yo', ma chère, and I'm looking forward t' spending the rest of my life wit' you."

As everyone joined in on the final toast, Bobby retrieved the microphone.

"And now for the cutting of the cake, if our two love birds wouldn't mind coming over," Bobby said as he walked over to the three-tiered wedding cake, complete with a castle topper.

"I suppose we can do dat," Gambit said.

He pulled Rogue's chair out for her as she stood and they walked over to the wedding cake. Gambit picked up the knife, decorated with a white ribbon tied around the handle. Rogue put her hand on his and together they plunged the knife into the lower tier of the wedding cake. The cameramen and photographer captured the moment. Rogue and Gambit pulled the knife out and then they kissed.

"Caaaake," Bobby said. "And now, while the cake is being cut up into slices for everyone—everyone who paid attention to the speeches, that is—Rogue and Gambit would like for everyone to join them outside for the bridal waltz. Please bring the candles on the tables with you; they're floating candles for you to put on the water outside."

So everyone stood, picked up the lighted candles and followed Rogue and Gambit outside to the water. There were fairy lights strung through the trees overhanging the water which Rogue had put into place earlier. The guests where shown where to place the candles, and after placing hers, Psylocke approached Rogue and Gambit.

"Ready?" Psylocke asked, holding out her hand.

Gambit turned his head while Rogue absorbed Psylocke. Kitty supported Psylocke while she fought off the dizziness, and Bryan Adam's "(Everything I Do) I Do It For You" began to play. Rogue took Gambit's hand and together, much to the shock of pretty much everyone watching, they stepped onto the surface of the water. Rogue used Psylocke's telekinesis to keep Gambit above the water—only touching his shoes—and to prevent the hem of her dress from getting wet. She also used it to sweep the floating candles out with them as they walked across the surface of the water.

Rogue and Gambit began to dance. At first Gambit had been a nervous wreck about the whole thing, and it took considerable will power on his end not to run away and hide the first time they'd even started to practice (not that he would ever admit that to anyone). Still, he found that Rogue was very good and discreet about her use of telekinesis and he could honestly say that if it wasn't for the fact that he was dancing on top of water, he wouldn't have believed that she was using any at all. Rogue had attempted to explain exactly how she was doing it, but Gambit stopped her, saying he would be happier not knowing the details.

As everyone watched there was much murmuring to the tune of "how in the world are they able to do this" and no shortage—particularly amongst Gambit's Guild friends—of people trying to figure it out. One of the cameramen watched the whole thing through the screen on his camera and shook his head knowing that no one who wasn't here right now would ever believe this really happened.

As Rogue spun around, her skirt created ripples on the surface of the water. Although it was quite dark out by now, the lights in the trees and on the water reflected well enough off the water's surface, Rogue's white gown and Gambit's white suit. There was also sufficient lighting from shore.

Halfway through the song, at prior arrangement, Kitty and Piotr began to dance on the shore. They were joined by Jubilee and Bobby, Storm and Logan, and Henri and Merci. Eventually everyone else so inclined also took partners and joined in the dancing. Warren sat beside Psylocke, who—so recently absorbed—preferred to watch.

As the final notes died away, Rogue and Gambit kissed and then walked together back to the shore. Bobby took up the microphone quickly before things could get noisy and announced they'd be headed back inside now for more dancing and dessert.

The evening went quickly after that, and before Rogue knew it, she was standing with her back towards a group of the unmarried women. Rogue swung her arm and tossed her bouquet over her head. She turned just in time to see Gigi catch it.

"It's mine! All mine!" Gigi shouted, waving the bouquet above her head in glee.

Henri gave Mercy a nudge.

"Yo' think she really will be the next one married?" he asked her.

Mercy chuckled.

Gambit joined her with a chair, upon which Rogue rested her foot. With a wicked grin, Gambit slid his hand along the leg of his new wife and located her garter. He slid Rogue's garter off, and then flung it into the crowd of unmarried men.

David looked stunned when he caught the garter. Rogue stifled a giggle as David and Gigi joined herself and Gambit in front of everyone.

"So, ahh," Rogue said, looking between them. "Have you two met yet?"

"No," Gigi said as David shook his head.

"Well, David, this is muh niece, Gigi," Rogue said while Gambit snickered beside her. "And Gigi, this is muh ex-boyfriend, David."

"Hi," Gigi said, waving to him.

"Nice ta meet ya," David replied.

"Likewise," Gigi said.

There was a pause.

"So," David said, holding up the garter. "Ah guess Ah should put this on your leg now."

Gigi put her leg up on the chair and grinned at him. "Please do."

David slid the garter onto Gigi's leg and everyone cheered.

Finally, their guests formed a line to the door, and Rogue and Gambit greeted and thanked each one. It seemed like forever before they finally made it to the door. Everyone followed them out while blowing bubbles from champagne bottle shaped containers of bubble mix. Rogue and Gambit got on the carriage, and everyone waved and called out farewells as the happy newlywed couple departed.

Just before the carriage could disappear completely from sight, Gambit took Rogue into his arms and kissed her soundly.

* * *

><p><strong>End!<strong>

I think it's official. I did more research for this wedding than I ever did for my own. Do you guys realise that this is the sixth time I've married Rogue and Gambit off? And that's not even counting the X-men Presents series. I think I need a break, haha.

Anyway, for those of you who have been enjoying this series, I'm sure you'll be delighted to know that I have long-term plans for it. There are more stories to come, I just don't know when.

Thanks as always to all my reviewers for their feedback. It's been most appreciated and encouraging.

Congrats to** PumpedUpKicks** for picking up on the "Purple Dragon" Tavern being a reference to Lockheed. It took me ages to come up with a good name, so it's nice to know at least one person got the joke :-D**  
><strong>

Thanks also to my Facebook friends for their input into the wedding plans and the burning question of: who should catch the bouquet and the garter? Hehehe.

I hope you've all enjoyed the story.


End file.
